Roto
by neverdie
Summary: Cuando alguien cercano te deja de forma abrupta, algo se rompe dentro de tu alma.
1. Capitulo: 1

Perdón por estar inactivo por tanto tiempo, pero mi contratista(esclavista) deseaba que sacase este proyecto si o si...y como ya esta se los presento, en si es algo asi como un evento que afecta varios fic, pero espero les guste.

creo que llamare a los fic que entren en este universo ¿oscuric? (no me aperen por el chiste improvisado)

* * *

Coautor-kaiserofdarkness

Capítulo 1: Unas negociaciones turbias

Sentada en su lujosa oficina de la fundación Aether se encontraba la líder de esta organización Lusamine quien no pudo evitar realizar una mueca de desagrado mientras estaba hablando con su hijo Gladion, este furico hablaba con su progenitora mientras que tenía un cabestrillo sosteniendo su brazo derecho, el cual había sido roto recientemente por un altercado del que no sabía nada la mujer, aunque le demostraba lo débil que era su estirpe, pero también le llenaba de curiosidad el saber cómo había quedado en tal estado.

-Hijo, está bien hablarle a tu madre sobre lo que sucedió. El hecho de que no estuviera allí cuando sucedió no significa que no esté aquí ahora, ¿No? - La rubia se lamió los labios al oír a su hijo quejándose silenciosamente, pese a que había optado por una actitud dura y oscura su hijo seguía siendo el mismo blandengue que ella recordaba, por lo que el oír como había sido sometido y humillado era de cierta manera delirante e interesante para la mujer que disfrutaba de estar por encima de todos, incluida su familia.

-Dime ¿Acaso fue un pokemon cariño? ¿Acaso él Le pidió usase un poderoso movimiento en contra tuya?

\- No.-Dijo tajantemente el chico.

Una curiosa sensación burbujeo dentro de la mujer de ojos azules mientras saboreaba el dolor que su hijo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era algo absolutamente retorcido y enfermizo.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te dejo en ese estado?

\- Ash…el, uso sus propias manos.

Cuando su hijo mencionó al chico, su instinto maternal se apoderó de ella por un momento, y le exigió que tratase de recordar quien era el poseedor de ese curioso nombre ya que era más que inusual que uno optase por usar sus propias manos para un acto como ese...

-¿Quién fue cariño?-dijo ella con cierta insistencia…

-Fue Ash Ketchum el chico que vino de kanto madre…

\- ¿Ash ketchum? ¿El compañero de tu hermana? ¿El dueño del eterno pikachu? –Lusamine sintió una inmensa decepción por su hijo por haber quedado en tal estado por un chico como ese, pero… algo no cuadraba. -Es extraño, no pareciese ser un chico violento. – Su hijo no solo había sido superado por un chico, sino que este no era precisamente uno de apariencia desafiante. –Bueno, me aseguraré de tener algunas palabras con el más tarde ¿De acuerdo? -Dijo mientras que regresaba a leer uno de las múltiples hojas de datos que tenía en su escritorio.

Lusamine no estaba preocupada por su hijo, ni siquiera un poco, había aceptado esa reunión para guardar las apariencias nada más. Aun así, la discusión había tomado un curioso giro.

\- Es verdad ¿Puedes darme los detalles de lo que sucedió Gladion? -Pregunto antes de que su hijo saliese de la habitación. - Necesito saber qué decir cuando hable con él. De lo contrario, esto no irá a ninguna parte, podría mentirme incluso, y sin tu perspectiva podría salirse el con la suya.

El corazón de Lusamine comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando su hijo finalmente le contó entre sollozos de dolor cada detalle de lo sucedido. Hizo señales con un dedo a alguien que se encontraba fuera de su habitación antes de preguntar.

\- Entonces el de la nada le arranco el vestido a tu hermana y dejo al descubierto sus pequeños y delicados pechos a los demás ¿Cuándo, ella solamente trato de consolarle? –Lusamine se lamio rápidamente los labios. - ¿Seguro realizo tal acto realmente aberrante?

-Sí, no sé si fue porque le empujo con fuerza o fuese su intención, pero el…-Gadion dijo eso mientras que ponía su mano en su rostro. –Si no hubiese intervenido temo intentase sobrepasarse con mi hermana. - Mientras que lagrimas cubrían sus ojos. –Pero no pude evitar tal humillación hacia ella…

\- ¿Te hizo llorar querido? - Al escuchar a su pequeño llorar, sus ojos azules se precipitaron hacia su hijo por un momento, brillando de pura emoción y anticipación. -Está bien, cariño desahógate.

-Sé que perdió a su pikachu, pero está usando eso como excusa para comportarse como un cerdo mama, no tiene perdón lo que le hizo a Lillie...-exclamo este sollozando- no pude defender a mi hermana aun cuando se lo prometi…

Las lamentables quejas de su hijo continuaron, pero Lusamine no estaba escuchándolo en absoluto, se limitaba a disfrutar de sus lamentables sollozos con una cara neutra. Finalmente, cuando comenzó a moquear supo que su hijo ya no le produciría más entretenimiento.

-Adiós, Gladion. - Lusamine le empujo para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara a su hijo, sin preocuparse por escuchar lo que este tenía que decir... una cosa era disfrutar de las desgracias ajenas, y otra el sentir vergüenza ajena por su hijo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ash no tenía idea de qué esperar con su estancia en alola tras lo sucedido y realmente tampoco le importaba realmente lo que sucediera tras haber sido invitado a la casa de su víctima, especialmente cuando la madre de Gladion lo recibió personalmente en aquella lujosa mansión.

Sin embargo, lejos de sentirse amenazado por la presencia de la mujer, sus ojos se enfocaban en su gloriosa parte trasera, la cual parecía permanecer en su rostro sin importar donde mirase mientras caminaba dentro de la sala, sin duda era algo que disfrutaba. Con una sonrisa que hubiese enorgullecido a su antiguo compañero de viajes Brook, siguió aquel culo bien proporcionado de la mujer, mientras esta lo movía como si de una diosa de la lujuria se tratase.

Brook en alguna ocasión le había dicho que llegaría el día donde le importarían otras cosas además de las batallas Pokemon. Y pues resulta que tuvo razón. ¿Quién lo diría?

Desde hace algún tiempo el joven había empezado a notar más el cuerpo femenino de sus compañeras, un ejemplo simple seria su nueva protectora en casa, La morena de cabello castaño, la esposa del profesor le llamaba mucho más la atención, a ratos parecía como si el tono su piel fuese más blanquecina debajo de lo que su ropa demostraba, y se preguntaba si eso afectaba el color de sus pechos o entrepierna. Pero la situación no se limitaba a su protectora, también se sentía mucho más atraído por los inmensos pechos de la madre de Lana, pechos que sin duda alguna resaltaban a la vista de cualquiera, eran como una especie de trampa, mientras más se balanceasen él se sentía más atraído de alguna manera. Sus anteriores compañeras también tenían sus respectivos atractivos. ¿Por qué nunca lo había notado? Él estaba seguro de haber conocido a chicas muy lindas en el pasado. ¿Tan metido había estado en su meta de convertirse en maestro pokemon que lo había pasado por alto? ¿Acaso tenía una visión de túnel o algo parecido?

-No te retrases chico. -Anuncio Lusamine mientras meneaba su culo frente a Ash.

Normalmente Ash ignoraría los detalles de aquella mujer tan despampanante y sexy frente a él… Sin embargo, el dolor, la impotencia, y la frustración que sentía desde hace tiempo, parecían haber despertado algo dentro de él, algo primitivo y poderoso. Ya no podía hacer de la vista gorda ante los encantos femeninos a su alrededor. Claro que eso no le impidió esperar lo peor de la mujer frente a él, después de todo incluso tras el incidente de las ultra bestias ella mantenía firme su posición como presidenta de una poderosa compañía. Y él le había roto el brazo a su hijo mayor, además de haber humillado a su hija frente a varias personas, por lo que esperaba ella buscase algún tipo de venganza contra él.

Por otra parte, esa sensación de peligro solo lo excitaba, mientras la seguía alrededor de su casa, su mente recordó todas las aventuras que había vivido con su amarillo compañero, y una oscura sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… aquella sensación de peligro de alguna manera le parecía familiar.

-Este es mi despacho, aquí nadie nos molestara. - La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir los ojos de su joven invitado en su culo, estremeciéndose al imaginar el chico babeando sobre ella. –Entra.

Lusamine entro primero y se paró detrás de un muy lujoso escritorio. –Gladion solo me ha dado quejas sobre ti.

-Alguien debería enseñarle a ese idiota cuando callarse. –Ash piso fuertemente el suelo en respuesta asustando a Gladion, quien lo había estado espiando desde que entro en la mansión. –No siempre serán tan dulce con él.

Lusamine sintió asco cuando escucho como su hijo salía corriendo tras esas palabras… ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? Se preguntó mentalmente.

-Planeo hablar con él después, y va a tener que aprender cómo defenderse. - La Presidenta de Aether podía oír a Ash gruñir maldiciones a su hijo. Algo acerca de esa fortaleza y esa capacidad de infundir miedo en alguien le llamo la atención mucho más de lo que debería, sobre todo porque el chico frente de ella había peleado y ganado contra las ultra bestias en el pasado. ¿Cómo un chico como Ash ahora era el matón de su hijo? Esa pregunta era exactamente la razón por la que lo trajo a su mansión de alguna manera igualmente parecía ciertamente más maduro, tal vez la perdida de ese roedor había sido para bien del muchacho.

Claro que eso no impidió a Lusamine mirar por encima del hombro al joven, mirándolo de arriba abajo como si fuera un caramelo para que ella. Se inclinó sin motivo para darle una clara visión tan clara como pudo de su gordo culo al chico. Una sonrisa desviada llegó al labio de la mujer mayor cuando notó el bulto en los pantalones de Ash, en el fondo, sabía que el bulto estaba allí por su trasero y su figura bien formada, la cual aún conservaba esperanzada en encontrar el amor de nuevo.

-Chico. - Su voz era tranquila y serena mientras captaba su atención, casi como si estuviese acariciando su ego. -Como estoy seguro de que ya sabes, soy la madre del niño que rompiste un brazo. Más que importarme el daño que le has ocasionado a él, lo que me duele es la humillación que eso le causa a mi persona, a mí; Lusamine líder de la fundación Aerther.

-Ah, por un momento supuse que estaba aquí directamente por el amor que le tiene a ese idiota. –Comento Ash sarcásticamente.

-Digamos que soy una mujer muy poderosa, y no me gusta que mi orgullo sea pisoteado de esa manera, aunque sea indirectamente. –Dando media vuelta, la mujer rubia comenzó a pavonearse por toda la habitación, balanceando sus caderas con cada paso que daba.

-Esa actitud ya le jugo malas pasadas en el pasado señora. - Ash enfatizo lo último –Si mal no recuerdo me toco salvarle el culo.

La rubia no se molestó por la fría respuesta, en su lugar solo sonrió mientras sus ojos recorrían al chico rudo y de vil comportamiento, amaba la forma en que su lenguaje corporal demostraba que no le importaba demasiado la amenaza que ella había dado. Más importante, tenía los ojos fijos en el exagerado paquete que Ash cargaba imprudentemente, lo único que atravesaba la mente de la mujer mayor era lo maravilloso que sería tenerlo dentro de ella.

-No negare eso. -Cerro la pesada puerta de madera de un portazo. - Aunque tiene sus ventajas el tener algunos años de experiencia tras de mí.

Ella era una mujer que amaba la belleza, y en muchos casos en su vida, lo más hermoso que había encontrado era el sonido de sus propios gemidos cuando estaba llena de una enorme polla en su interior mientras era follada como si no fuese más que una perra.

-Si usted lo dice... –Dijo Ash desviando su mirada hacia el pecho de la mujer. –Aunque.

-Silencio, chico. No he venido aquí para hablar del pasado. Solo tengo unas pocas preguntas para ti. -Dando un paso más cerca de Ash, la mujer mayor se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos, dándole una mirada seria para asegurarse de que ella era quien tenía el control. -Me responderás con sinceridad o serás castigado. Puedo decir fácilmente si tratas de mentirme.

-Cuidado con lo que pida "señora", puede se le cumpla.

Lusamine se lamio los labios cuando se enderezó de nuevo, mantuvo sus ojos azules fijos en los de Ash. De inmediato quedó claro que ella tenía el control de lo que estaba a punto de suceder (al menos de momento) moviendo su mano derecha desde sus caderas y hasta la parte superior de sus pechos. - ¿Disfrutaste golpear a mi hijo hasta que te dolieron los puños?

-Sí. - La respuesta de Ash fue inmediata y clara, con una honesta sonrisa en su rostro, ni siquiera busco ocultar sus emociones mientras miraba a Lusamine a los ojos. -Me encanto quitarle esa careta de chico rudo con cada golpe que le daba. Ver esa expresión de miedo en sus ojos fue de lo más agradable que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Ash no tenía nada que ocultar, había disfrutado golpear al mal intento de aborto que no sabía cuándo callarse, y disfruto mucho más cuando la sangre cubrió sus puños. Le sonrió a la rubia haciéndolo saber que ella podía estar en el control ahora, pero eso era solo porque él así se lo permitía.

La expresión de Lusamine no cambió cuando su pregunta fue respondida, sin preocuparse por cómo se sentía el joven matón. Sin embargo, la alegría que encontró en Ash al responder la pregunta definitivamente marcó algunos puntos extra a su favor, trayendo una suave sonrisa a sus labios.

\- ¿Tienes algo de vergüenza por lo que hiciste? - Sin embargo, en lugar de dejar que el joven le respondiera, la madre al ver aquellos ojos del chico no hizo más que sonreír. - Sé que no lo sientes. –Exclamo poniendo su dedo sobre su labio para sellarlos y bajando otro a lo largo de su pecho sobre la tela blanca, viendo como Ash seguía con su mirada este segundo, cosa que hizo que la mujer relamiese sus labios una vez más mientras continuaba bajando su dedo por su cuerpo. -Ahora, para mi última pregunta ...

Enganchando su dedo en sus pantalones, la mujer mayor se agachó al mismo tiempo que ella tiraba, exponiendo su polla dura en el acto. No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo eufórico por su gran tamaño que superaba con creces sus expectativas, gimiendo y estremeciéndose cuando la punta presionó su mejilla. Mirando a Ash más allá de su polla que, en el fondo, podría haber jurado que era la longitud de su antebrazo, Lusamine lamió la parte inferior de su eje.

\- ¿Por qué crees que es una buena idea mantener una polla tan perfecta y deliciosa lejos de la madre de tu víctima? ¿No es el sueño del matón follar a la madre de su víctima todo el día? Siempre creí que era la mejor de las torturas para el afectado - Con la polla simplemente apoyada en su cara, los ojos azules claros de la mujer parecían simplemente gravitar hacia ella, una sonrisa crecía en su rostro, mientras gentilmente empujaba su mejilla en contra.

Ash quiso decir algo, o a menos preguntar qué demonios estaba sucediéndole, sin embargo, no pudo articular palabra alguna al sentir tal placer nuevo para el en esos momentos.

Arrastrando su lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior del enorme eje, la mujer mayor se acercó a la punta y simplemente babeó sobre ella para que su saliva lubricase aquel miembro ya erecto, dejando que su saliva le cubriera el miembro grueso a lo largo del falo y deteniéndose sobre las bolas del chico mientras su mano agarraba suavemente la base de la misma y sus dedos agitaban el escroto de este.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir por ti mismo? ¿Intentar y corregir el error de antes? ¿O la pelea que tuviste con mi hijo fue suficiente para llamar a esto una noche? - La rubia vio cómo su saliva goteaba a lo largo del impresionante pene, incluso yendo tan lejos como para gotear fuera de ella antes de llegar a su mano. Por supuesto, Lusamine no dejó que el joven le respondiera, envolviendo sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de su pene e inmediatamente comenzando a sacudir la cabeza para calmarlo. El sonido de él gimiendo solo por el movimiento de su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás era música para sus oídos,

Cada movimiento de su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás a lo largo del grueso eje causó que las gotas de su saliva cayeran sobre su pecho, empapando su traje blanco y comenzando a mostrar sus pechos. A Lusamine no le importó el hecho de que ella comenzó a ahogarse con la polla cuando esta tocaba su campanilla y se introducía por su garganta cuando todavía le quedaban unos centímetros antes de llegar al fondo para que su nariz se hundiese en el vello púbico del chico y el glande de este bajase hacia su estómago, su corazón estaba acelerado por aquella sensación que había añorado desde hace tanto tiempo atrás, su mente estaba completamente absorta mientras retorcía su lengua a lo largo de la longitud carnosa y venosa del pene de Ash. Combinado con el hecho de que este era el matón de su propio hijo y no un extraño al azar que recogió en la calle, una chispa encendió en el interior de la rubia, una que no quería apagar. Empujándose a sí misma mucho más rápido y más duro que ella finalmente llegó a la base de la polla de Ash. Descansando allí por un momento sin decir una palabra mientras que disfrutaba de aquella sensación.

-Indudablemente posee una boca privilegiada. –Dijo mientras que sentía como la mujer devoraba su miembro con gran maestría. - Espero que su hija la haya heredado, al menos con eso tendría un buen merito que pueda presumir.

Lusamine rápidamente se retiró y colocó un beso feliz en su punta, dejando una ligera mancha de lápiz labial cuando su mano se envolvió alrededor de su polla una vez más y comenzó a acariciar su longitud.

\- ¿Esa inútil? Dudo pueda siquiera hacer una quinta parte de lo que yo puedo hacerte chico, aunque supongo que verla ahogarse con este amiguito sería un espectáculo digno de ver. –Exclamo Inclinándose y envolviendo sus labios alrededor de las pelotas pesadas del matón de su hijo, la mujer estaba en el cielo mientras saboreaba lo que él tenía para ofrecer. Sintiendo que continuaba palpitando y contrayéndose al contacto de ella, la rubia rápidamente le quito su pesado saco y le dio otro beso en la punta, esta vez dejando que sus labios permanecieran allí mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente el fondo.

\- ¿Este monstruo gordo y palpitante, quiere estallar en la garganta de mamá?

Por supuesto, no le importaba lo que Ash pudiese responderle, ella tenía el control de su enorme polla, amando y adorando cada centímetro de esta. Esto fue mucho mejor de lo que podría haberse imaginado, haciendo algo tan depravado como esto podría ser, su corazón casi saltó un latido cuando escuchó otro gemido dejar los labios de Ash. Sin embargo, en lugar de presionarlo para que se corriera de inmediato, la mujer quería tomar las cosas con calma, Ash rogaría por el placer de correrse en su boca.

-Sí, deseo descargar toda mi carga en su estómago señora.

Lusamine envolvió ambas manos alrededor del enorme eje y lentamente las movió hacia atrás y adelante, usando sus dedos para masajear su longitud mientras se movía. Mirando su cara, la mujer de ojos azules pudo ver la mirada de placer torcido y necesitado que acribillaba sus facciones, la mirada solo acariciaba más su ego, saco el miembro y viendo directamente al chico hizo la pregunta que este esperaba.

\- ¿Esa es tu respuesta? Demuéstralo…

Ash rápidamente empujó la cabeza de esa puta rubia hacia abajo, tomando cada pulgada de su garganta con su pene, ignorando completamente el bulto se formó en el cuello de Lusamine por eso. No le importaba la falta de oxígeno que le estaba provocando en esos momentos, sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos mientras se sentaba allí y la obligaba a tragar su longitud como la puta hambrienta que era. Casi de inmediato, pudo sentir a sus bolas bombeando esperma en su boca y llenando su garganta.

Una y otra vez, la mujer mayor forzó su garganta para que se apretara alrededor de la longitud impresionante de aquel pene, tragando cada gota de semen que posiblemente podría lograr. Aquel sabor amargo con un toque salado era absolutamente perfecto contra su lengua, ya que aunque era capaz de sentir que esas pesadas bolas se drenaban en su estómago, algo llego a salir de su nariz, ya que la cantidad era mucho más de lo que ella creía posible. Después de lo que se sintió como una feliz eternidad, la mujer comenzó a alejarse, y un momento después sonrió cuando finalmente rompió su mirada con él antes de regresarla sobre su polla, amando la forma en que brillaba en su semen y su saliva, incluso después de ella hizo todo lo posible para tenerlo todo bajo su garganta.

-Me alegra ver que eres un chico de palabra. -Exclamo la Presidente Aether comenzó a acariciar su polla con la misma rapidez con que movía la cabeza un momento antes, una sonrisa se formó rápidamente en sus labios mientras los lamía. -A partir de ahora vamos a vernos mucho. Con una cosa como esta hermosura, no hay forma de que te deje demasiado lejos de mí. ¡Esta polla es mía, después de todo!

Una y otra vez, la mujer rubia mayor movía su mano hacia adelante y hacia atrás a lo largo del grueso eje que estaba en su cara, haciendo todo lo posible para ganar más semen del miembro masivo.

\- ¿Quieres correrte de nuevo, ¿no? Apuesto a que quieres explotar en mi cara y ...- Lusamine detuvo su discurso el tiempo suficiente para lamer la pequeña cantidad de semen que goteaba de su nariz en sus labios, gimiendo silenciosamente por el sabor. -... Maquillarme con tu blanco esperma. No te contengas. - Una risita suave salió de sus labios cuando sintió que él comenzaba a palpitar contra sus dedos como lo hizo contra su lengua, una muy pequeña cantidad de esperma goteando de su punta cuando comenzó a mover sus manos más rápido. -Hazlo, muchacho. Nada te detiene, después de todo.

La mujer no pestañea mientras obliga al joven a un feliz orgasmo, solo deja escapar un alegre grito de asombro mientras siente una cuerda tras otra tras una cuerda de esperma espeso que pinta sus rasgos prístinos, algunos de ellos incluso entran en su cabello y en sus labios y pecho mientras su mano continuaba moviéndose. Sin embargo, después de un momento, Lusamine sacó su mano del eje del joven y se la llevó a la cara, limpiándola de algo de su semen antes de llevársela a la boca. Sin perder el ritmo, la mujer de ojos azules sacó la lengua de su boca y lamió cada gota de leche que había reunido en sus dedos, gimiendo como una puta mientras mantenía contacto visual con Ash.

-No puedo creer que llegarías tan lejos como para marcarme como tu propiedad. Es casi como si quisieras estar en mi vida para siempre.

Mientras Lusamine llevaba su otra mano a través de su cara para recoger el resto del semen que no estaba manchando su ropa o su cabello, repitiendo el proceso de lamer sus senos sin semen mientras miraba a Ash a la cara.

Una suave risa dejó los labios de Ash.

-No me molestaría tener una puta como tu limpiándome los huevos, lo admito, pero tu edad. Estas un poco por encima de mis estándares.

Esa fría declaración de Ash hizo que el corazón de Lusamine corazón se acelerara y que su coño se estremeciera dulcemente, en especial cuando vio una mirada hambrienta en la cara del joven.

-Tal vez sea al revés... Tal vez te estás convirtiendo en mi propiedad más rápido de lo que sabes y hasta olvides el cómo salir. - La madre se dio vuelta y se dirigió a una mesa cercana, haciendo un gesto para que la siguiera. - Pero concuerdo contigo no sería fácil justificar que estés a mi lado fácilmente ante la sociedad, por ello te tengo una propuesta…

-Te escucho.

\- ¿Qué te parece si usamos tu pequeño incidente con mi inútil hijo para justificar tu mudanza a esta casa? Podemos declarar que te he obligado a tomar la responsabilidad por tus actos aberrantes contra este o en su caso lo de mi hija de ser necesario….

Ash la interrumpió un poco apresurado. -Suena cliché, por decir algo. En todo caso eso no justificaría que me quedase por más de unos pocos meses.

-Tiempo suficiente como para que te enamores perdidamente de mi hija y la tomes como tu pareja. -Lusamine sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ash. - Por supuesto que en realidad puedes considerarla un simple juguete al cual puedes destrozar y usar como desees-Con uno de sus pies acaricia descaradamente el miembro de Ash. - Siempre y cuando esta cosa esté lista para ser usada por mi persona. Claro está. Podrás hacer uso de Lilie como si fuese tu muñeca personal, a modo de pantalla.

-Así que me estás ofreciendo a su propia hija como dote para tener mi pene cerca de ti.

-Sé que no es mucho para tan buen mimbro que tienes, pero al menos puedo darle alguna utilidad a mi hija. Úsala como tu vertedero de semen, yo me asegurare de que nada de lo que ella pudiese llegar a quejarse salga de esta casa… a no ser que tu así lo desees.

-…

Mientras esperaba una respuesta positiva a su indecorosa proposición, jugueteó con sus polainas, debatiendo en silencio si debería abrirles un agujero ahora o si debería esperar y dejar que esa gruesa polla lo hiciera por ella. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Ash dio un paso, ese pensamiento abandonó su mente y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, con toda la intención de colocar esa inmensa polla entre sus nalgas.

-Si te soy sincera me prende mucho la idea de que mi hija se entere de cómo me haces gritar de placer con esa inmensa polla tuya, creo le agradas un poco. -Lusamine empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo. - La imagino espiando detrás de una puerta con un grito ahogado de placer, dolor, y agonía cada vez que te tome para mí.

Ash solo gruño, esa imagen le prendía mucho, aun así, no estaba muy contento con la idea de que sea Lusamine quien le dé órdenes, por lo que no se movió.

-No me digas que una polla monstruosa como la tuya no tiene la energía para seguir más de una vuelta ... Espero que puedas demostrar que estoy equivocada.

-Estoy analizando tu propuesta, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacerle a tu hija. - Por supuesto que la mente de Ash no estaba limitada a Lilie, en sus viajes había tenido una inmensa cantidad de compañeras que el ahora deseaba de otra forma. - Hay mucho que analizar.

-Todavía no he terminado contigo chico. -Exclamo molesta la rubia. - Así que mejor se siéntate cómodo y acepta todo lo que estoy pensando en hacer contigo ya después podrás pensar en que hacerle a mi hija.

Ash se sintió tentado a preguntar: "¿Dónde o como se podía sentar?" pero considerando un poco mejor la situación donde estaba decidió dejarlo pasar.

Lusamine comenzando a mover sus caderas más rápido mientras se agarraba fuertemente a la mesa, la mujer mayor miró detrás de ella por encima de su hombro y mantuvo sus ojos firmemente fijos en la cara del joven.

-Sabes ... no creo que haya tenido una polla tan gruesa y magníficamente grande como la tuya antes. -Comento mientras sentía la circunferencia de Ash entre sus nalgas. - Sera toda una experiencia el anal.

Pero antes de que Lusamine pudiese continuar Ash la nalgueo fuertemente. -Hablas mucho, pero tienes miedo de que destroce tu coño. - Ash envistió fuertemente metiéndole hasta la mitad su falo de una sola estocada. - ¿Cómo una mujer con dos hijos puede estar tan apretada?

Algo sobre eso hizo que el corazón de la mujer mayor se detuviese. Ya fuera por miedo o por alegría, no quería saber. No le importaba, ya que esta mujerzuela hermosa, poderosa, retorcida, y desagradable seguiría rebotando sus caderas.

-Se siente bien, ¿no? Hacer que una mujer mayor como yo venga por ti, en su propia casa ... Anhelando su polla gorda en ella como si fuera solo otro hombre en su vida. No me sorprendería si quisieras volver a marcarme y hacer un desastre total de mi culo. -Mientras rebotaba, la Presidente Aether comenzó a balancear sus caderas de un lado a otro, girando su mitad inferior alrededor de la polla que palpitaba dentro de su suave coño. -Bueno, nada te impide hacerlo. Vuélvete el hombre de esta casa y reclama para ti este culo, el de mi hija, y si tú lo deseas el de mi inútil hijo de paso.

-Hablas mucho. - Con un poderoso empujón, la polla de Ash se clavó hasta la empuñadura dentro del apretado coño de Lusamine quien se derrumbó sobre la mesa con un grito de placer.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo al convertirme en esto. Como recompensa, puedes follarme tan duro y tan rápido como quieras. Destruye mi coño por todo lo que me importa. Mientras consiga esa gruesa ... jugosa ... polla perfecta dentro de mí. - La rubia se rio alegremente mientras sentía al enorme miembro endurecerse una vez más, claramente listo para más de lo que ella podía manejar. -Fóllame. Demuéstrame cuán intimidante eres para mi hijo en realidad. -No hubo dudas entre sus palabras y la sensación de su polla presionando contra su coño.

-Ya te dije que tengas cuidado con lo que pides puta.

La sensación de tener sus paredes internas de su coño estiradas y separadas para encajar una enorme polla de un solo golpe era casi suficiente para hacer añicos la mente de la madre, el miembro estaba abriéndose paso hacia su útero por lo que la baba comenzó a gotear por su barbilla al sentir las manos del chico sobre su cuerpo. No fue hasta que comenzó a empujar dentro de ella a un ritmo brutalmente rápido que pudo hablar de nuevo, el dolor y el placer le dieron algo en lo que enfocarse.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Mierda! ¡Incluso mi esposo no era tan grande! –Usando sus brazos como soporte arqueo su espalda tanto como podía, deseaba darle un beso, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo de su cabeza cuando sintió los dientes de Ash hundirse en su ropa y apretarse alrededor de su suave piel. -Mmm. Realmente eres un pagano si estás dispuesto a ser así de brusco con una pobre viuda. -Por supuesto eso no le importaba, ya que el eje de Ash seguía bombeando dentro y fuera de ella con el mismo ritmo brutal, como si estuviera tratando de escucharla y demostrar cuánto disfrutaba arruinando a su interior. - ¡Más! ¡Dale más a mamá! ¡Si esta maravillosa polla! ¡No te vas a acabar hasta que acomodes cada pulgada de ella a mi interior!

Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon cuando le llegó un momento de lucidez, preguntándose; "Cuán alocada podría llegar a ser una relación con esta mujer". -Nunca pensé que estaría follando a la madre de Gladio. Definitivamente nunca pensé que serías una zorra tan rogada por una polla como esta. -El joven miró a los ojos de la mujer, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. - ¿Quieres cada pulgada? ¡Bien te la daré, es más puede que hasta te de un tercer hijo!

Lusamine solo podía sonreír y estremecerse ante las palabras que estaba escuchando, sabiendo que era verdad, y amaba la idea de ser preñada por un hombre mucho menor que ella. No importaba que fuese el matón que le rompió el brazo a su hijo ahora quien estuviera enterrado dentro de ella mientras la follaban contra una mesa, solo el hecho de que tenía una gran polla, la cual adoraría y amaría por el resto de todos los días de su vida. Cogiendo su labio inferior entre sus dientes, la mujer mayor gimió de pura felicidad cuando el joven comenzó a entrar aún más rápido dentro de ella sintiendo como estaba golpeando directamente su utero. Sin embargo, algo faltaba en su amor, algo que ella desesperadamente necesitaba y ansiaba más que nada. -Todavía no estás completamente dentro de mí, ¿o sí? - La mujer de ojos azules fulminó con la mirada su nuevo juguete, con una mirada siniestra en los ojos mientras se lamía los labios. - ¿Qué esperas?

Ash envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Lusamine y la levanto por completo.

La Presidente del Eter casi pidió perdón mientras el forzaba todo su eje dentro de ella. Un grito de dolor y placer abandonó su garganta cuando pensó que podía sentir al niño penetrando finalmente su útero, sin importarle si realmente podía o no embarazarla en el proceso.

Nada le importaba, ahora que su lujuria y placer comenzaban a dominar su mente. - ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es justo lo que mamá quería! ¡A la mierda mi útero! ¡márcalo de blanco semen! ¡Fóllame y arróllame! - Lusamine miró a Ash justo a tiempo para verlo levantarla y golpearla contra una pared cercana, inmovilizándola y empujando en ella tan rápido como pudiese.

No hubo vergüenza en su acto, ni amor el uno por el otro. Solo lujuria por el cuerpo y la brutalidad del otro, mientras se miraban a los ojos, sabiendo y reconociendo silenciosamente ese hecho, pero sin importarle ni una cosa ni la otra. - ¡Hazlo! - La voz de Lusamine rompio el silencio entre ellos mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás una vez más, perdiéndose por completo. - ¡Arroja cada gota de semen que tienes dentro de mí! ¡Préñame como los animales que somos! ¡Mami lo necesita! -No le importaba nadie más que ella en este momento, ni siquiera para el joven que la estaba follando. Todo lo que la madre quería era exactamente lo que decía, quería que dejaran su vagina destrozada y criar un hijo como si no se tratase de nada más que un animal.

Afortunadamente, ella consiguió justo lo que quería un momento después, un gruñido se fue, dijo el joven como una cuerda tras una cuerda de semen espeso y potente inundó su útero. La sensación de estar llena de esperma fue suficiente para enviar a la mujer al borde y entrar en su propio orgasmo, un agudo jadeo que la dejó mientras sus paredes internas se cerraban alrededor de la gruesa polla que continuaba bombeando hacia adentro y hacia atrás dentro de ella como más y más más escupitajo pareció escupir y pintar sus paredes interiores. -Eso es todo, cariño … Eso es justo lo que mamá quería. Voy a usarte para reemplazar ese inútil hijo mío. Estás cumpliendo mi más oscuro y perverso sueño. –Su voz pareció ponerse un poco débil, estaba cansada por el impacto inicial de su orgasmo, el abrumador placer la consumió un poco. Sin embargo, eso terminó rápidamente cuando sintió que su cuerpo abandonaba la pared, sintiendo que Ash la llevaba de vuelta a la misma mesa en la que habían comenzado. Otro jadeo la dejó cuando la golpearon contra los muebles, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de lo que estaba pasando. Ash estaba lejos de terminar con ella.

-Espero que no creas que esto ha terminado solo así, me has hecho venir todo el camino hasta aquí en un día tan caluroso, pienso cobrarme incluso los intereses.

-Bueno. Eres un joven inteligente después de todo, ¿verdad? Asegúrate de que estoy embarazada antes de que termines conmigo. -La mujer rubia se llevó una mano al estómago y la bajó por su cuerpo hasta que estuvo sobre su útero, con una sonrisa brillante y retorcida en su rostro. Miró al niño arriba y abajo por última vez. -Hazlo. No te atrevas a parar hasta que estés seguro de que estoy embarazada. -A la mujer mayor no le importaba que sus piernas y brazos estuvieran flácidos como espárragos, su mente estaba completamente centrada en el hecho de que las bolas del chico seguían llenas, él todavía estaba increíblemente duro, y ella aun lo deseaba dentro de ella. Casi como si ahora solo estuviera moviéndose por pura lujuria.

Una vez que Ash comenzó a moverse dentro de ella otra vez, un agradable jadeo dejó los labios de la mujer, sus dos manos acariciaron suavemente las mejillas del joven mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Una vez más, ella tenía esa mirada retorcida y deliciosamente retorcida en sus ojos. -Eres mío ahora, chico. No me importa cómo te sientas al respecto. Tu eres mi amante. Sin peros que valgan.

Ash solo gruño en negación, el asunto de la pertenencia no acababa de gustarle, pero le dolían demasiado las bolas como para que se pudiese a discutir seriamente el asunto en ese momento.

-Tu solo eres una puta, mi puta. No te atrevas a creerte mi dueña.

Los ojos verdes de Lusamine se abrieron un poco mientras sentía una nueva bomba de esperma en su necesitado útero. No había forma de que al chico le quedasen fuerzas tras descargar con semejante fuerza dentro de ella ¿Verdad?

-Eso debería ser suficiente, joven ... Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso hoy. Hacer que una mujer mayor se enamore de ti… Debe sentirse aún mejor ya que es la madre de su víctima. El exigirte que seas mi amante es una pequeña compensación a lo que me has hecho. -Una suave risa dejó los labios del Presidente Aether mientras se desenvolvía del cuerpo del joven y lentamente lo alejó de ella. -Eres libre de seguir Enseñándole a mi hijo tanto y tan brutalmente como quieras. No me importa si él termina en el hospital, tampoco lo de mi hija, puedes hacer lo que te plazca con ella, si deseas preñarla o darle otro uso será cosa tuya. Solo tengo una condición. -Lusamine levantó un dedo y lo mantuvo en la cara de Ash mientras se acomodaba para sentarse correctamente sobre la mesa.

El joven miró a la mujer mayor con prepotencia. – ¿Realmente crees que te dejare mandarme solo por poder enviar a Gladion al hospital o dejar futuro de su hija en la palma de mis manos?

-Confía en mí cuando digo que tu pene es mucho más importante para mí que alguno de mis hijos. Me estás ayudando a reemplazarlos después de todo. -Mirando directamente a los ojos de Ash, la mujer dejó escapar un suave aliento, mientras sus ojos se sumían en su locura natural. -Te convertirás en mi esposo tras bambalinas. Me preñaras sin quejas ni reservas, vendrás aquí todos los días para satisfacerme. Incluso tendré una habitación preparada para ti en mi oficina y estarás durmiendo en mi habitación cuando caiga la noche. -Dejando caer su dedo y llevándolo a sus caderas, Lusamine se lamió los labios y saltó de la cama/mesa, acercándose al joven que iba a ser su futuro marido. -Quiero que quede muy claro para ti. Necesito un hombre con una polla gorda en mi vida que pueda seguir por más de una oportunidad. Has demostrado claramente que puedes hacer eso, si bien para el resto de la isla serás el prometido de mi hija, tus funciones solamente será el complacerme ¿lo has entendido?

Ash se quedó sin aliento mientras veía esa locura consumir los ojos de Lusamine, casi era como cuando fue poseída por las ultra bestias. Era algo hermoso y terrorífico a la vez.

-Todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas, me vas a follar a mí como tu mayor prioridad si deseas tener alguna vagina o culito adicional eres libre de intentarlo, pero si descubro quienes son…- Lusamine atrajo al joven contra su cuerpo y sonrió cuando se inclinó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído, arrastrando su lengua sobre su oreja. -…Digamos que me encargaré de que nunca las vuelvas a poder ver a otra vez…Eres mío. ¿Lo entiendes? Mi propiedad. Eres un marido trofeo y disfrutarás de nuestra vida juntos.

El joven sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, al saber que cada palabra que salía de sus labios era verdad. Pero. ¿Porque debía rendirse tan fácilmente? Había recorrido regiones enteras, peleado contra pokemones que se creían solo existían en las leyendas, y desmantelado organizaciones malvadas con nada más que su presencia.

–No seas tan presumida. - Tomando una respiración profunda cuando sintió que su agarre sobre él solo se hacía más fuerte. -Tú no eres más que mi juguete, una puta ruidosa que usare hasta que me aburras, usare tu culo y vagina hasta que no apriete más, luego usare el de tu hija, sus amigas, o alguna de tus empleadas, cualquiera me vale… No te atrevas a creerte más de lo que eres. Tú no eres mi dueña. Pero si no deseas que me deshaga de ti, será mejor que mantengas firmes y apretados esos orificios tuyos.

Eso fue todo lo que Lusamine necesitaba escuchar, el chico no se sometería fácilmente. Inmediatamente se desenvolvió del cuerpo de su joven amante y comenzó a alejarse de él.

-Haré que uno de los guardias te escolte de regreso al pueblo para que prepares tus cosas, mañana haremos el anuncio oficial, te mudaras a esta casa lo antes posible.

Ash se rio confiado. - ¿Acaso no puedes llevarme tu?

-La presidenta de Aeter no se puede ver caminando con un hombre joven tan campantemente. Al menos, todavía no. - La mujer puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y sonrió cuando volteo para mirar la cara mal humorada de Ash. –Veremos cuanto puedes mantener esa actitud tuya. Por ahora me asegurare de sacar a Gladion de la casa mañana. Aunque quiero que estemos solos, de momento Lilie deberá estar presente como pantalla, aunque si deseas destrozarla puedes hacerlo…-Lusamine sonríe de medio lado. - Es más prepárate para romperle el coño mañana. Hay mucho de que tratar sobre mi embarazo, pero creo que uno de ella podría "justificar" el mío para la sociedad, incluso podría hacer pasar mi hijo como un hijo de mi hija. Sí, eso funcionaria realmente bien, aunque deberíamos de manejarlo sutilmente.

-Entendido entonces esperare ansioso el día de mañana. -Ash no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que Lilie tendría que cuidar con los hijos que él pusiese dentro Lusamine. - Poder follarme a tu hija con tu ayuda es sin duda una tentadora propuesta.

-Así será chico… le hare tomar algo para la fertilidad, tu asegúrate de tener energía para cogértela hasta embarazarla como lo has hecho hoy conmigo…-Lusamine estaba punto de salir cuando la mano de Ash la detuvo. –¿Algo que objetar querido?

-Me gustaría retrasar los embarazos unos meses.

Lusamine gruño con enfado, ella quería llevar un bastardo de Ash dentro de su vientre lo antes posible.

\- ¿Porque lo haríamos?

-Me gustaría que parieses los primeros días de enero.

Lusamine lo pensó unos segundos ¿Recibir el año nuevo con un nuevo hijo? Ciertamente no era una idea desagradable. Claro que ella no podía aceptarlo así porque si ¡Ella mandaba! Si ella decía algo, eso debía cumplirse. Lamentablemente Ash parecía no reconocer su lugar en esa relación de momento.

-Lo discutiré con la almohada. -Lusamine salió dando grandes y elegantes pasos. - Pero no esperes que cambie mi decisión.

Ash por su parte se quedó viendo la ventana, en las próximas 24 horas debía encontrar una manera de someter a la rubia desquiciada, o tendría que conformarse con las migajas que ella le dejase.

-Maldición ¿Por qué nunca escuche a Brook? -Ash se lamentó por su poca o nula experiencia con el sexo femenino, más él no se rendiría tan fácilmente. – Mañana debo …. ¡No! Mañana le enseñare su lugar a esa puta.

* * *

Como siempre agradezco a Kaiser por su ayuda en crear este fic.

Pásense por sus fics de lucha por ser en los cuales yo le ayudo un poco.


	2. Capitulo: 2

Perdón por estar inactivo por tanto tiempo, pero mi contratista(esclavista) deseaba que sacase este proyecto si o si...y como ya esta se los presento, en si es algo asi como un evento que afecta varios fic, pero espero les guste.

creo que llamare a los fic que entren en este universo ¿oscuric? (no me aperen por el chiste improvisado)

Coautor-kaiserofdarkness

* * *

Capítulo 2: La corrupción de un sueño

En los últimos meses las cosas habían cambiado mucho para el profesor Kukui de la isla Melemele, en especial desde que le había prometido a la señora Delia ketchum de cuidar de su hijo Ash mientras este estuviese en la región de Alola. De alguna forma el chico le había ayudado a reunir el valor para proponerse a su amor platónico Burnet, quien fue su amor platónico desde que tenía memoria, y esta sorpresivamente había accedido a su propuesta. Las cosas no podían irle mejor desde que había arribado ese enérgico chico a su vida, realmente no por nada le consideraba ya como un hijo, desde su llegada incluso le había apoyado en su investigación y gracias a eso está avanzaba a pasos agigantados, además de haber logrado recolectar alguna información de las ultrabestias (esta información por cierto era robada de la fundación Aerter así que no podía soltarla aun públicamente) que de seguro le ayudaría a esclarecer un poco el ultra espacio. Y aunque la mayoría de los cambios eran para bien, algunos cambios realmente eran todo lo contrario.

-No podemos permitir que se lo lleve así querido. –Se quejó Burnet con su esposo. - ¡Esa mujer está enferma! ¡¿Y ahora nos exige que entreguemos a Ash para que trabaje bajo su supervisión de esa manera?! ¡Prácticamente le está secuestrando y obligando a trabajar para ella!

Kukui no pudo negar eso, el simplemente no comprendía como una mujer como Lusamine seguía a la cabeza de una organización como Aether, tenía sus teorías, pero se las guardaría de momento.

-Ash le rompió el brazo a su hijo. - Kukui sintió algo de miedo al ver la mirada que su esposa le dedicaba. - Además de que ataco a su hija, aunque no de manera intencional, pero lo que hizo fue tan sonado en toda la isla como para no poder mitigarlo querida.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que se lleve a mi Ash? ¡¿En serio no harás nada para impedirlo?!

El Profesor Kukui sabía que su esposa consideraba a Ash su hijo, el mismo había llegado a verlo así, era fuerte, inteligente, y bien intencionado, aun así, parecía que su esposa llevaba ese cariño un poco más lejos.

-Lusamine solo está pidiendo una indemnización por las lesiones de su hijo, siempre que esta no ataque o abuse de Ash, no podemos hacer nada. - Kukui quería ser diplomático, ni él o su esposa podrían hacerle frente a Lusamine sin pruebas sólidas. –Seguramente solo lo hará cargar un montón de cosas y poco más para pagar las facturas de lo que le hizo a Galio, no creo sea tan grave.

\- ¿Realmente lo crees? –Cuestiono Burnet quien claramente no confiaba en Lusaminie, menos tras el incidente de las ultrabestias. - Te recuerdo que enloqueció bastante hace poco y no sabemos realmente si le dejo secuelas aquella posesión.

-Y Ash la salvo. - Le recordó a kukui. - De momento démosle el beneficio de la duda, Lusaminie está en deuda con Ash, así que no creo haga nada muy alocado.

Burnet se calló por unos instantes, y Kukui lo interpreto como buena señal. Ash no era alguien débil, y mucho menos estaba solo, por lo que el confiaba en que, si la situación lo requería, Ash pondría a Lusaminie en su lugar, a punta de golpes si es necesario.

-No estoy convencida querido. –Burnet sujeto una de las pocas pertenencias de Ash que los empleados de Aether habían dejado cuando se llevaron todo el cuarto del chico. – Esa mujer ya fue controlada una vez por seres que difícilmente podemos catalogar…. ¿Qué seguridad tenemos que no sigue controlada?

Kukui sintió que su estómago se retorcía, y con justa razón. – E…e…Eso es ridículo. He incluso si lo que dices fuese verdad, para que quisieran las ultabestias a Ash. –Kukui comenzó a reírse esperando poder quitarse el mal presentimiento que le asalto.

-Venganza. –Burnet abrazo la prenda. - Ash los venció una vez después de todo.

Kukui sintió nuevamente un vacío en su estómago ¿Qué pasaría si un ser como Nihilego llegaba a apoderase de Ash?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Si había una cosa que Ash se lamentaría de por vida, era su obsesión con convertirse un maestro Pokemon. Cuando comenzó sus viajes esa actitud impulsiva y ciega fue de mucha ayuda, no lo negaría, pero conforme el tiempo paso, el término perdiéndose de un montón de cosas en el mundo que le rodea, cosas que debería haber notado más. Una de esas cosas que se perdió por idiota había sido el tema de las chicas y el romance, por supuesto.

Durante años, Ash viajó por el mundo, a menudo conociendo a chicas de ojos brillantes y hermosos cuerpos, que se morían por que el las hablase, pero lamentablemente su incapacidad para ver más allá de lo evidente, todo termino en nada más que amistad. Es su locura ciega había enamorado a un sinnúmero de féminas que iban desde Líderes de gimnasio, famosas entrenadoras, coordinadoras de renombre, científicas locas, incluso unas pocas delincuentes. Todas y cada una eran capases de quitarle el aliento a cualquier hombre con solo su presencia. ¡¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta?! Tantas oportunidades habían pasado por sus manos y él las había ignorado de tajo por un sueño infantil que realmente no sabía si estaba capacitado de lograr tras tantos fracasos.

-Y ahora estoy atrapado con una rubia loca que quiere usarme para embarazarla.

Ash se froto la cabeza mientras sus pensamientos regresaban al problema actual, esos viajes son parte de su pasado y no podía cambiarlo. Ahora tenía que lidiar con el problema actual ¿Cómo someter o controlar a Lusamine antes de ser el quien se volviese la mascota de esta?

Era obvio que la presidenta de Aether lo deseaba sexualmente, y él no era tan tonto como para negarse a la posibilidad de darle un buen uso a ese cuerpo de Milf trabajado que tenía. El problema residía en que la rubia quería dominarlo, y el, aunque suene estúpido, no tenía planes de vivir controlado por la rubia. Era cierto que le había ofrecido a Lilie como dote, pero él no quería eso, él quería más, ¡Mucho más!

El ya no era un niño de diez años de edad, con solo su deseo de grandeza. Él era un hombre quien; había recorrido regiones enteras, peleado contra pokemones legendarios, y enfrentado peligros inimaginables sentía podía hacer algo grande por sí mismo si se lo proponía. Por lo que convertirse de la noche a la mañana en el marido trofeo de Lusamine, era por mucho un ultraje contra todo lo que él era.

-No, no, no…no me vas a controlar así porque sí.

Ash había vivido por su cuenta desde los 10 años, ni loco permitiría que una rubia loca (por muy buena y rica que esta fuese) le controlase todas sus acciones de ahora en adelante.

Ash se tumbó en la blanca arena de la playa y dos cartas le cayeron en la cara. La primera era de Gary, su viejo compañero/rival/enemigo/dolor de cabeza, quien al parecer se iba a casar muy pronto, y lo estaba invitando a la boda, muy a su estilo.

 _"Soquete, me caso_

 _Sí que eres lento en encontrar pareja ¿Verdad?_

 _No entiendo porque esas chicas lindas te seguían_

 _Si al final de cuentas tu nunca les diste oportunidad de algo, eres un perdedor._

 _Siempre he pensado que eras un poco raro, pero espero no seas Gay._

 _Después de todo casi siempre esta ese moreno estaba a tu lado… pero bueno_

 _Ven a mi boda, ¡No te atrevas a faltar o le pediré a tu madre que muestre tus álbumes de fotos a todos en el evento!"_

Ash sintió un retorcijón en su estómago al leer de nuevo la carta, debía encontrar una forma de cerrarle la boca a Gary o de seguro tendría ulceras pronto.

\- ¿Cómo es que este idiota encontró pareja? -Se preguntó Ash mientras examinaba la foto que Gary le había enviado, una foto donde se encontraba el y quien se supone era su prometida. - No me atrevo a admitirlo, pero parece que a ambos nos van las milfs.

La segunda carta que Ash tenía era más que una invitación, era una especie de recordatorio de que él siempre fue un ciego en cuanto a las chicas que le seguían. May se iba a casar tras terminar su gira por el mundo, y ya que él estaba en la región donde ocurriría uno de los últimos concursos en los que ella participaba, May le pedía se encuentren. La carta no decía lugar o para que quería verlo, pero Ash podía hacerse una idea.

-Enserio esta situación me está molestando en exceso.

Ash se froto la cabeza mientras recapitulaba los hechos importantes de la pasada semana; Su pikachu había muerto en un accidente bastante extraño. –Voy a hacer que esos idiotas del Team Roket me la paguen todas juntas. - Se había acostado con Lusamine después de romperle el brazo a su hijo y humillar a su hija públicamente. - Por donde lo veas sigue tan loca como cuando la controlaban las ultrabestias. –Gary se casaría pronto. - Que te den hijo de la valiente puta.- Al final, pero no menos importante May volvía a su vida solo para burlarse en su cara por su visión de túnel. -Va a ser doloroso como pocas cosas. – ¡AH! Y cómo olvidarse de que Lusamine quería someterlo. Algo así como convertirlo en su trofeo personal. - ¿Qué hago? ¡Por no fijarme en ninguna de las chicas de mi edad ahora estoy atrapado por una milf rubia y loca!

Ash lanzo un grito al aire y luego se encogió en una bolita. Lentamente su mente se calmó y él decidió que era el momento de empezar cambiando su enfoque.

Opto por salir a caminar a la playa para buscar relajarse y pensar con claridad…

Aunque el nunca fuese el campeón de alguno de los torneos en los que participo, él estaba seguro de ser un gran entrenador. Tenía que tener un nivel similar a Lance, si recuperaba a algunos de sus viejos pokemons incluso puede que lo superase.

-Poder de ataque o defensa no me falta, si armara bien al equipo correcto…seria asombroso… sinceramente ahora mismo me arrepiento de no haber aceptado el trabajo de as de la frontera de Scott en lugar de seguir viajando... ¿seguirá disponible?

Tampoco estaba mal en el aspecto monetario. Debido a su constante participación en los torneos pokemones, así como sus aportes a la investigación de los profesores pokemon, eso sin constar con lo que la policía le había dado en recompensa por su ayuda a desmantelar diversas organizaciones malvadas. Él debía poseer una gran suma de dinero, dinero que, si bien él nunca había tocado, él sabía que existía en su cuenta de entrenador.

-No soy rico, pero dinero no me falta.

Si Ash decidía irse, poco o nada podría hacer Lusamine para detenerlo, él no estaba sometido de ninguna forma por la presidenta de Aether. Claro que solo un tonto renunciaría a esa lujuriosa rubia únicamente por miedo.

-No soy presa de nadie, nadie puede someterme y no dependo de nadie. - Esas palabras calmaron el corazón de Ash, ya que estas no eran solo bravuconadas dichas en un momento de tensión, eran verdad ¡Nadie estaba por encima de él! - ¿Qué rumbo debo tomar para compensar el tiempo perdido?

Sus fuerzas regresaban, así como su confianza, Lusamine podía haber tomado la delantera al haber secuestrado su cuarto, pero él no estaba vencido, solo necesitaba un enfoque diferente.

Ash se levantó, se sacudió la arena y noto algo que generalmente no notaba. A lo lejos en lo que parecía ser un espacio privado de uno de los hoteles cercanos de la fundación Aether se encontraba tomando el sol con un bikini oscuro Cynthia, la reina de la región de Sinnoh estaba luciendo su belleza absoluta con un traje de baño que apenas si le cubría algo por ser solamente lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir las partes más importantes de su anatomía. ¿Cómo un joven Ash no se había dado cuenta el atractivo de la rubia pretenciosa antes?

Por unos segundos Ash considero acercarse para saludarle, talvez conversar un poco, pero cuando se decidió a acercarse, un chico parece le gano la idea. No hay que señalar que Cynthia lo desplazo con esa frialdad que la caracterizaba.

Aunque Ash no pudo escuchar la forma en que Cynthia se había desecho del pobre fan, aunque si sentía lastima del chico, el pobre parecía estaba a nade de orinarse en los pantalones.

-Veo que mantiene esa reputación nefasta como la reina de hielo. –Ash se froto el cuello, era obvio que Cynthia seguía siendo esa perra fría que él había conocido antes.

Por un segundo Ash no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el parecido de Cynthia con Lusamine, tal vez había llegado el momento que alguien le enseñase a Cynthia como tratar a un hombre.

El siguió a la pretenciosa reina de Sinnoh con los ojos, parecía estar muy ocupada en algo importante, de igual forma los camarógrafos que la rodeaban parecían estar tan metidos en lo suyo que no lo notarían acercarse.

Inhala…exhala…inhala…exhala.

Ash era un hombre nuevo ahora, tenía que serlo si quería salir de su predicamento actual. Ya no era ese chico tonto que salió de pueblo paleta con nada más que un pikachu y una maleta mal hecha, tampoco era ese soñador empedernido que viajo por todo el mundo siguiendo un sueño imposible para él. Ahora mismo él era un depredador, curtido por el tiempo y la experiencia de todos esos años de vivir a la intemperie, morirse de hambre, y batallar en toda ocasión.

No había ninguna duda en sus movimientos mientras miraba a la ligera curvatura en la postura de Cynthia, sabiendo exactamente cómo iba a hacer su gran entrada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cynthia estaba tan concentrada practicando lo que diría frente a las cámaras dentro de unas horas, que no prestaba mucha mucho a su entorno. Ella tenía muchas cosas en su mente, como para dedicarle una segunda mirada a cada idiota que quisiese hablarle. Había llegado a Alola como la celebridad invitada en el Festival que estaba por celebrarse. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mostrarse en el estadio, dar un aburrido discurso, talvez pelear con algún entrenador local para promocionar la campaña de la nueva liga regional que se buscaba realizar, y listo, ella tendría todos los gastos de su viaje de lujo completamente pagados. No había necesidad de ella para preocuparse por nada. Este viaje iba a ser una experiencia muy relajante en su apretada agenda como celebridad de Sinnoh, tal vez incluso ella tendría tiempo de darse un pequeño gustito con algún local.

Oh ese era su plan de acción hasta que alguien le apretó fuertemente el culo.

Por un segundo Cynthia se congeló, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas bruscamente a la mitad de la frase que practicaba. Podía sentir como los dedos se metían debajo de su traje de baño, escavando y buscando, incluso buscando como introducirse dentro de su ser. Sus ojos se crisparon con rabia, mientras se preparaba para darle al atrevido un rápido y violento golpe.

-Es bueno ver que te mantienes tan firme Cynthia.

Si el tono ridículo de voz no fue suficiente para convencerla, esa inamovible gorra roja, la convenció enseguida de que su atacante no era otro que Ash Ketchum. Cynthia se quedó en shock mientras los dedos de Ash se hundían más profundos en sus bien formadas nalgas.

El Ash que ella conoció por primera vez, era un chico larguirucho y delgado que no podía pensar en otra cosa que la crianza de Pokemons. Nada comparable con el Ash con el que estaba encontrándose años más tarde, este había madurado y crecido de muchas maneras, Cynthia le calculaba unos dieciséis años por la altura. Su complexión robusta la cual se había cultivado a lo largo de sus viajes delataba lo complicadas que habían sido sus aventuras.

\- ¿Ash? -Cynthia se esforzó por no gemir mientras sentía que los dedos de su atacante se hundían aún más. Lo miraba con pura incredulidad ¿De qué película XXX había sacado esa sonrisa de espía que tenía clavada en su rostro? –¿En verdad eres tú?

-Es bueno verte de nuevo- Dijo Ash mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba aún más. –Que afortunada casualidad encontrarte aquí.

Cynthia quería asegurarse que la mano de su atacante fuese de Ash. -Casi no te reconocí. Realmente has crecido.

La frase estaba cargada de sarcasmo y asombro, en su vida nadie se había atrevido a abordarla tan directamente, ni se diga siquiera de atacarla con tanta soltura como el joven estaba haciendo en esos momentos, ella era alguien muy por encima de la medida para casi todo el mundo, fuera de su juego. Por eso la gente solía estar demasiado nerviosa cuando le hablaban. Aun así, Ash estaba siendo más audaz que la mayoría. Ella no podía hacer una gran escena con tantas cámaras a su alrededor, claro que ninguna estaba grabando en este momento, pero eso cambiaria si los reporteros detectaban un posible chisme. Como que "un joven se encontró verificando los jugos de la campeona de shinon"

\- ¿Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo? - Preguntó, mientras ponía su plan en marcha. - Es curioso, no se siente como si fuese mucho tiempo, aunque me alegra encontrarme contigo, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar, como que siento que no tuvimos tiempo la última vez.

Cynthia rápidamente examino a los camarógrafos y reporteros que se supone la entrevistarían en unas horas, de momento ninguno de los presentes les estaba prestando atención, todos enfocándose en el correcto mantenimiento de sus equipos, talvez pensaban que Ash no era más que un viejo conocido suyo, nada importante, alguien que saldría de escena y seguramente no verían de nuevo, alguien en quien no quería gastar su preciosa cámara ¡Idiotas!

\- ¿Tu lo crees? - Preguntó sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían contra la apretada tela. Cynthia sentía como un dedo jugueteando en la entrada de su esfínter en ese preciso momento, un único movimiento y ella gritaría enloquecida de placer, casi como una colegiala primeriza, también podía ser que su preciado bikini se rompiese. Después una docena de cámaras y camarógrafos la atacarían.

Ash era una flor tardía ¡Pero definitivamente había florecido!

-Si. -Ash no podía dejar de sonreír al ver la mirada perdida de Cynthia, la pobre campeona estaba en una situación muy comprometedora. Incapaz de defenderse –Me hiciste una interesante oferta última vez, y ….

\- Creo que la rechazaste Ash. – Le corto Cynthia muy molesta.

-Lo reconozco, no me di cuenta de lo que me ofrecías en ese momento, pero si la oferta sigue en pie, me gustaría tener una segunda oportunidad. - Ash podía sentir a Cynthia apretando su cuerpo contra su toque mientras él la buscó más abierta y agresivamente.

-Nunca le puse un tiempo límite a mi propuesta Ash. -Los ojos de Cynthia volvieron a caer en los de Ash. El chico estaba inquieto, y nervioso mientras la acariciaba, tan descarada y abiertamente como la situación se lo permitía. –Por supuesto que sí, te ayudare.

Cynthia sabía que pronto la presencia de Ash llamaría la atención de al menos un camarógrafo, por lo que tenía que cerrar el trato aquí y ahora, o tendría que explicarles a los medios porque la estaba masajeando tan descaradamente un chico varios años menor que ella.

Cynthia se giró rápidamente y besando la oreja de Ash, le puso las llaves de su habitación en el short. -En veinte minutos, toma el ascensor en el vestíbulo hasta la última suite, la que está en el ático. – Le susurro. Antes de alejarse dramáticamente. –Pero, por ahora, tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

De alguna forma Ash se retiró tan silenciosamente como entro, nadie se dio cuenta de nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

Cynthia se sentó con el corazón latiéndole a todo lo que daba, sus piernas le temblaban como gelatina, y tenía un orgasmo atorado en la garganta. Intento apartar de su mente todo lo que le acababa de pasar hace unos segundos, pero le era imposible, ya estaba imaginándose que haría al chico apenas pudiese alejarse de los camarógrafos que la seguían. Casi se podía decir que se sentía muy mal consigo misma al imaginarse tantas formas en las que violaría a su pequeño atacante, pero ni loca perdería la oportunidad de probar lo mucho que Ash había crecido.

Definitivamente él no era el Ash Ketchum que ella recordaba, y se moría por ver que más había cambiado dentro de la mente del chico.

\- ¿Te tendré compasión y te daré algo de placer antes de que realmente empiece a usarte como un juguete sexual, o te hare rogar como un buen cachorro hasta que te honre con el coño de una reina? – Pensó para sí misma mientras que relamía sus labios.

Ella necesitaba un control frío y seguro sobre Ash, si quería pasar unas vacaciones agradables, que él se sometiera a ella por propia voluntad, le aseguraba eso. Pero no sabía si para ello ¿Lo tomaría con calma y paciencia, o usaría la fuerza y experiencia?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ash no podía creer lo fácil que fue. Bueno se podía decir que él tenía cierta ventaja como un viejo conocido de Cynthia, pero, aun así. Wow.

\- En 20 minutos, supongo que quería sacarse a los camarógrafos primero. Pero ¿Qué hago mientras tanto? –En eso Ash logro ver a uno de los empleados de Aerther. – Lusamine parece estarme buscando.

Ash se escondió detrás de un pilar, mientras sonreía de lado.

-Supongo que no se puede evitar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lilie estaba ciertamente incomoda por la situación actual, primero estaba más que avergonzada por cómo había sido expuesta de esa manera ante todos, cuando Ash había perdido el control aquella tarde y le había empujado mientras que sostenía su vestido había sido un momento de lo más difundido y comentado en toda la isla, ella realmente no había querido darle la cara a sus amigas o compañeros de clase desde entonces, ya que tanto ella como ellos sin duda alguna aun recordaban aquella visión que les había dado, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso, no importaba ahora su vergüenza de mostrarle a todos su escaso pecho o panties a rayas azules. Lo que en este momento importaba era que su madre quería mandar a su hermano a Sinnoh por la cuestión de su brazo, pese a que un médico ya lo había tratado y enyesado correctamente, su madre consideraba que debía enviarlo con un especialista, uno que por alguna razón se encontraba al otro lado del mundo. ¿Eso podía considerarse preocupación por su hijo, o deseos de deshacerse de él? Ella no sabía, su madre nunca había sido una buena madre, menos desde la muerte de su padre. Pero ahora que está volvía a su vida tras rescatarla del incidente de las ultrabestias, su actitud, era un tanto extraña, realmente extraña, rayando en lo preocupante.

-Habla de una vez Lilie, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy en Aether hija.

Lilie inflo su pequeño pecho unos segundos para ganar valor, su madre había vuelto, la habían rescatado de las ultrabestias y aunque su relación seguía siendo fría, ya no le tenía tanto miedo como antes.

-Creo que estas exagerando un poco las cosas madre. –Lilie levanto la vista y con todo su valor miro a los ojos de su madre. - Lo que hizo Ash no es tan grave como para que lo traigas aquí a trabajar para ti, incluso yo le otorgare el perdón por lo que me hizo, no es justo le atraigas a la fuerza.

-… ¿Siquiera sabes para que quiero traer a Ash a esta casa? -Pregunto Lusamine con un deje de preocupación, aun no tenía preparada una habitación para encerrar a su pequeña Lilie.

Lilie no sabía, pero a juzgar por el masivo despliegue de efectivos de la organización de su madre, lo que sea que esta planeaba no podía ser bueno.

-Sé que estas molesta por lo que paso conmigo, y mi hermano. Por eso te digo que estas sobre reaccionando, esto puede solucionarse con palabras solamente.

\- ¿Palabras solamente? -Dijo ella mirando seriamente a su hija. - Me temo las cosas no son tan simples.

Lilie sintió terror al ver los ojos de su madre, en esos verdes orbes se podía ver nuevamente la locura que la consumió cuando fue controlada por Nihilego. No, ella no perdería a su madre de nuevo.

-Si madre, Ash solo está muy afectado por la muerte de su pikachu, era su primer pokemon, apenas puedo imaginarme el lazo que los unía tras tantas aventuras juntos, el haberlo perdido de esa manera... comprendo que tal vez hice mal en buscar alejarle de esa tumba así, pero si no lo hacía… el…

Lilie tenía miedo, ese mismo miedo que la invadió cuando vio a su madre entrar en el ultra espacio.

-Hija, independiente mente de lo que haya hecho tenga o no repercusiones a futuro, ese chico tiene que aprender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias, graves o no, no es simplemente otorgar un perdón y dejar las cosas en el pasado… debe responder por sus acciones quiera o no

Lilie apretó una de sus pokebolas con cuidado mientras analizaba su movimiento, en eso una empleada de Aesther llego con las cosas de Ash.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero donde guardamos estas cosas.

-En el cuarto que esta junto al mío, tendré un control personal de las acciones de joven Ketchum mientras este en esta casa.

-Como usted lo ordene presidenta.

Lilie parpadeo mientras una idea asaltaba su cabeza ¿Talvez su madre también sentía que algo no estaba bien con ella, y estaba trayendo a Ash por si se descontrolaba de nuevo? Si eso era así, talvez no era buena idea interferir.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ash nunca había estado en una suite en el último piso antes. Si bien se había quedado en uno que otro hotel en sus viajes, una suite era por mucho un gasto de dinero que él no se podía permitir casualmente, mucho menos el de una pent-house en un hotel con lujo excesivo como este. Por lo que subir hasta un arriba en el ascensor debería ser toda una experiencia.

El viaje en ascensor fue el más largo de toda su vida. No sólo porque había más de cincuenta pisos en medio (la musiquita del elevador tampoco ayudaba) Ash podía sentir la presión, un único error y podía darse por perdido, terminaría como juguete de alguna de las rubias, puede que talvez de ambas. Aun así, frente a él solo podía contemplar la victoria. Este sería el inicio de un nuevo viaje. Su nueva aventura para el no como entrenador sino como hombre.

Se paró frente a la puerta, y con pies de plomo toco el timbre.

\- ¿Sí? – la voz de Cynthia se escuchó por el intercomunicador.

-Es Ash. – Dijo tajantemente, no era momento para dudas.

Cynthia sería su primera conquista. Una conquista que no solo marcaba el inicio de su aventura, sino que también era una manera muy audaz para hacer valer su determinación. Él no era virgen por este punto, y aunque le hubiese gustado tener algo más de experiencia antes de desafiar a la reina de Sinnoh, o tiempo para perfeccionar sus habilidades sexuales. Él no podía desperdiciar nuevamente la oportunidad que la vida le dio. Por eso cuando llegó el momento de la conquista de Cynthia, él tuvo que dar un paso al frente.

Ella no se lo iba a dejar fácil, sin duda era muy experimentada, él sabía que su apodo como la reina perra de hielo no era por nada. Pero, si podía hacer que se sometiese a él por completo, entonces sería un comienzo prometedor a algo que sabía que sería increíble además de útil considerando que tenía a otra señora rubia esperando por el en la fundación Aether.

Ash fue recibido exactamente con el tipo de visión que había esperado desde su encuentro en el comedor de la playa. Cynthia abrió la puerta, vistiendo unas medias negras de nylon negro, no llevaba top, aunque sus pezones estaban cubiertos por simples curitas, y sus bragas negras tenían un corazón rojo con la palabra YES escrito encima, toda envuelta en el característico abrigo de pieles. Definitivamente Cynthia se veía increíble.

-Debería haberte cogido hace años. - Dijo Ash, entrando a la lujosísima habitación.

Cynthia seguía preguntándose cómo alguien como Ash se había convertido en alguien tan; asertivo, agresivo, y posesivo. Algo en el chico había cambiado, ella lo sabía, una parte del núcleo del chico parecía haberse ido, Pero ¿Qué? … ¿Dónde estaba esa rata amarilla que seguía al chico a todos lados?

Lamentablemente no hubo más tiempo para pensar. Ash la cogió por sorpresa cuando sus dedos se clavaron en la cadera, dándole un profundo y salvaje beso que la dejo sin aliento. Definitivamente esto no iba como ella lo había planeado, el enfoque de Ash era muy posesivo, incitándola al contacto, para después dejarla con ganas de más. No, no solo había sido el beso, sus manos estaban agarrándola fuertemente, pero sin llegar a herirla. Era fascinante, lo mucho que el chico había cambiado, no sólo es visualmente atractivo para ella, tenía una emocionante llama en sus ojos.

Apenas sus labios se separaron, Cynthia forzó un nuevo beso, deseaba saborear más del chico, podía sentir que está esta sin duda sería una noche para recordar.

-Muy pocos hombres alguna vez trataron de sobrepasarse conmigo de esa manera. Ash, y te aseguro que todos obtuvieron su merecido. - Le dijo, mientras sus manos presionaban su estómago, esa camisa le impedía el paso. -Pero tú no pareces estar intimidado por mí.

-Por supuesto no.- Ash agarró el culo de Cynthia, mientras se deshacía del molesto e inútil abrigo de piel ¿Por qué lo traía en semejante calor? -Eres hermosa y con más experiencia que yo. Pero eres tu quien debería estar intimidada.

-No estoy acostumbrada a ser la presa. - Comento con un deje de curiosidad Cynthia, sin embargo, haría falta más que eso para quitarle su actitud arrogante. - ¿Y por qué Ash? ¿Por qué debería sentirme preocupada? - Sus manos bajaron lentamente, retirando esos molestos pantaloncillos. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener tan mal gusto como para usarlos? - ¿Hay algo que estés ocultando? ¿Una sorpresa especial talvez? - Cynthia sabía que Ash no estaba mal equipado, a diferencia de aquellos idiotas pueblerinos que la habían molestado de mañana. Ash tenía su confianza respaldada en algo muy real, algo que ella había espiado de ante mano hace muchos años, lamentablemente por ese tiempo Ash no pudo entender esa indecente propuesta.

Ash se sorprendió un poco por el brusco movimiento de Cynthia, él había esperado un poco más de juego y palabras, pero parecía ese no sería el caso. - Claro que sí. Deja te lo muestro.

Si en ese momento Ash hubiese resultado ser la media, Cynthia habría estado tan fenomenalmente decepcionado con la situación que de seguro lo hubiese lanzado por una ventana. Ella era una reina, y como tal requería de un tamaño acorde a sus necesidades, pero el semierecto miembro de Ash estaba mostrando con audacia, era una necesidad que ella iba a estar disfrutando toda la noche.

Cynthia estaba perdida en la expectativa de lo que sería una noche muy placentera, pero aún faltaba lo mejor. Sus manchadas bragas guardaban el ultimo tesoro, tesoro que Ash había venido para profanarlo. Jalo duramente el elástico y estas cayeron, deslizándose por sus largas piernas.

-Estoy bastante impresionada por tu crecimiento Ash. – Ella sentía como su coño goteaba en anticipación a lo que vendría, sus pezones se endurecieron dolorosamente. –Muy, muy impresionada- Nunca antes en su vida Cynthia había visto tanto potencial para hacer sus sueños realidad. El miembro era tan grande que la gravedad lo obligada a curvarse.

Cynthia se separó un poco, quería ver lo que se le venía encima con calma.

-Tan grande. - Ella se maravilló de él como una virgen. Era el pene más grande que había visto nunca y le pertenecía a una persona tan joven, de su punta ya goteaba pre-semen en el suelo de la habitación, y debajo de él colgaban un par de pelotas igualmente masivas, probable a punto de reventar teniendo en cuenta lo llenas que parecían. – ¡Mierda! Deberíamos haber cogido hace años. –Comento mientras se arrepentía de no haber convertido a Ash en uno de sus juguetes cuando lo vio por primera vez.

-Podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. - Dijo Ash, con mucha más confianza. Ahora que sabía que su pene era impresionante, sabía que podía empujarla aún más lejos.

Ash necesitaba más audacia, si quería llevar esta situación hasta sus límites, necesitaba un enfoque mucho más severo si quería hacerse valer. Tenía que elegir; guiarla hacia una cama o estimularla suavemente hacia abajo, sobre sus rodillas. Así era como un caballero lo haría, pero él no era un caballero, y no venía a adorar al monumento de mujer que tenía enfrente, el venía a dominarla, a someterla, a romper su espíritu y reconstruirlo a su gusto. Por lo que le agarro del cabello y la arrastro hacia el primer sofá que encontró.

Cynthia se estremeció, dejando escapar un gemido de sorpresa y dolor cuando sintió el tirón, no era muy duro, pero si lo suficientemente para guiarla a donde él quería. Esto no tenía precedentes para Cynthia, quién estaba acostumbrada a ser la dominante. Nunca jamás, nadie, sea hombre o mujer, la había sometido antes. Siempre habían dejado que ella fuese su reina. Eso había hecho a Ash tan intrigante desde el principio, el chico descuidado e irreverente nunca parecía haber sido afectado por esa aura que la rodeaba, mientras todos se postraban y se entregaban sin restricciones, él estaba aquí para dominarla. Eso hizo que la sensación de ser tironeada por el cuero cabelludo, mucho más intimidante.

Finalmente, Ash se sentó en el sofá, su pene aún no estaba completamente erecto, pero para Cynthia era lo más intimidante que había visto jamás, en especial porque seguía manteniendo un firme agarre en su cabello.

-Me imagino que has tenido una gran cantidad de penes antes ¿Cierto? -Dijo mientras que con sus dedos abría fácilmente la vagina de la campeona de Shinon.

-Sí. -Respondió Cynthia, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la fascinante vista entre las piernas de Ash.

\- ¿Cuántos? - Ash sabía que tenía el control, y eso le hizo sentir más excitado. Apenas si la tenía agarrado de su cabello, pero ella estaba perdida mirando a su pene; cautivada y tan vulnerable mientras que este exploraba la feminidad de ella y notaba las diferencias comparadas con la de Lusamine.

Si él quería saber que tan enamorada estaba ella de la visión de su eje, debía ser más dominante, mucho más agresivo, sacarla completamente fuera de equilibrio, sin siquiera darle tiempo a responder. Él debía reducirla rápidamente ya sea con palabras o acciones. -Más de los que puedes contar ¿Verdad? Bueno supongo que ya que tienes tanta experiencia con penes grandes podríamos decir que eres una puta experimentada. Pero dime Cynthia ¿Alguna vez viste uno tan grande como este?

Incluso en sus cogidas más intensas, Cynthia jamás experimento semejante falta de respeto. Ella era una entrenadora de nivel mundial, y la gente la trataba como tal. Siempre que ella aceptaba una la oferta de sexo, era tratada como un privilegio, una oportunidad única. Nunca la habían llamado puta, ningún hombre o mujer que ella hubiese llevado a su cama había tenido tan descaro. Debería terminar esto aquí…pero…no podía. Por alguna razón que no comprendía Cynthia se sentía cautivada por completo. Algo sobre la forma en que Ash estaba hablando, iluminaba partes en su psique que la enloquecían, estaba dispuesta a dejar que Ash se saliese con la suya, dejarse someter a sus caprichos. ¿Esto era lo que habían experimentado sus parejas anteriores?

-No. - Respondió, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba de cerca. -Es el más grande que he visto nunca antes, y por un amplio margen.

Ash sonrió mientras la forzaba a estar más cerca, y ella se quejó de placer mientras lo hacía. -Entonces, ¿Por qué no la adoráis? - Preguntó, mientras frotaba su cara contra su eje, lentamente, empujando su polla gruesa contra sus mejillas. Él no iba a mostrar ninguna piedad o misericordia por Cynthia mientras tomaba todo lo que quería de ella y de toda esta situación. -Si realmente es la polla más grande que has visto, debe merecerlo.

Cynthia se quedó inmóvil. Ash no sabía muy bien qué hacer, y los segundos que pasaron en silencio tras su declaración no lo ayudaron, él no había tenido suficiente práctica para saber exactamente cómo abordar esta situación, por lo que de momento estaba más que nada confiando en sus instintos.

Los segundos pasaron, el orgullo dentro de Cynthia quería terminar con esto ¡Ella era una reina! Pero se encontró asintiendo lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba de acuerdo con los vulgares términos de Ash. Es más, deseaba llevarlos a cabo, darle todo lo que ansiaba e incluso más. Su cuerpo se estremecía con una especie extraña y punzante de excitación. Nunca se había sentido así antes, tan dispuesta a dejarse llevar por la lujuria. –Sera un placer adorar tu magnifico miembro. - Su lengua se escapó de entre sus labios, arrastrándose a lo largo del pene que tenía enfrente, comenzó en la base, luego subió lentamente hasta llegar a la punta, donde le dio un pequeño y tímido beso, justo en el centro de ese amenazante ojo de carne.

Ash sintió como si un inmenso peso le dejase cuando Cynthia estuvo dispuesta a someterse, soltó su cabello y la dejo acomodarse para que ella comenzase a su propio ritmo. Se recostó hacia atrás en el sofá disfrutando de la agradable sensación, la lengua de Cynthia hacia un recorrido lento desde su base, lamiendo lenta y amorosamente todo el camino a punta, donde depositaba un tímido beso antes de comenzar de nuevo.

Aun así, esta no era necesariamente la victoria de Ash. Él había visto el orgullo de la reina arder en los ojos de su presa, y ya tenía mucha experiencia con lo destructivo que podía llegar a ser ese orgullo. Debía encontrar una oportunidad de arrebatárselo, porque si no, seguro que la reina se lo haría pagar. Memorias de su viejo Charizard lo asaltaron claro que sabía que no debía comparar a su viejo pokemon con Cynthia, pero no pudo evitar recordar sus errores.

-Lo haces bien-exclamo acariciando su cabello.

Cynthia estaba lamiendo su camino a lo largo del pene de Ash, pese a su experiencia, se sentía completamente fuera de su elemento, estremeciéndose placenteramente mientras miraba el objeto de su adoración con incredulidad. El pene de Ash era más amenazante de lo que había soñado, podía sentir; la longitud, el grosor, y la vitalidad con cada toque de su lengua. Los labios de su coño se abrían y cerraban con impaciencia, imaginándose lo que sería tenerlo dentro. Ella nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable antes. Tenía miedo del grosor cada vez que su lengua pasaba sobre alguna de las venas del pene, tan ancho era que se preguntaba cómo podría ponerlo dentro de su boca, deseaba poder chuparlo, y sentir como su glande bajaba por su garganta directamente hacia su estómago.

-Me, alaga que te guste.

Cynthia aun sentía a su orgullo gritar con furia e ira dentro de ella, pero Ash había golpeado una parte primaria dentro de ella, algo muy en el fondo, su núcleo se retorcía con placer y lujuria. Esta era una oportunidad para Cynthia, una oportunidad de ir realmente con todo, de disfrutar de una manera tan indulgente y vulgar, que no podría regresar nunca a ser lo que ella había sido antes. Sentía como si una puerta se abriese frente a ella, una que ella no podría volver a cerrar jamás, pero no sentía miedo, ella estaba lista para aprender esas verdades incómodas sobre sí misma, verdades que toda su vida se había negado a reconocer.

Comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, los lametones eran más largos y lujuriosos, así como sus besos eran más babosos y profundos. Había tanto frente a ella, que no sabía cómo empezar. Ya que Ash solo había pedido su adoración, ella no sabía cómo continuar ¿Debía seguir hasta que Ash se corriese o debía tratar de desencajar su mandíbula para meter ese pene en su garganta?

\- ¿Cómo se siente esto? - Preguntó, mientras le dedicaba una sensual mirada desde detrás de su pene.

-Me esperaba más de una puta consumada. - Dijo Ash, con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le dedicaba una mirada de supremacía -Vamos, deja de lamer como una colegiala nerviosa. - Su mano sujeto firmemente de su pelo mientras amenazaba. –Comienza a chupar.

Nuevamente el orgullo de Cynthia dio un brinco, todavía no podía creer el tipo de lenguaje que Ash estaba usando con ella, ni que decir del tratamiento que estaba recibiendo, pero a medida que el dolor entre sus piernas crecía, ella se sentía más decidida. Ella hizo lo que le dijo, obligando a su boca a abrirse lo más que podía, cerro sus labios alrededor de la polla de Ash, protegiéndola de sus dientes. Definitivamente esto era más difícil de los que estaba acostumbrada, pero estaba decidida. Levanto sus rodillas y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para estar lista, sus labios habían hecho un sello hermético alrededor del glande, pero no se movió.

Ash gruñó satisfecho, mirando fijamente a Cynthia quien parecía estar buscando de su aprobación. Se sentía como el hombre que siempre debió ser, irguiéndose orgulloso sobre su presa. Con Cynthia de rodillas, casi hipnotizada por una polla carnosa que ella ni siquiera trató de fingir que no quería chupar tan fuerte como pudiese. Él se sentía realizado. Un nuevo capítulo de su vida comenzaba, uno que implicaría ser un tipo diferente de 'maestro' comenzaba aquí.

Pero necesitaba más, Ash aun podía ver ese orgullo en lo profundo de los ojos de Cynthia. Con sus manos lentamente acariciaron sus mejillas, dándole a Cynthia en una falsa sensación de seguridad, suministrándole suficiente afecto para mantenerla dócil, que esperase un trato más suave de su parte.

-Tienes un hermoso rostro. - Toda la farsa hizo más siniestro cuando la agarró por el pelo y de un solo golpe enterro su pene tan profundo como pudo dentro de la boca de Cynthia. La pobre se ahogó al de repente sentir su garganta estirarse, por culpa de él grosor de su pene, el glande presionando su campanilla y lleno hacia su esófago reposando sobre su garganta. -Pero vamos ¿Cómo podría ver una cara tan bonita y no desear hacer esto? - Dijo, mientras envolvía sus manos en su pelo con fuerza.

Cynthia no podría haber articulado una respuesta, incluso si tuviera una; Ash comenzó a guiar a la cabeza rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia debajo de su pene, con una falta absoluta de piedad. Ningún hombre había sido lo suficientemente audaz como para sorprender antes a la campeona de Sinnoh, pero la falta absoluta cuidado de Ash mostraba con ella, hacía que necesidades primordiales dentro de Cynthia despertasen de su largo letargo. Ella tenía problemas para respirar con una gran polla por su garganta, pero no le importaba, en su mente no había nada más que adoración por el miembro de Ash.

-Eso es lo que estaba buscando. - Dijo, de forma insensible mientras miraba hacia ella. -Pensar que una puta como tú se está ahogando con mi pene, casi me hace preocuparle por el mal rato que una chica normal podría tener cuando coja su cara bonita. Porque sabes, siempre he querido follar así la boquita de una niña la mitad de bella que tú.

Ash sentía la urgente necesidad de correrse en la garganta de la mujer más bella de Sinnoh, no había vergüenza e perder el control con semejante mujeron a sus pies, aun si él tenía una gran sorpresa esperando a Cynthia. Su pene se retorció en su boca antes de disparar una fuerte inyección de esperma espeso, directo al estómago de Cinthya.

Cynthia tocio pesadamente para recuperar el aliento, la dureza con la que Ash había follado su cara y pintado su garganta con un tono de blanco hacían que se estremeciese, su estómago estaba ahora inundado por la blanca semilla de Ash.

–Nunca, en todos estos años, nadie me ha hecho saborear una carga de esta magnitud, jamás. Dijo temblando bajo el dominio de Ash.

-Pero te ha gustado ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Ash, mientras pasaba su miembro por toda la cara de Cynthia. -Puedo decir. Que aun deseas que te folle, incluso puede que ahora lo desees más.

Una sensación de vergüenza broto desde su interior, mientras su orgullo trataba de levantarse, pero ya era tarde. -Sí. No eres como te recuerdo Ash, pero ... Nngh, el hecho que no me trates como cualquier otro chico que haya traído a mi habitación, no me desagrada, de hecho, creo que me puedo volver adicta a esto.

Ash sonrió. - Eso es porque no estoy mirando a ti como una campeona.

-Enserio ¿Entonces como me vez?

-Te veo como a alguien que entrenare para que cumpla mis más perversos decesos sin oponer resistencia.

Cynthia no argumentó en contra de esa declaración. Una oleada de pura lujuria golpeo su coño, el cual ya le dolía por la falta de atención de Ash.

Ash la levanto y puso un dedo sobre la muy mojada vagina y sínicamente tanteo el enorme clítoris que sobresalía sobre esta.

-Antes del plato principal, me gustaría mostrarte algo divertido. - Bromeó, lamiéndose los labios, acomodándose en el regazo de Ash muy feliz. Ya no le importaba la forma en que Ash le hablaba en absoluto, y comenzaba a amar la forma en que le trataba. –Te va a gustar, te lo aseguro. - Con mano firme quito las curitas de sus pezones.

Cynthia no entendía completamente la jerga medica que explicaba su condición, aunque comprendía que; por razones ajenas a su voluntad, ella podía lactar pese a no estar embarazada. Algo relacionado a sus hormonas y algo más que ella no podía entender para nada. Su coño funcionaba como se suponía, así que si alguna vez quería embarazarse no tendría problemas en alimentar a su hijo, pero era una condición extraña. Durante años fue una vergüenza y una gran razón para vestir siempre de negro. Pero como Ash frente a sus carnosos pechos, devorándolos con ojos hambrientos, ella podía darles una segunda oportunidad.

\- ¿Esto es leche? - Preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante y lamiendo su pezón con curiosidad. Era exactamente lo que pensaba que era. Cynthia se quejó mientras Ash presiona sus labios alrededor de uno de sus pezones y chupaba con fuerza, incluso llego a morderle un poco el pezón cuando sintió un pequeño chorro de leche en la boca. - ¿Qué demonios?

La mirada de Ash sobre ella la dejó vulnerable. Ella no deseaba terminar esto así, sería un golpe fatal para su cordura. -Primero, déjame te aseguro que no estoy embarazada, si deseas comprobarlo tengo un Test en mi cartera, podemos hacerlo si no me crees. –La mirada Molesta de Ash le hizo sentirse pequeña y bulnerable- ¡Te daré una mamada mientras esperamos el resultado! Yo ... Esto un…. No sé por qué sucede, los doctores me dijeron que es un desorden en mis hormonas o algo así, no sé mucho de medicina. - Cynthia se sentía como un niño que acababa de ser descubierto en su travesura -No crees que es raro ¿Verdad?

-Creo que es muy raro. - Dijo agarrando ambos pechos y apretando con fuerza. – Sin esas banditas tus pechos están dispuestos a gotear con la menor provocación, solo hace falta un cubo y podría ordeñarte como a un miltank. - Ash se rio con las caras que Cynthia hacia mientras él le retorcía los pezones. - Supongo que me equivoque, no eres una zorra cualquiera, tu eres un miltank listo para ordeñar. - Ash volvió a sujetar un pezón con los dientes y lo chupó con tanta fuerza que le sacó gritos a Cynthia mientras lo hacía. –¿Que tanta leche produces de un día perra?

-No lo sé, nunca he medido. oh Arceus, sí. Mis pechos son tan sensibles, que tengo que cubrirlos con banditas o me manchan la ropa. Por favor, no pares.

-Eres una perra inútil ¿Acaso todo tengo que hacerlo yo?

Cada vez que Ash la llamaba 'perra' un delicioso escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral. Cynthia sentía como Ash la estaba dominado más y más, era un sentimiento tan incómodo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, lo deseaba.

-Lo siento, mañana a primera hora comienzo a medir. - Cynthia estaba tan desesperada y vulnerable, que apenas si podía pensar. Ash estaba explotando su debilidad.-Ash te quiero dentro de mí. – Dijo mientras frotaba su coño con la cabeza del pene de Ash. - Por favor, rápido.

\- Ruégame. - Sentencio Ash severamente. - Ruégame que te folle. - Su tono era frío y dominante.

\- Nadie, nunca me han tratado como tú lo haces, y…y…y estoy disfrutando cada segundo. Así que bien. -Cynthia se alejó dos pasos antes de arrodillarse con la frente tocando el piso -Por favor, dame tu verga. No puedo dejar de pensar en tu poderoso miembro envistiendo me útero. Mis tetas están a de reventar Ash, si no me follas con todas tus fuerzas, te juro que enloqueceré. -Cynthia comenzó a besar desesperadamente los pies de su nuevo amo. - Ash, si lo que quieres tu es una perra, entonces cógeme con tanta fuerza que mi cuerpo aprenda que nunca necesito otro pene más que el tuyo, que nadie me puede satisfacer además de tu poderoso miembro. Por favor doblega a esta presumida reina, conviérteme en algo de tu propiedad.

Las palabras de Cynthia era música para los oídos de Ash. Una confirmación de su victoria, y él estaba muy feliz de completar esta casería enterrando la totalidad de su enorme pene dentro de ella. La increíble estrechez que sintió, era una cosa asombrosa para Ash, era como si el coño de Cynthia se estuviese acomodando a la perfección alrededor de su pene.

-Eres mucho más ajustada de lo que espere.

-Tan grande. - Se quejó Cynthia, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia adelante, mientras sus manos se agarraron a Ash. Nunca antes se había sentido tan llena como ahora -Sin duda este es el mejor pene que he tenido en toda mi vida.

-Y ningún otro se va a sentir bien otra vez más ¿Verdad?

Cynthia negó con la cabeza, gimiendo mientras cabalgaba desesperadamente sobre el pene de Ash. La sensación de plenitud absoluta resultó ser más adictiva y apasionante de lo que imaginaba que sería, ya que una vez que comenzó a moverse, se encontró totalmente incapaz de parar, rebotando con fuerza y rapidez. Había llegado demasiado lejos para tener preocupaciones ahora.

Ash agarro senos de Cynthia de nuevo, pellizcando sus pezones, haciéndolos derramar mucha más de su leche caliente. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, de manera constante, guiando a Cynthia de forma rápida y dura. Sentía increíble, pero que necesitaba más.

-Fóllame tan duro y de la forma que desees. - Ella grito. -Haz que me corra más duro de lo que nunca antes logre, y voy a ser tuya. - Ella se sintió tan bien al dejar esas palabras salir, mientras su cuerpo está retorciéndose de necesidad y la indulgencia carnal contra él.

Mientras se alimentaba de uno de sus pezones Ash se sentía como un rey. Cynthia no paraba de gemir, su voz sonaba cada vez más fuerte, mientras el marcaba un ritmo muy alocado. Con su mano libres agarros las grandes y bien formadas nalgas de Cynthia como Ash empezó a prepararse para su siguiente paso.

Cynthia sintió como Ash tomaba una de sus piernas y se la ponía por encima de su hombro, aulló de sorpresa al darse cuenta lo mucho que la estimulaba el nuevo ángulo de penetración, jadeo como perro cuando su primer orgasmo la golpeo con la fuerza de un camión a más de 100km por hora a su perspectiva mental.

-Eres mía. - Se quejó Ash, mientras golpeaba su coño sin descanso. - Fuiste mía en el segundo que decidí que lo serías. Esto es sólo hacerlo oficial.

Cynthia apenas si podía entender esas duras y posesivas palabras, pero si sintió un deslumbrante deseo en su coño. Ella estaba en el paraíso, jadeando y gimiendo contra Ash, mientras este le daba el tratamiento en bruto que había deseado sin saber por mucho tiempo. No había sabido lo mucho que necesitaba, pero ahora que lo tenía, ella solo podía amar la manera en que Ash tomó el control, torciendo el placer y la humillación a través de su cuerpo.

-Lo haces, Ash. Eres … mi propietario, lo juro. Me y estas putillas tetas de leche que tengo…nosotras, todas, las….3, si tres, nosotras que somos tres, te pertenezco, soy tuya, de tu polla, por favor.

\- ¿Ya no puedes hablar coherentemente? Dios sí que te estoy partiendo el coño. - Fue la arrogante respuesta de Ash, mientras martillaba su coño sin ninguna piedad, centrándose en el uso exhaustivo de embestidas salvajes.

Cynthia se sentía como un adolescente en su primera vez, con la polla de Ash martillado profundamente en su matriz, mientras ella se ahogaba en la felicidad absoluta de la entrega y la sumisión. Sentía; como su coño se retorcía de placer y emoción con cada envestida, como sus pliegues se estiraban deliciosamente alrededor de su eje, y como la entrada a su útero era golpeada sin piedad por él. Cynthia estaba teniendo el momento de su vida, tanto era su deleite que ni siquiera sentía vergüenza por que sus pechos dejasen salir cálida leche blanca.

-Soy tuya Ash, vente dentro mío. -Exclamo en un momento de lucidez. - Por favor márcame con tu blanco semen. - Un potente orgasmo surgió nuevamente a través de ella.

Ash enterró su verga en las profundidades del coño de Cynthia justo antes de que sus bolas vaciasen toda su carga de esperma caliente en el apretado agujero que no dejaba de tener deliciosos espasmos alrededor de su pene. Ash era más que feliz de darle la marca que tanto pedía, después de todo él tenía otros planes todavía. Y e soltar una carga en el interior de la campeona de Sinnoh apenas su era un inicio.

Ash dejó caer a Cynthia sobre la cama poco después, estaba cansado, pero feliz, sus planes se estaban moviendo, en poco tiempo…fue entonces que Ash se dio cuenta de una falla importante en su plan. Cynthia era humana, por lo tanto, él no podía meterla dentro de una pokebola y llevarla a todos lados para entrenarla.

Ash se levantó un poco preocupado al descubrir un detalle, que claramente había dejado pasar en el calor del momento.

\- ¿Por lo tanto, tengo que llamarte maestro ahora? - Cynthia ni tenía que pensar en alguna contra medida, ella se había ofrecido voluntariamente a su pene en el calor del momento, y aunque su calentura ya había terminado, ella no se retractaba de sus palabras, su mente se rompió antes, y sin la polla de su amo para alimentarla ella se rompería mucho más.

-Yo estaba esperando tener más dificultades contigo. - Admitió Ash un poco confundido. -Aunque si, puedes llamarme así.

Cynthia se levantó levemente y admiro el trabajo de Ash, su coño no dejaba de gotear blanco esperma mezclado con sus propios jugos – Jamás me he sentido tan satisfecha después del sexo. - Ronroneó ella, al momento que metía dos dedos en su coño, para después lamerlos como si estuviesen cubiertos de chocolate.

-No te preocupes, no he terminado de follarte. –Anuncio Ash con el miembro totalmente erecto.

-Me lo imagino. -Cynthia se acostó satisfecha. - ¿Podrías pasarme la bolsa que está en el tercer cajo a la izquierda?

Ash quiso negarse, pero por más que busco, no encontró ningún motivo para hacerlo, solo era un pedido sin sentido. Talvez quería la prueba de embarazo que dijo para comprobar si ahora si estaba preñada.

-Aquí. – dijo mientras le entregaba la bolsa.

Cynthia abrió la bolsa con una sonrisa. –Había esperado que tú lo usases Ash, pero… - La rubia se quedó sin aliento mientras examinaba el collar de cuero negro, con una brillante hebilla metálica con forma de pokebola – Pero tú eres mi maestro ahora así que yo debo llevar una marca tuya. –Explicó Cynthia con una sonrisa.

Ash rabio un poco ¿Cynthia había planeado qué?

-No ponga esa cara maestro, reconozco tu victoria y mi sumisión. - Cynthia se puso el collar. –Y antes que preguntes, si, ya he hecho esto antes, cada cierto tiempo me encuentro un chico lindo, y le hago ponerse uno como este como muestra de su sumisión a mi persona.

-Yo no me he sometido ante nadie.

-Y por eso yo llevo el collar. - Cynthia se encogió de hombros. – Puedo decirlo sin temor a equivocarme, soy la primera chica que sometes ¿Verdad?

Ash se sintió ligeramente molesto, esa mirada orgullosa y presumida de Cynthia no le agradaba.

-Me pregunto ¿Debo admirarte por tener tanto potencial como para dominarme, o sentirme mal porque un novato me derroto?-Dijo de manera irónica mientras le sonreía.

-Siéntete alagada porque te escogí.

-Si lo estoy, pero. - Cynthia saco un control de la bolsa. –¿Sabes qué es esto?

-No.

Cynthia solo se rio de buena gana mientras Ash apretaba los dientes con disgusto.

-Vale, vale, esto va a ser una experiencia muy educativa, para ambos. - Cynthia se sienta y sonríe genuinamente. - Esto es un control para este collar, como sabrás, no es un collar normal y corriente, tiene sus trucos, estoy seguro que te pasaras a lo grande descubriéndolos.

Ash sujeto el control con algo de duda, por alguna razón parecía importante, pero algo no cuadraba.

-Entonces, vamos a ver si puedo hacer esto bien. -Cynthia se arrodillo sobre la cama. - Soy tu puta personal a partir de ahora, yo vivo para adorar tu polla en cualquier momento y lugar que lo desees, y no permitiré que ningún otro hombre me toque a partir de ahora, a no ser que tu así lo desees …. ¿Lo hice bien? -Cynthia se rio de nuevo. - Cielos nunca lo hice, y ahora me arrepiento de no haberme gravado alguna de las muy dramáticas declaraciones de mis otras parejas.

Ash quería preguntar tantas cosas; ¿Por qué esa declaración tan ridícula? ¿Por qué el collar? ¿Por qué el control?, pero. - Se me permite a cogerte en cualquier momento a partir de ahora ¿Verdad? Puedo vivir con eso. –No quería pensar en nada más que eso de momento.

-Lo sé, una ronda de sexo me tiene mucho más feliz el fin de semana que un estúpido torneo. –Cynthia se acostó boca abajo en la cama. –Además, a juzgar por la cara de idiota que llevas, pienso que deseas que más de una chica que te llame maestro. Estoy feliz de ser la primera y creo que podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo, con una condición a mi favor claro está.

\- ¿Y cuál sería esa condición?

-Me comprometí a algunos eventos así que de momento no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo a tu lado. Aunque después de eso no tengo nada en la agenda y Arceus sabe que necesito unas vacaciones. -Cynthia se relamió los labios podía sentir la impaciencia brotar de Ash, el pobre chico aún era un novato. – Así que aquí está mi oferta. - Ella se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Ash, agarrando su polla pegajosa y levantándola lentamente. – Una oferta que estoy seguro que no podrás rechazar.

\- ¿Y tú oferta es? -Volvió a preguntar Ash, esta vez visiblemente molesto.

-Te ayudare con este pequeño harem que te estas armando, incluso te daré más de estos lindos collares, a cambio tú, respetas mi horario, y me ayudas en una o dos capturas que tengo en mente.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré a buscarte chicos con los que deba compartirte? -Exclamo este molesto por tal declaración.

\- Nada, por eso no te pido ayuda para ninguno. A quien quiero es una vieja conocida, últimamente ha estado molestándome y me gustaría que le pusieses en su lugar. ¿Trato?

-Puedes besar mis bolas. – Ash sintió como Cynthia ponía sus labios sobre sus bolas, y una vez que el acuerdo fue sellado, comenzaba a chuparlas.

Fuese o no que Ash estaba de acuerdo con Cynthia, a ella le daba igual, podía usar la ignorancia del chico a su favor, obviamente no podría dominarlo, pero si podría manipularlo un poco. Mientras gozaba las consecuencias. Las lujuriosas y deliciosas consecuencias.

* * *

Como siempre agradezco a Kaiser por su ayuda en crear este fic.

Pásense por sus fics de lucha por ser en los cuales yo le ayudo un poco.


	3. Capitulo: 3

Perdón por estar inactivo por tanto tiempo, pero mi tenia problemas con el capitulo 4

Coautor-kaiserofdarkness

* * *

Capitulo 3: Despertar

Lentamente el sol ingresaba por las pesadas persianas de la lujosa habitación de Hotel, indicando a sus ocupantes de que ya amanecía, de que debían vestirse y comenzar con un nuevo día.

Ash nunca se imaginó que su idea de convertir a una compañera de viaje en su esclava sexual fuese una idea única... rayos incluso había películas con esa temática (películas muy malas, pero ese no era el punto) pero ni en sus más alocados sueños se imaginó lo que Cynthia le conto.

Resultaba ser que esto de que los entrenadores se esclavicen los unos a los otros era más común de lo esperado, había una especie de regla no escrita que decía que quien se someta debía usar una especie de pokebola en el cuello con el nombre de su amo para identificar su pertenencia, casi como si fuese un Pokemon para este, normalmente se limitaba a la cantidad de chicas que el amo podía mantener, pero no había problema alguno si entre las chicas y este se organizaban para ello. Cinthia le había propuesto a Ash algo parecido, pero este se había negado a recibir dinero. Eso sin contar con las otras condiciones, las cuales iban desde lo extraño hasta lo realmente inútil. Ejm. Se usaba ciertos símbolos para avisar a entrenadores ya versados sobres sitios para exhibición pública (Brook siempre le había sugerido dormir los parques con esos en la entrada) intercambio de mascotas (No recordaba haber visto nunca uno de esos) incluso había uno para señalar lugares de orgias (¡La puerta de la casa del Profesor Oak tenía uno gravado!)

–Sin duda alguna, el mundo está más loco de lo que imagine.

–Ash…Quiero decir amo. No le des tantas vueltas al asunto, simplemente acéptalo y disfruta. - Comento Cynthia cómicamente mientras veía a su amo rascarse la cabeza con desesperación. – No eres el primer pervertido que se imagina un viaje acompañado de su harem personal, y en nuestro tiempo no es tan raro que uno logre.

Ash quiso decir algo en contra, pero era la verdad, él no era el primero pervertido y seguramente no sería el último, aun así, nunca se imaginó que la situación ya estuviese tan avanzada que ya hubiese reglas predefinidas.

–Solo me parece asombroso el nivel de perversión de este mundo. -Comento cuando ya no tenía ni idea de que más podía comentar sin romperse la cabeza. –Nunca espere que ya estuviese tan avanzada la situación y con tal aceptación en la sociedad.

Cynthi asintió. –Hay muchos entrenadores por allí, era obvio que habría unos pervertidos. -Se ríe de buena gana. –Siempre habrá un hueso si lo buscas, ya sea hombres o mujeres.

Ash no supo que decir, de hecho, no quería decir nada, por lo que cogió su ropa y se metió en la ducha sin mediar palabra.

Cynthia solo lo siguió, aunque no le quedaban energías para otro round, no perdería la oportunidad de demostrarle a su amo su completa sumisión.

–Déjeme lavarle la espalda amo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

May era una mujer afortunada a su corta edad, dotada de bella, adinerada, con gran talento como coordinadora pokemon, amada por su familia, amigos, y ahora un prometido con igual talento para los concursos pokemons como ella. Si bien su vida no era perfecta, esta no era mala en absoluto. Su reciente fama como coordinadora pokemon le había conseguido la entrada al más famoso concurso pokemon del mundo. El denominado concurso solo se celebraba una vez cada cuatro años, y daba a sus participantes la oportunidad de participar en varios estadios alrededor del mundo, para que estos prueben todo su potencial así como por primera vez en la historia de este se daría un concurso de exhibición en la región de alola para tratar de difundir tal arte en la región. Aun así, May no era feliz, tenía una astilla clavada en el costado, una que le impedía ser feliz.

–Hija si pones es cara tu prometido se preocupará. -Hablo su madre Caroline, interrumpiendo los pensamientos perdidos de su hija la cual estaba viendo hacia el oscuro mar, desde la ventada del camarote del crucero en el que viajaban. –¿Estás bien?

May asintió. –Solo me estoy preparando para el concurso que está por venir, no quiero repetir los errores que tuve en el anterior.

Caroline abrazo a su hija con cariño. –Estuviste genial hija, relájate… lo que sucedió en si fue cosa del momento no debes culparte por ello

–¡Pero madre! -May fue incapaz de continuar sin delatarse a sí misma. –Si tienes razón, estoy bien.

Caroline solo sonrió y jalo su mano. –Ven, vamos a comer, escuche por el altavoz que hay un bufet de todos los mariscos que puedas comer en la cubierta tres.

May se despidió secamente de su hermano y padre, antes de seguir a su madre quien ya había salido del camarote.

–¿Por qué tienes ganas de mariscos madre? -Pregunto May cuando se dio cuenta que su madre no era una habida comedora de mariscos.

–Solo quería salir de allí sin llamar la atención de los demás, has estado muy estresada últimamente hija ¿Por qué?

May quiso hacerse la loca, pero su madre solo le sonrió comprensivamente.

–¿Tiene algo que ver con la carta que enviaste hace una semana?

–¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? -Pregunto May, quien estaba segura de haber enviado esa carta con la mayor discreción posible.

–Hay pocas cosas que un hijo pueda ocultarle a sus padres. -Carolina sonrió. –Talvez tu padre…

–¡Norman está más preocupado en meterse debajo de la falda de la enfermera Joy que en mis problemas madre! Te lo puedo asegurar.

May no había querido tocar el tema de la infidelidad de su padre de esta manera, pero había sido imposible pasarlo por alto más tiempo. Ella había ganado un viaje todo pagado para ella y su familia, alrededor del mundo, mientras participaba en el concurso pokemon más grande de la historia ¿Y su padre se había arreglado para traer a su amante? Todo mientras su madre se hacía ocho para tratar de ocultar esta infidelidad a sus hijos.

–Por favor hija, no llames a tu padre así... tu no lo comprendes, pero. -Ella solo desvió la mirada. –Esto podría ser por culpa mía en parte…

May rodo los ojos con desgano, en este punto ya no sabía que creer de su madre. Las señales eran claras ¿Por qué su madre seguía negándolo?

–No te entiendo madre ¿Por qué no lo corres de la casa? -May apretó con fuerza su puño. –Si es porque él te amenazo yo….

Caroline sujeto las manos de su hija con ternura. –A ratos hija, hay que comprender que las cosas no son tan fáciles como aparentan a simple vista, y que lo mejor es dejarlo pasar.

–¡¿Pasar?!-Grito May, pero Caroline solo sonrió de medio lado.

–Puede que le haya cogido el gusto, solo un poco.

May se quedó de piedra mientras su madre revelaba un dato bastante importante ¿Acaso ambos adultos habían ascendido a una relación de tres? Pero entonces…

–Hija la carta que mandaste fue para Ash ¿Verdad? -Comento Caroline apresurada, no quería responder más preguntas. –¿Por qué?

May se sintió estafada por la forma en que la conversación cambio de rumbo, pero por más que quiso articular palabra no pudo más que asentir en silencio.

–No sé si decir si lo que sientes por Ash es algo lindo o un problema hija. -Carolina sujeto los hombros de su hija con amor. –Estas a punto de casarte con Drew, es un paso importante hija. No quiero que lo hagas si no estás 100% segura de que esa unión será para siempre.

May quiso argumentar en contra usando la relación de Joy y su padre, pero la duda de que su madre había accedido a esa relación la dejo sin aliento. ¿Y si desde un principio su madre había sugerido tener a alguien más en la cama? Las implicaciones dejaban a May sin habla. Ni que decir de la perversión que le hacía sentir en su entrepierna.

–Yo…solo quiero hablar con él una vez más, aclarar mis sentimientos, no creo poder continuar si no lo hago. -Contesto honestamente, mientras su mente se perdía en la posibilidad "Si mis padres llegaron a un acuerdo ¿Por qué yo no?"–Es un paso importante como ya dijiste.

–¿Y si esos sentimientos no han cambiado? ¿Renunciaras a todo lo que has logrado por algo que puede no llegue a ser jamás? Hija quiero me rectifiques nuevamente las cosas… ¿Te casas por amor, o solo por no perder tu imagen porque Drew te pidió la mano en medio de ese concurso Pokemon?

A May le enfado el tono de su madre, esta era su vida, nada la obligaba a hacer nada, si ella quería se casaba y si no, no.

–Hablaremos de eso cuando se dé madre. -May salió de allí hecha toda una furia.

Caroline trato de detener a su hija, pero esta la ignoro por completo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lusamine estaba sentada en la puerta de su casa esperando al hombre de sus sueños, o más bien al hombre que le daría un remplazo para su inútil hijo. No pudo evitar sonreír y cruzar sus brazos bajo su pecho cuando finalmente vio a Ash acercarse a su casa, escoltado firmemente por dos de sus empleadas de confianza que le guiaban.

–¡Finalmente llegaste! -La rubia bien dotada se lamió los labios descaradamente. –Estaba empezando a preocuparme de que intentaras huir de tu querida esposa. Pero no te atreverías a hacer eso ¿Verdad? -Lusamine se acercó y beso descaradamente a Ash. –Eres un esposo tan amoroso después de todo.

Ash solo levantó una mano señalando a su escolta. –¿No deberías hacer algo con ellas primero?

Lusamine solo miro a sus empleadas, quienes rápidamente se fueron sin decir palabra. –¿Algo más querido?

Ash la inmovilizó en el marco de la puerta, mientras besaba lujuriosamente a la rubia. Un beso que no transmitía ni amor o confianza, un beso que ella había estado anhelando desde la última vez se vieron. Cuando se separaron Lusamine con un movimiento de sus manos revelo sus pechos al aire, mientras metía su otra mano dentro del pantalón de Ash.

–Eres plenamente consciente de que no vas a dejar ni a mí ni a esta casa ¿Verdad? -Lusamine acaricio el miembro aun dormido de Ash. –Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender que me perteneces ¿Verdad? -La mujer le lamio lentamente el oído mientras le susurraba dulcemente. –No importa lo que piense Gladion o Lilie, vives aquí ahora y no vas a ir a ninguna parte. -La mujer se apartó lentamente de la puerta y Ash. –¿Estás listo comenzar tu nueva vida? Prometo ser una esposa amorosa que se pasara cada momento de su vida adorado y mamando tu polla ¿O preferirías simplemente pasar tu nueva vida preñándome una y otra vez?

–¿Hay alguna diferencia?

–No mucha, eventualmente me ayudaras a reemplazar mi….

–¡¿Por qué tengo que irme, mientras él se muda a aquí por dos semanas?!

–Hermano. Por favor no grites dentro de la casa.

La voz de Gladion y Lilie interrumpió los pensamientos pecaminosos de Lusamine, haciéndola gruñir por lo bajo.

–Mejor encárgate de eso antes de comenzar nada. -Comento Ash divertido, mientras se acomodaba discretamente a un lado de la puerta. –Buena suerte "mami"

Lusamine tuvo que arreglarse su top rápidamente, antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentar a sus hijos.

–Niños. -Lusamine quiso poner su mejor mirada de póker, pero el ver el rostro inconforme de sus hijos no le ayudo mucho. –Por favor, no griten en la casa.

–¡Madre tenemos que hablar sobre qué Ash se mude aquí! -Grito Gladion mientras Lilie se quedaba detrás de su hermano en silencio.

–Te lo dije la última vez que hablamos, él se queda con nosotros hasta que page por lo que ha hecho. - Lusamine suspiró fríamente mientras miraba a su hija. –Si me sigues molestando por eso, haré que la estancia de Ash sea permanente entendido.

Gladion se dispuso a continuar con su reclamo, cuando Ash salió desde detrás de la puerta.

–Por favor Gladion no hagas esto más molesto de lo que ya es. -Comento Ash mientras ocultaba la mitad de su brazo detrás de Lusamine. –Sé que esto no te agrada, ni a mí. Pero como dicen, a mal paso métele prisa.

Lusamine jadeo feliz mientras se dejaba arrastras por la sensación que le producía la mano de su joven amante frotando descaradamente su regordete culo, poniendo fuerza en su agarre, casi como si la quisiese reclamar aquí y ahora.

–¡To…todos podemos llevarnos bien! -Grito Lilie al ver que su hermano apretaba los puños con furia. –No peleen.

Gladion y Ash se miraban mientras un trueno chocaba en el centro.

–¿Por qué tengo que irme de mi casa? –Recrimino Gladion mirando a su madre.

–Tu madre está preocupada nada más, solo quiere que te den la mejor atención que el dinero pueda pagar. -exclamo Ash sin emoción alguna mientras que le veía.

Las caricias de Ash hacían que Lusamine temblase de placer y anticipación. La mano de Ash ya se había metido debajo de su ropa interior y ahora estaba acariciando directamente sus labios superiores vaginales, mientras un pulgar se clavaba en su ano.

–Y tú te quedas ¿Por qué?

–Supongo que seré yo quien pague dicho tratamiento con el sudor de mi frente. -Ash saco rápidamente su mano del interior de la rubia y la uso para dar una fuerte y firme nalgada a Lusamine. –¿No es así?

Lusamine se rio para sí misma mientras miraba una expresión horrorizada en el rostro de sus hijos.

–Lilie nunca me dijiste que Ash fuese un niño tan travieso. -Comento antes de que alguno de sus hijos pudiese abrir la boca para decir algo más. –Pero ya basta de bromas. Adentro los dos ¡YA!

Gladion quiso quedarse para ver qué acciones tomaba su madre contra el pervertido, pero escuchar como los apresurados pasos de su hermana se perdían dentro de la casa, reconsidero sus opciones, y decide retirarse.

Lusamine sonrió con burla mientras veía a su hijo huir. Tras unos segundos tuvo que apoyar su peso contra el umbral de la puerta, ya que sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle debido a las insistentes caricias de Ash en su retaguardia. Sentía como si su corazón quisiese salirse de su pecho, se acababa de correr frente a sus hijos con una fuerza espelúznate.

–No hay nada de malo en ser un poco juguetón Ash. Es una buena forma de forjar lazos fuertes entre dos personas. -Las caricias de Ash sobre su adolorido culo hacían que ella menease sus caderas con anticipación. –Sin embargo, debes esperar un poco más, aun no tengo lista la jaula que contendrá a mi inútil Gladion.

Ash no dijo nada, mientras con su otra mano sujeto uno de los pechos de Lusamine, luego comenzó a besarla lujuriosamente.

–Con este poderoso agarre que tienes sobre mí, es casi como si le gritases al mundo que eres mi dueño. -Lusamine se rio un poco. –O tal vez solo está siendo juguetón porque soy una mujer mayor.

–¿Qué clase de ser seria si no buscase la felicidad de mi hembra de crianza?

Ese único comentario basto para que todo el cuerpo de Lusamine temblase en anticipación, su mente está perdida tratando de calcular a dónde podría ir la situación, mientras sus caderas de movían ligeramente contra la mano de Ash.

–¿Te gusta cómo se siente muchacho?

–Me gustaría más si no tuvieses esta ropa tan molesta en medio.

–Eres tan bueno conmigo querido. -Comento casi en un tono burlón, mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás, asegurándose de que su culo llenara fácilmente las manos de su amante. –¿Por qué no eres un caballero y me ayudas a todo este equipaje tu habitación?

Ash se separó dejando a Lusamine necesitada, luego ingreso a la casa con una sonrisa petulante.

–¡Oye! ¡Te pedí que hicieras algo! -Sin embargo, Lusamine solo obtuvo un saludo de parte de Ash a modo de respuesta. Cuando el chico finalmente se perdió de vista, la mujer rio con ganas mientras clavaba sus uñas en la puerta una vez más. –No puedo creer que hicieras algo así, en frente de mis hijos. Uf, mi corazón estaba que explota.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ash caminaba molesto por los pasillos de su nueva casa, el realmente no había querido venir todavía, pero cuando se encontró con las empleadas de Aether que se supone estaban buscándolo, supo que no tenía escapatoria. Afortunadamente se topó con ellas mucho después de que él había dejado el hotel donde paso una noche con Cynthia, por lo que era poco probable Lusamine se enterase de su pequeña aventura, al menos por ahora.

–No deberías molestar a mama así, ella es muy peligrosa cuando se le molesta. -Comento Lilie con voz nerviosa detrás de una puerta.

–¿Podrías salir de la habitación y hablarme a la cara? -Pregunto Ash, a lo que Lilie solo cerró la puerta con fuerza. –Lilie, yo… mira lamento haberme comportado así contigo antes…yo, perdí mis cabales. Lo siento.

–Yo también lo siento.

Ash no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar esa línea, pero como Gladion apareció frente a él con cara de pocos amigos, no pudo preguntar nada más.

–¿Qué quieres aborto mal hecho?

Ash se sorprendió por el odio que sentía contra el pobre Gladion, él nunca había sido alguien que guardase rencor hacia los demás, menos sin alguna buena razón, pero desde la muerte de su compañero amarillo, sentía como si el odio lo consumiese por dentro.

–Estas enfermo Ash, no sé lo que te pasa, pero desde la muerte de tu pokemon has estado actuando muy raro.

Ash asintió ante la declaración de Gladie. Últimamente no se sentía como el, era casi como si alguien le hubiese volado la tapa a una olla de presión dentro de su cabeza.

–¿Cuál es tu punto? -Pregunto de la forma más diplomática, que el dolor de cabeza que sentía cada vez que lo veía a Gladion, se lo permitió.

–Busca ayuda profesional. - Gladion paso alado suyo golpeándolo en un costado. –La necesitas.

Ash se quedó en silencio un momento, deseaba correr tras Gladion y romperle las piernas, pero después de respirar unos segundos no pudo evitar pensar que posiblemente ese molesto rubio tenía la razón. Algo raro estaba pasándole. Pensamientos que nunca había tenido estaban invadiendo su mente.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina llegada de Lusamine, quien prácticamente se subió sobre el mientras lo besaba descaradamente. Cuando el beso finalmente se rompió, Ash no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese; follarse tan duro a la rubia loca que tenía enfrente, que la maldita no podría cerrar las piernas cuando él terminase.

Lusamine tomó un momento para recobrarse tras el apasionado beso. Camino alrededor de Ash mientras balanceaba descaradamente sus caderas. –¡Bienvenido tu nuevo hogar mi amor! Asegúrate de intimidar, violar, y gastar todo el dinero que puedas desear. -Una risa sádica escapo por los labios de la mujer mientras se alejaba unos metros de su amante. Se giró repentinamente, y uso su dedo para hacer un gesto para que se acercara. –Porque a cambio, eres mío. -Lusamine uso su peso para empujar a Ash contra la pared más cercana. –Abraza tu lado más oscuro mientras estés en esta casa, nadie te detendrá, aquí no tienes que ponerle límites a tu imaginación, ni trabas a tu perversión. Pídelo, y lo hare realidad.

–¿Qué te dije sobre no tener cuidado cuando pides deseos?

–Muéstrame cuánta oscuridad hay en tu alma. A cambio te daré un pedazo mío como recompensa. ¿Cómo suena eso?

–Suena como que te vas a arrepentir.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lilie jadeo en silencio mientras apuntalaba la puerta del cuarto en el que se escondía con todo su cuerpo, ella no entendía lo que estaba escuchando desde el otro lado de la puerta. Todo comenzó cuando vio a Gladion alejarse rápidamente tras su conversación con Ash, quiso salir y disculparse por el comportamiento de su hermano, pero la vergüenza que sentía se lo impidió, luego llego su madre.

Lo que seguía era… ni siquiera sabía cómo describir lo que escucho mientras estaba escondida detrás de la puerta. En el fondo, se sentía tan retorcida por haber haberlo escuchado, tan enfadada por su madre, cada nervio de su cuerpo palpitaba. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que se lamiera los labios. Con las bragas un poco mojadas, apretó su oído derecho contra la puerta.

Su madre parecía estar interesada en Ash de una forma muy retorcida, y por eso lo había traído a su casa. Algo sobre lo que acababa de descubrir golpeó en su corazón, haciéndolo palpitar como nunca antes. ¿Ash la iba a violar? Su madre había mencionado que podía hacerlo, y si bien no menciono un blanco, su hermano obviamente no era un potencial objetivo.

\- ¿Ash?

Lilie se lamió los labios antes de reunir el valor para salir del cuarto, su madre y Ash parecían haber seguido su camino. Por unos segundos considero seguirles, pero el miedo que sentía se lo impidió, por lo que comenzó su peregrinaje hacia su habitación.

Los recuerdos de su pasado encuentro con Ash la asaltaron, recordaba la ferocidad con la que la ataco, la furia cuando la aplasto contra el piso, el deseo en sus ojos cuando rasgo sus ropas. Era, una sensación intoxicante que deseaba repetir sin duda alguna.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ash sabía que él no sentía ningún tipo de amor por Lusamine, ningún respeto por su cuerpo, su inteligencia, o su familia. El solo sentía lujuria. Deseaba humillarla, maltratarla, que llorase mientras él la follaba tan fuerte como podía, deseaba romper su orgullo como mujer y científica, reducirla a nada más que un objeto que el usaría a su conveniencia, un objeto que desecharía cuando ya no le entretuviese.

Y eso le aterraba. ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿De donde había nacido semejante necesidad de follar? ¿Cuándo comenzó a sentirse de esta forma?

Ash forzó las pocas neuronas que aún seguían funcionando a buscar una respuesta, lamentablemente, la rubia loca no estaba ayudando.

Lusamine meneaba las caderas de un lado a otro, mostrando a su joven amante todo lo que ella tiene para ofrecerle.

–¿Entonces qué será lo primero que harás? ¿Cómo te ganaras mi favor? ¿Cómo me demostraras que eres el hombre de la casa? ¿Harás a Gladion llorar, gritar, y buscarme con los ojos llenos de mocos? ¿iras y Violaras a Lilie? ¿Violarías mi hija bajo mi propio techo mientras que ella suplica piedad y ayuda hacia mi persona? -La voz de Lusamine estaba cargada de lujuria mientras trataba de que Ash comenzase. –Adelante, demuéstrame que no me equivoque cuando te traje. Toma lo que es tuyo por derecho, y luego préñame, una y otra vez.

La mujer no podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca, pero lo único en su mente era el bulto en los pantalones de su joven amante. Por supuesto que ella estaría feliz de inclinarse para plantar hambriento y desesperado beso justo en la punta de su pene, mientras la voz de Gladion se apagaba lentamente por los pasillos. O gritar en éxtasis, mientras Ash empujase a su Lilie contra una pared, mientras brazos levantaban las piernas de su hija, exponiendo su coño empapado, para después empujar salvajemente su pene en el interior de su hija, quien gritaría de dolor y placer. Ash no obtendría resistencia por parte de ella en ninguno de esos escenarios, solo un gemido de perra en celo cuando empujase su inmensa hombría dentro de cualquiera de sus agujeros. Ella criaría a sus hijos, a todos ellos, con absoluta devoción.

–Hazlo. Ayúdame a reemplazar a mi hijo de mierda. Dame algo de lo que pueda estar orgullosa. - Lamiéndose los labios, la mujer acaricio sus pechos; apretando y jugando con sus suaves montículos.

Para Ash era una sensación inexplicable saber que ya había reemplazado a Gladion en el corazón de su Lusamine, y que pronto lo iba a reemplazar físicamente con otro hijo. Pero había algo de lo que debía encargarse primero.

–¿Dónde pusiste mi cuarto? -Pregunto fríamente, tratando de ignorar la dolorosa erección que sentía en ese momento. –Hay algo que me gustaría terminar.

Lusamine se agarró con fuerza la camisa de Ash, clavando sus uñas en la piel con toda la intención de dejar docenas de marcas en la carne de su espalda. –¿Qué puede ser más importante que ganarte mi favor?

Ash sintió un poco de dolor, lo cual solo alentó las brasas de su lujuria. Deseaba follar sin parar, y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Sin embargo, en lo profundo de su cerebro había algo más, algo que le impedía simplemente follar a su amante tan rápido y fuerte como pudiese. Un deseo que lo había acompañado desde que decidió convertirse el entrenador pokemon estaba martillando en lo profundo de su alma. Había una necesidad, un deseo que él no podía simplemente satisfacer con el cuerpo de Lusamine. Miro hacia el pasillo y sonrío ampliamente.

–Planeo formar un equipo pokemon y participar en el torneo que está por venir en la que parece participaran algunos campeones de ligas Pokemon de otras partes del mundo.

Lusamine quiso rabiar ante esa declaración, pero en los ojos de Ash encontró una fuerza que la hizo estremecer hasta su núcleo. Era claro que el chico era movido por algo más que lujuria, algo que ella definitivamente no podía controlar.

–Solo hombres fuertes como tú pueden preñarme.

–Solo has tenido un hombre en tu vida. -Ash le corto el discurso a Lusamine rápidamente.

–Cierto…En mi vida solo encontrado a otro hombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer eso. - Agarró la mano del joven y lo arrastro hacia otra habitación. –Desafortunadamente él solo pudo darme; una niña mimada, y un hijo de mierda.

–Al menos Lilie es linda. -Comento cómicamente Ash, quien no sabía a donde quería llegar Lusamine con ese discurso. –Casi tanto como la madre de hecho.

La rubia jadeo alegremente por el innecesario cumplido, incluso llego a morderse el labio cuando sintió unas manos deslizarse por sus nalgas.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar con ese discurso?

Lusamine sonrió, era bueno que Ash no fuese alguien que le gustase ser directo.

–Eres alguien lo suficiente lindo como para mantenerme feliz, y tan impresionantemente dotado como hacerme sentir joven de nuevo. Vas a ser un marido maravilloso. -Lusamine abrió una puerta y empujo a Ash rápidamente en el interior. –Pero yo no comparto. Con nadie.

Ash solo rodo los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama que intuía era de Lusamine (Esperaba que Lilie no tuviese tan mal gusto para decorar)

–Insisto con él; "ve al punto perra loca"

Con una de sus manos Lusamine acaricio la mejilla de Ash, mientras le dedicaba una mirada realmente atemorizante, llena con todo el deseo y lujuria que sentía por él. –Quiero disfrutar de tu polla mucho más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginarte. Que me hagas gritar tan duro que todos en esta casa escuchen cuanto placer siento cuando me follas como un animal. -Mientras lo miraba directamente, la rubia casi podía sentir un ligero terror en los ojos de Ash. –Pero tú no te sometes a mis deseos.

–Oh. Así que eso te molesta

–Mucho. No te encañes muchacho tengo cientos por los que podría romperte. -Lusamine movió la mano con la que acariciaba la mejilla de Ash para sellar sus labios, que no hablase. –Y las influencias no me faltan, podría hacerte desaparecer sin muchas complicaciones.

Lusamine espero que ese discurso bastase para doblegar un poco el espíritu de Ash, pero en vez de eso, pudo ver como en sus ojos, las llamas de la rebelión brillaban con más fuerza que antes.

–Inténtalo perra loca.

Lusamine ignoro la provocación de Ash y continuo con su discurso. –Pero hacerlo así no sería divertido, por lo tanto ¿Qué te parece una pequeña apuesta?

–¿Una apuesta?

–Sí, apostemos para ver quién manda en esta relación.

Ash no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa oportunidad, por mucho que el hubiese pensado, nunca se le ocurrió una manera de someter a la rubia loca. –Te escucho.

–Sé que nunca has sido particularmente bueno en los torneos, aun así, pareces tener mucha experiencia, por no decir que te has enfrentado a varios retos impresionantes, pero eso estoy dispuesta a resolver los problemas que tiene nuestra relación con una apuesta.

–¿Esto va a tardar o planeas decirme los términos de una vez?

Lusamine se rio de nuevo, Ash estaba impaciente. Grave error.

–En el torneo que está por venir apostare por alguien de mi elección, si no ganas, tienes que someterte voluntariamente a mi dominio. No te preocupes, aunque diga someter, planeo ser muy permisiva, te dejare gastar cuánto dinero puedas desear, siempre podrás usar a mi hija de la forma que desees, incluso te dejare jugar con a algunas empleadas de mi organización. A cambio solo pido que me folles cada vez que lo pida, y me embaraces continuamente. No me parecen malos términos.

–¿Y si yo gano? -Pregunto Ash quien realmente había perdido mucho sus deseos de competir, los términos de Lusamine no eran malos en absoluto.

–Todo.

–¿Todo?

–¿Acaso hay eco?... todo, si todo, todo lo que soy, todo lo que represento, te entregare todo. Solo pido que me embaraces. De tanto en tanto, luego serás libre de hacer cualquier cosa que te plazca.

Ash se sintió un poco raro, la lujuria seguía quemándolo vivo, pero por un segundo logro sentir algo debajo de eso.

–¿Qué esperas que haga cuando te embarace? -Pregunto Ash realmente confundido. –Digo tu eres la presidenta de una compañía y yo no tengo ni 18 años.

–Quiero que hagas alarde de eso todos tus conocidos, niño. -Lusamine termino su declaración con un tono burlo. –Quiero que toda la gente de la isla se entere. -La rubia no pudo evitar ponerse más excitada ante la idea de que la gente se enteraría que ella estaba follando por alguien que no era mayor que su hijo. –Diles que para ti la presidente de Aether no es otra cosa más que; una incubadora, la vaina personal de tu verga, un trofeo. Como sea que quieras verlo. -Lusamine echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cediendo al placer y la lujuria que comenzaba a consumirla. Tal vez este chico era el tipo de hombre que siempre había querido en su vida, o tal vez era que ella finalmente había enloquecido, la verdad no le importaba.

Mientras Lusamine estaba perdida en sus fantasías eróticas Ash se bajó los pantalones. –Supongo que tenemos un trato ¿Lo sellamos?

–Una polla tan maravillosa ... Y es toda mía. -Lusamine desgarro con sus dedos su malla, necesitaba un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que ese pene entrase sin problemas en su matriz. –Eh estado esperando todo el día para que me la muestres. ¿Alguna petición?

–Date vuelta y pon tus manos en el piso. Justo frente a la puerta.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la rubia se dio la vuelta, mirando directamente hacia la puerta, apoyo sus manos en el piso. –Si te soy sincera esperaba un poco más de nuestra primera vez en esta casa. –Lusamine alineó su agujero con su amada polla, gritando en puro éxtasis cuando este ingreso completamente dentro suyo.

–Apenas comenzamos. -Ash giro la perilla y la puerta de abrió lentamente. –Creo que aún me debes un recorrido por la casa. -Levanto firmemente las piernas de Lusamine, para luego empujar su verga salvajemente. –¿Comenzamos?

–Eh… es… espera. Esposo. Esposo. no podemos ir así por el pasillo, como pokemons.

Ash comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo feroz, obligando a que Lusamine avanzase, que colocase una mano frente a la otra si no quería ser arrastrada en el piso frente a ella.

–Esto es tu culpa por no mostrarme la casa apropiadamente cuando llegue.

Lusamine estaba asombrada por la fuerza que Ash poseía, ella había esperado que él se cansase tras unos 10 metros debido a la diferencia de tamaños, pero no, Ash prácticamente la estaba llevando a carretilla por toda la casa. Además, había el riesgo de ser vista mientras Ash se la follaba por la casa solo hacía que la experiencia fuera mucho mejor, sin importar que tarde o temprano sus hijos sabrían de su joven amante, los líquidos que iba dejando a su paso sin duda alguna serian notados por alguien. -Espero que le digas a todos lo que puedas sobre esto ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Quiero que todos en Alola descubran que Lusamine está jodiendo a alguien que no es mayor que sus hijos! -Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, la mujer mordió su labio inferior para tratar de mantener sus gritos al mínimo, temía que alguno de sus hijos la encontrase en este estado, pero la idea de que pudiese pasar la llenaba de gozo. –Cualquier mujer sería muy afortunada por tener un hombre como tú en su vida. Supongo que soy la más afortunado de todas tus conocías, ya que eres mío.

– ¡¿Mamá?! -La voz de Gladion rompió la ilusión de Lusamine y la trajo dolorosamente hacia la realidad, ella aún no estaba lista para ser descubierta. –¡¿Mama eres tú?!

–Por favor detente. -Pidió con una expresión aterrorizada. –No puede descubrirnos aun ¿Cómo podría justificarlo ahora?

–Creí que querías que se le dijese a todo el mundo que no eras más que mi trofeo. -Comento divertido Ash. Era el momento perfecto para enseñarle a Gladion lo que su madre biológica sentía por él. –¿Tienes un problema con esto?

-P-Por favor ... Al…alto...no estoy lista ... ¡Por favor! ¡Detente!

Lusamine podía escuchar los pasos de Gladion aproximarse, pronto llegaría, los vería infraganti. Tendría que decirle la verdad.

–No. -La voz de Ash era plana y fría mientras sus caderas seguían rebotando, sus ojos se clavaron en la cara de Lusamine mientras lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. - Sabes que se enterara de esto tarde o temprano. No hay razón para ser tan perra como para tratar de esconderlo.

La rubia mayor no pudo evitar horrorizarse con esas palabras, ver la expresión de su hijo cuando la descubriese definitivamente sería algo para recordar, pero no, aun no estaba lista para semejante bochorno. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en los brazos se levantó.

–Te,..te, te mostrare tu cuarto.

Ash sonrió ante el cambio en la actitud de Lusamine era como si estuviese tratando de esconderse del hijo que odiaba tanto.

–Como quieras.

Sin dejar de follar al estilo carretilla ambos salieron del cuarto antes de que Gladion los viese. Para fortuna de Lusamine la casa era inmensa, y llena de pasillos secundarios. Aun así.

–Deberás moverte más rápido si esperas perderlo. -Comento Ash divertido.

–Eso intento. - Lusamine casi no sentía los brazos. Aun así, no pidió cambiar de posición, sentir como su cuerpo se apoyaba tan firmemente en el miembro de Ash la llenaba de dicha.

–¿Hermano dónde estás? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

El aliento de Lusamine se detuvo por un momento cuando escucho la voz de Lilie, ambos estaban en medio de un pasillo, no había forma de escapar.

–Es el fin. -Lusamine se mordió la mano cuando un orgasmo la golpeo salvajemente, Ash aún no se había corrido, pero no le debía quedar mucho para hacerlo. –Ya me corrí, me corrí por la idea de ser descubierta infraganti.

Ash levanto a Lusamine de las caderas y con un rápido movimiento la metió en un armario de escobas el cual se encontraba cerca.

–Esta me la debes. -Susurro Ash en el oído de Lusamine.

Ambos amantes ahora estaban escondidos en un armario de escobas, tan calientes que no podían dejar follar como conejos, pese a que estaban en peligro de ser descubiertos.

–Hermano ¿Has visto a mamá?

-Creo que la escuche en el descanso de atrás, pero… no, solo debió ser Ash viendo una porno, maldito idiota no tiene decencia.

–¡Hermano!

–¿Qué? Es verdad, fíjate que ver una película xxx en casa ajena, a todo volumen esos gemidos son totalmente reconocibles.

–¡Exactamente cómo es que tú sabes reconocer gemidos como esos!

–Bueno… eh visto una cosa o dos por internet y…

–Eres un degenerado.

–Espera, no lo soy yo… no fue mi intención verlo lo juro apareció cuando buscaba información sobre pokeballs de todos los tamaños

Mientras los hermanos discutían cosas sin importancia Lusamine y Ash hacían su mejor esfuerzo para no ser escuchados mientras seguían follando desesperadamente.

–Hermano voy a buscar a Ash a su cuarto y demostrarte que mientes.

–Espera hermana es peligroso te acerques a ese pervertido sola.

Oír como los pasos de los hermanos se alejaban fue una especie de señal para Ash quien se corrió salvajemente dentro de Lusamine.

Lusamine tuvo que morder el mango de una escoba para no gritar de placer cuando sintió como su coño ordeñaba las bolas de Ash.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos donde ambos solo respiraban pesadamente, ambos amantes se dejaron caer fuera del armario de limpieza.

–Vale, no volvamos a hacer algo así.

–¿No me estabas entregando a tu hija para poder jugar con ella? -Exclamo mientras le pellizcaba sus pezones. –No debería haber problema en que te viese ahora mismo.

–No, mientras no me haya desecho de Gladion, no, después puedes obligarle a Lilie a darte una mamada todas las mañanas, o lo que mierda se te ocurra. Antes de eso no.

–¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de Gladion y no de Lilie?

–Lilie tiene sus usos, a diferencia de Gladion, quien es un inútil.

–Creo hemos tenido nuestro primer acuerdo en esta relación- Dijo Ash sonriéndole. –Cambiando un poco de tema. ¿Te pondrías unos piercings en los pezones?

–Por ti, lo que sea mi amor.

* * *

Como siempre agradezco a Kaiser por su ayuda en crear este fic.

Pásense por sus fics de lucha por ser en los cuales yo le ayudo un poco.


	4. Capitulo: 4

Capitulo 4: Entre chicas

Lusamine la actual presidenta de la corporación Aether, sonrió auténticamente mientras veía a su antigua amiga Cynthia ingresar a la sala de su hogar. Habían pasado años desde la vez en que ambas mujeres se habían separado en malos términos, demasiados años en donde ninguna de las dos se habían dicho unas palabras, no solo de frente sino por algún medio electrónico o escrito. Honestamente Lusamine ya se había olvidado el por qué se había enfadado tanto con Cynthia, aunque recordaba (creía) que fue algo ocurrido unos días antes de su matrimonio.

-Nunca pensé que podría verte después de todos estos años. - Una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lusamine cuando extendió su mano y muy suavemente le rascó bajo la barbilla del Garchomp quien acompañaba a Cynthia. - Realmente has crecido, ¿no? Recuerdo cuando llevabas a ese pequeño, pequeño Gible en brazos como si fuese un peluche mientras que tú con tus pequeños pantaloncillos de mezclilla y aquella playera ajustada oscura que tenías eran tus únicas pertenencias cuando iniciaste tú viaje pokemon...-Suspiro. - Quien diría que aquella joven soñadora en verdad lograría sus objetivos a final de cuentas sin duda eres un ejemplo a seguir para más de una generación.

\- ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Lusamine? - Pregunto Cynthia mientras metía apresuradamente a su pokemon en su pokebola -Si recuerdas a Garchomp como un Gible, entonces nos debemos haber visto por última vez hace al menos diez años. - La mujer rubia vestida de negro sonrió mientras le pasaba una memoria portátil. -Supongo que entrar en mi investigación y ser campeón realmente me ha hecho perder el contacto con algunas personas, aunque tampoco esperaba mucho de aquella chica que presumía su bello vestido blanco perleado de kalos y su peinado de rizos que siempre buscaba ayudar para que te deban un favor a pagar…-Suspiro. - No negare que tus actitudes de ojou-sama eran algo molestas, pero en verdad ayudabas a quien lo requería, incluyéndome.

-Bueno, tú no eres la única perdida Cynthia. He estado tan metida en mi trabajo desde que perdí a mi esposo en un experimento…y…-Desvió la mirada y puso sus brazos sobre su pecho.- bueno.

\- ¿Tema difícil?

-Ya es agua pasada. -Dijo mientras que regresaba a su actitud de siempre.- No te preocupes por ello.

\- ¿Perder el amor y la confianza de tus hijos es agua pasada? –Pregunto Cynthia con cierto asombro, hasta donde ella recordaba la rubia soñaba con ser madre. –Eso sin considerar con lo que dicen los medios sobre tu "locura menopaúsica"

Lusamine movió la mano mientras se reía de lado. –Me lo imagino, pero dejemos eso para después. - La madre extendiendo su mano y acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la otra rubia tal y como lo hizo antes con el pokemon. -A veces, pienso en cuando nos conocimos. Cuando estábamos atrapadas en el Centro Pokemon juntas y no teníamos forma de irnos porque el transporte estaba perdido debido a una tormenta. Recuerdo cuando nosotras…

\- ¡Estás loca! - Cynthia sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse un poco por la confesión. -Lusamine ... ¡Ha pasado más de una década! ... ¡Ahora eres madre! ¡Yo una celebridad mundial! … ¿Acaso no sabes cómo me sentí cuando me dejaste para estar con...? –La más joven de las dos rubias fue rápidamente silenciado por su amiga con un rápido y apasionado beso. Cuando sus labios finalmente se separaron Cynthia pudo volver a quejarse de la locura que había consumido a su amiga. -No lo hagas por favor. No me digas cómo te sientes o que me has echado de menos.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Hace diez años lo hubiese hecho, me hubiese quedado contigo, te amaba, esa noche de tormenta en la cual tomamos una a la otra nuestra pureza con nuestras pequeñas manos en lo que era solo un simple deseo por saber que sucedía con nuestros cuerpos…

-Si lo se recuerdo como mirabas mi pecho más grande que el de las demás chicas, sentía el cómo tus miradas se posaban en mis caderas que día a día aumentaban de tamaño mientras que tu no entendías el por qué no parecías crecer y sufrías el bullyng de los que te decían niño por tu sueño de ser campeona.

-Tú estabas a mi lado apoyándome con tu inusual forma de ser entre una burla y apoyo diciéndome que siempre podrías permanecer a tu lado aun si no crecía nada que con que tu fueses la femenina en la relación era suficiente –Dijo ella desviando la mirada. - Pero se bien que tu desde un inicio deseabas algo más que la pueblerina que habías apoyado por un capricho.

-Vamos sé que no has olvidado esa sensación de mis dedos haciéndote conocer por primera vez el dolor al romper tu preciada cereza y el placer de tu primer orgasmo, el cómo actuabas como un bebe y succionabas mi pecho aun en desarrollo mientras que suplicabas por más.

-Lo que sucedió esa noche quedo en el pasado Lusamine…ahora las circunstancias son diferentes tengo mi carrera, mi investigación, ya no soy esa niña que puedes engañar con unas galletas, para que te amé hasta el amanecer, o que simplemente puedas ordenarle abrirte las piernas cuando deseabas satisfacerte.

Lusamine lentamente se retiró, pero dejo su mano libre alrededor del cuello de la otra mujer, manteniéndola cerca.

-Lo se, aunque me has hecho recordar lo mucho que extraño tu lengua en mi intimidad debo concordar contigo menuda celebridad estas hecha Cynthia, supongo que unos años en el exterior te han hecho creer un par de cosas de más… ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu carrera como celebridad continuara más de uno o dos años más? - Lusamine no esperó la respuesta de la otra rubia antes de jalar su cuello para robarle otro beso uno más profundo y profundo en el cual su lengua invadió la boca de ella y esta acabo enroscándose con la de ella- Te recuerdo que ya estas llegando a los 30.- Sin pedir permiso la rubia mayor envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de la espalda de Cynthia, tirando suavemente de su ropa. – Podrías continuar con tu investigación claro está, pero no creo que los patrocinadores que ahora te apoyan sigan dándote carta blanca cuando ya no seas una celebridad en el ojo de las cámaras.

Lusamine tenía razón, ella siempre tenía razón, la ex campeona de la liga lo sabía. -L…Lusamine…- Con un asentimiento leve se rindió, quitándose el abrigo negro, dejando su cuerpo desnudo para que la otra mujer lo viera... Desde sus pechos suaves y de buenas proporciones que aun así eran aun opacados por su compañera hasta sus abdominales levemente desarrollados e incluso hasta sus caderas levemente expuestas, Cynthia no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar hacia otro lado mientras sentía la mano de la otra mujer tocar suavemente su entrepierna a la cual estaba depilada hasta la línea del bikini, moviéndose desde sus caderas hacia sus pechos. Su pecho se movía conforme a la respiración de la chica y con una débil voz le pregunto. –¿Sera igual que aquella vez en el centro comercial?

-Si así lo deseas.

\- ¿Cuándo me despierte te habrás ido nuevamente?

Lusamine sintió como si las palabras de Cynthia la hubiesen golpeado físicamente.

-Lamento no haberme quedado a tu lado sabes bien que no era posible…

\- ¿Por qué? –Ante la falta de una respuesta Cynthia sintió su sangre hervir. Empujo fuertemente a la rubia enfrente haciendo que este cayese aparatosamente sobre el sofá donde estaba su traje negro. -Mucha gente quiere moverle el piso a una mujer casada ¿Sabes? Talvez yo te mueva un poco más.

Cynthia salto sobre Lusamine y uso su peso para inmovilizarla, con dedo agiles libero uno de los inmensos pechos de la rubia de su cárcel de tela antes de atacarlo sin piedad con sus labios, dientes y lengua la oscura aureola de la rubia quien empezó a gemir al sentir los mordisqueos en su seno.

-Creo me recuerdas un poco a mi hija Cynthia, ella también mordisqueaba de más mis pezones cuando le amamantaba.

Cynthia se sentía molesta. ¿Acaso Lusamine había planeado este encuentro cuando ella anuncio que investigaría las ruinas en Alola hace ya más de un mes? Por supuesto, Lusamine le estaba tomando de nuevo. Pero en esta ocasión las cosas serían diferentes, ella ya no era esa pequeña e ignorante niña que se había dejado manipular para verla como su heroína ama y señora de aquella época a la que le había entregado su pureza como lealtad hacia ella, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha. Una que le había movido el piso a cientos de hombres y mujeres alrededor del mundo, sometido a miles de entrenadores a sus más oscuros deseos, ella no caería de nuevo.

\- ¿Como en aquel entonces, eh ...? - Cynthia sonrió dejando a Lusamine jadeando. –No, no será igual en esta ocasión.

La rubia más joven saco una navaja de su abrigo y la uso para partir limpiamente las ropas de su presa. – Admito que esperaba ver unas cuantas estrías ¿Acaso te bañas en formol? No veo mucha diferencia de cómo lo recuerdo más que el aumento de tu vello púbico sin orden alguno, deberías pensar en depilarlo o al menos recortarle un poco.

\- ¡No…No te burles de mí Cynthia!

La ex campeona gimió en voz baja mientras comenzaba a balancear lentamente sus caderas, frotando sus dedos dentro de la intimidad desprotegida de Lusamine, empezaba a humedecerse y el espeso liquido empezaba a lubricar sus vellos rubios los cuales se unían y espesaban. –No lo hago, solo…wow…. ¿Cómo le haces para seguir en forma a tu edad?

Lusamine fue incapaz de responder ya que un segundo y tercer dedo se hundió dentro de ella. –Eres… una mujer traviesa…. Cynthia.

\- ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te tocaron, Lusamine? Debes estar tan sola ... -Cynthia sonrió mientras comenzaba a bombear los tres dedos dentro y fuera de la otra mujer, escuchando y saboreando los gemidos que salían de sus labios inferiores que buscaban apresar los dedos en ella. –¿Cuanto a sido desde la última vez que alguien te chupo estos inmensos pechos o te metiste algo aquí abajo que no fuese un consolador?

Lusamine sonrió –Ayer me las chupo mi nuevo esposo con gran pasión… o el que puedo asegurarte que lo será.

Cynthia se quedó en blanco. ¡Lusamine se volvía a casar!

Antes de que Cynthia pudiese reaccionar Lusamine uso sus piernas para tratar de liberarse, lamentablemente esto provocó que ambas mujeres se cayesen aparatosamente del sofá en el que se encontraban.

Toda la calentura y el ambiente se perdió cuando ambas rubias se golpearon contra el frio suelo.

\- ¡Maldición mi cabeza! Lusamine no te muevas así. – Se quejó Cynthia mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Tú fuiste quien me acorralo en este pequeño sofá ¡Mi cama esta allá recuerdas! - Se quejó Lusamine quien se sujetaba la espalda adolorida.

Los minutos pasaron, y cuando ambas mujeres sintieron que el dolor disminuía se sentaron frente a frente.

-Supongo que nuevamente soy el aperitivo antes de tu boda. - Cyntia sintió como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. - Pues si realmente es igual a la última vez. - Se paró cogió su abrigo y se dispuso a salir. - Felicidades al esposo y todo eso ¡Me voy!

\- No hemos terminado de hablar ¡Cynthia! -El potente grito de Lusamine detuvo a Cynthia justo antes de que saliese de la sala. – Ven, sígueme.

\- ¿Por qué? No hay nada que me importe menos que esta boda tuya.

-Talvez sea verdad, pero si me sigues, te permitiré atarme a la cama, podrás hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo hasta mañana, quien sabe, incluso puede que me retracte con lo de casarme.

Cynthia vio como Lusamine se levantaba y moviendo sus caderas descaradamente la invitaba a su habitación. ¿Acaso Lusamine le estaba dando una oportunidad o la estaba retando? Siendo verdad o mentira no le importaba, ella ya tenía a su amo, y un plan muy descarado para usarlo, pero, mentiría si no admitiese que le picaba la curiosidad.

La ex campeona arrastró suavemente su mano desde la cintura hasta el estómago de Lusamine. Apretando y jugando suavemente con su pecho con la otra mano. – Supongo que te seguiré el juego por ahora. Ah pasado tanto tiempo desde te he podido chupar estas tetas tuyas. Y eso está muy mal teniendo en cuenta lo hermosas y perfectas que son.

-Siempre has sido una golosa en lo que respecta a mi pecho... si esperas unos meses más incluso pueda que cumpla tu fantasía de que en verdad te de mi leche directamente.

-No te burles de mi Lusamine.-Exclamo con un sonrojo mientras que miraba fijamente aquellos pezones.- Aunque un hijo a tu edad, eso sería realmente impresionante.

La rubia soltó un silencioso jadeo ante la sensación de que su pezón era retorcido. –C..Cynthia.- Exclamo el nombre de su amante, con una sensación de dicha y éxtasis fluyendo a través de su piel, acercándola más y más a su clímax. -Siempre has sido una burla.

La ex campeona trató de agarrar la cabeza de su amiga, queriendo tirar de ella lo suficientemente como para que ella misma pudiese morder sus propios pezones. Pero Lusamine se alejó con una voltereta.

-No comas ansias, podrás probar lo que vales después de escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.

\- ¿Puedo follarte primero? Así no tendré tan mal humor después.

Lusamine abrió la puerta de su cuarto y dejo que Cynthia entrase en él.

-Supongo que el orden de los factores no altera el producto. - De un cajón alado de su cama saco un par de cuerdas las cuales ofreció a Cynthia.- Solo promete escucharme, estoy segura que tengo una propuesta muy interesante para ti.

Cynthia sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos, ella planeaba atarla y cuando se desmayase de placer se iría sin decir una palabra, justo como Lusamine le había hecho en su pasado.

-Antes de comenzar una pregunta rápida. ¿Cuántos títulos obtuviste antes de ser descubierta por las cámaras?

Cynthia solo se rio. –¿No estás un poco joven para tener locura senil? -Dijo tensando las cuerdas y viendo su calidad. –¿O talvez ya te está cogiendo la altura?

Lusamine solo subió y bajo los hombros. –Solo es una pregunta ¿Qué tan alto llegaste cuando eras tú sola? -Dijo tranquilamente aun cuando Cinthia parecía ya idear el cómo someterla con la cuerda en su mano. - Y te pido que no dejes unas marcas tan pronunciadas o mi nuevo marido podría decirme algo.

Cynthia sujeto las cuerdas tranquilamente. –Jamás pase de octavos de final. Supongo que ya sabes que esos torneos son muy monopolizados por las grandes compañías, llegar más arriba es imposible sin el respaldo de una…si lo intentas…ellos sabrán el cómo evitarlo si no negocias con ellos, o les abres las piernas siempre te encontraras con…

\- ¿Sabotaje?

Cynthia solo inclino la cabeza por la pregunta. –Tu deberías saberlo, no crees.

-Nunca fui afín a ese mundo, así que no estoy al tanto, solo se lo básico.

-Bueno ya sabes, sin el respaldo adecuado, te roban los pokemones, no reciben el tratamiento adecuado antes de la pelea, te enfrentas a tipos ultra locos que son capases de matar a sus pokemones para eliminarte, te enfermas por comida toxica que se sirvió en la cafetería y daño a más de uno, o tu oponente posee algún artilugio prohibido que lo hace injustamente más poderoso. –Cynthia estiro la cuerda atando ambos brazos de Lusamine encima de su cabeza, al espaldar de su cama. - ¿Por qué el repentino interés?

-Solo pensaba ¿Qué tan lejos crees poder llegar sin ningún apoyo de terceros?

\- ¿Te refieres a una competencia justa? –Cynthia dejo lo que estaba haciendo. - ¿Cómo podrías evitar las trampas?

-Haciendo que los combates se decidiesen al momento, sin tiempo adicional para ningún cambio y realizar todo sobre la marcha.

Cynthia no pudo evitar interesarse en eso. ¿Una competencia justa? ¿Qué tan lejos podría llevar?

-Supongo que esto tiene que ver de alguna forma con tu compromiso ¿Verdad?

-Parte si, parte no, es más bien, un pequeño proyecto, algo que he estado queriendo hacer desde hace un rato. ¿Estas dentro?

Cynthia se rio, era claro que Lusamine le estaba contando esto para que le interese en sobre manera lo que ella tenía que decir.

-Lo pensare. - Sello la boca de Lusamine con una mordaza improvisada. –Después de todo creo ese proyecto tiene que ver con la nueva liga que se hará en esta región y tiene tanto interés mío como este trasero...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En otro lado de la isla Suriei (Debido a que no se ha revelado su nombre, y no quiero nombrarla "la madre de lana" a cada rato le daremos ese nombre para esta versión) llamaba a la puerta del departamento que se supone era usado por Mallow. La joven hacia unas semanas que se había mudado para poder experimentar mejor su nuevo cargo de capitana gracias a la sugerencia que ella le había dado tras convencer a su padre. Aunque desafortunadamente nadie habría el departamento, aunque Surien podía escuchar pequeños sonidos que intuían pertenecían a la morena.

Surien pego su oído izquierdo a la puerta. ¿Debía entrar o llamar a la puerta? Al final la curiosidad le gano a la prudencia, y empujo suavemente la puerta. Ingresando al pequeño departamento como si un fantasma se tratase.

Mallow se encontraba en esos momentos en su habitación, masturbándose frenéticamente, mientras que recordaba ciertos eventos que habían sucedido últimamente, aunque con ciertas variaciones que nadie esperaría.

-Debí ser yo la que fuese atacada de esa manera…- Exclamo Mallow quien apretó sus desnudos pezones oscuros fuertemente mientras jugueteaba con unos dedos el contorno de su vagina. - Si hubiese tenido el coraje de acercarme a Ash, hubiesen sido mis pechos los que fuesen vistos por todos y no los de Lilie… esa humillación…. mmmmm… -Mallow gimió larga y sonoramente mientras sacaba y metía dos dedos en su coño húmedo con cierta delicadeza.

La morena había llegado a una edad en el que realmente deseaba/necesitaba experimentar el sexo. Al principio tocarse bastaba para que la calentura se le pasase y pensar en otras cosas, pero luego fue insuficiente, su curiosidad la llevo probar la textura de distintos vegetales en su interior, aun no se había metido nada dentro de la vagina, solamente lo metía por su ano ya que deseaba guardar su primera vez para ese chico tan especial que algún día conocería.

En algún momento pensó que Kiawie sería su primera experiencia. El chico era su conocido desde la infancia, tenía un gran cuerpo y actitud Incluso llego de dedicarle algunos dedos en sus sesiones nocturnas. Pero cuando conoció a Ash Ketchum, todo cambio, el tonto, pero intrépido entrenador era definitivamente más interesante, y cuando vio la salvaje actitud de Ash contra Lilie, el cómo le había humillado ante todos los presentes de esa manera dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo a los demás ante la impactada chica y sus compañeros. Algo se prendió en ella

Kiwie paso a un lado en sus fantasías para ser reemplazado por esa nueva versión más agresiva y peligrosa de Ash… sus dedos se movían frenéticamente mientras se imaginaba en la posición que había tenido su amiga Lilie… pero yendo más allá en sus fantasías mientras que el chico le tocaba su vagina y abría su culo ante todos sabiendo nadie actuaria para evitarlo. El pensar en tal escenario era su mayor fantasía y por ello se tocaba recordando como su amiga Lana hablaba de la vergüenza y humillación que de seguro estaba pasando su amiga tras eso, de cómo parecía que Ash lejos de sentir culpa y pareció disfrutar tener de esa manera a Lilie.

Lana su querida amiga se debatía en que hacer en esos momentos por un lado deseaba ayudar a que se reconciliaran por otro ella había dicho tenía algo de miedo de Ash en ese estado y no sabía de lo que era capaz Ash así… Mallow tenía otros intereses al respecto.

-Sí, el pensar que me grite de esa manera a mí y me diga puta frente a todos… para que después me arranque las ropas y me exhiba como un simple trofeo…ahhh

Cuando su cuerpo por fin alcanzo el tan anhelado clímax, se dobló sobre si misma de forma poco práctica. Quedándose medio desmayada sobre su cama mientras que la dorada orina manchaba sus sabanas.

Suriei había observado como Mallow llegaba al final, escondida en las sombras, no entendía por completo el contexto de la situación, pero estaba claro que Mallow estaba en su etapa de experimentación y descubrimiento propios de la pubertad. Hace unos meses ella había tenido que explicarle el por qué había manchado de sangre su cama, y hacerle entender que no era una enfermedad peligrosa y que no iba a morirse. Sin duda, había sido más difícil de lo esperado.

Surei tenía tres hijas, pero su hija mayor Lana aun no presentaba la pubertad y su actitud de amabilidad y ternura hacía difícil hablar con ella de ese tipo de cosas y menos con las gemelas presentes… pero con Mallow la cosa era diferente.

-Disfrutando de un momento a solas. –Pregunto Suriei cuando Mallow pareció recuperar un poco la conciencia. –Quien diría que hace poco creías que ibas a morir desangrada por tu periodo, y ahora te veo disfrutando de tu cuerpo como una verdadera mujer.

Mallow solo sonrió tontamente. –Es cierto que ibas a venir, lo siento, en seguida te preparo te. -Dijo ella mientras que buscaba pararse, pero el temblor en su parte baja le hizo caer nuevamente a la cama.

-No hace falta, luces algo ocupada ¿Quieres ayuda?

Mallow se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y el aliento entrecortado. - ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?

La madre de Lana siempre le había tratado a Mallow como una más de sus hijas, y a ratos a la morena le gustaba pensar que ella era la madre que nunca tuvo, por eso cuando la mayor le explico sobre los cambios en su cuerpo, Mallow no dudo ni por un segundo acerca de sus métodos, los cuales eran un poco raros.

-De muchas maneras…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ash se encontraba entrenando con sus pokemons desde el amanecer, aún no había decidido qué tipo de configuración debía llevar, por lo que solo estaba haciendo cambios a lo random, esperando que alguna combinación le agradase lo suficiente como para llevarla a la competencia, lamentablemente la pérdida de su fiel compañero pikachu no le estaba ayudando para nada, su amarillo pokemon eléctrico siempre había sido el centro de sus estrategias, por lo que ahora que estaba sin él, se sentía solo y desprotegido. Y por si no fuera poco, sentía como si una extraña sombra se alargase dentro de su mente.

-Tengo que admitir que ese Charizard lucia muy poderoso. - Hablo, Gladion quien había estado viendo a Ash entrenar. -Aunque no escucha ni una de tus órdenes.

Ash se froto la cabeza al regresar a la realidad tras la interrupción de Gladion, no se sentía muy feliz por esa interrupción en su meditación, pero trato de no darle importancia. En especial porque el comentario que le dio sobre su Charizard había sido más que acertado. El pokemon de fuego, aunque poderoso, ya le había costado varias derrotas patéticas.

-Supongo que debería cambiarlo, lamentablemente sin pikachu no poseo un pokemon que pueda igualarlo en poder de momento.

Ash no trato de excusarse frente a Gladion, simplemente había señalado los hechos por los que Charizard seguía en su equipo, pese a ser prácticamente un peso muerto.

-Es una lástima luce muy poderoso, ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste a tan indomable pokemon?

Ash se sintió extrañado por el repentino interés de Gladion en su Charizard, pero en un esfuerzo por mantener la escasa paz que se había formado entre ellos dos comenzó su historia.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-FB-

 _Tras que Mallow dejase de tener su periodo ella nuevamente le había pedido reunirse en su casa mientras que Lana se había llevado a sus hermanas. Le extraño de que se asegurase de que la casa quedase tan sola, pero eso paso a otro termino cuando Suriei le había pedido que se desnudase, al principio no entendió, incluso se sintió ligeramente incomoda, pero la mujer mayor para que la chica agarrase confianza rápidamente se desnudó para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, fue allí que noto las diferencias que tenía su cuerpo con el de ella._

 _Los enormes pechos de la señora opacaban por mucho los suyos propios que si bien eran los más grandes en la escuela no se comparaban a las cosas de la señora cuyo tamaño fácilmente eran casi del tamaño de su cabeza, noto también la diferencia de la aureola de sus pechos…los de ella eran pequeños y oscuros cosa que le molestaba un poco por que en su infancia eran de un color rosado que se había ido oscureciendo antes de darse cuenta pero su tamaño apenas y abarcaba la parte central de su pecho, los de la señora por otro lado parecía cubrir todo su seno y eran de un color beige que resaltaba con su piel blanca._

 _Ella le explico que los pechos crecerían más con el tiempo pero que posiblemente no llegarían a ser tan grandes como los suyos, al menos hasta que quedase embarazada._

 _Le explico que cuando eso sucediese de sus pezones saldría leche para su bebe y que era la función principal de ello, Mallow pregunto entonces por qué los chicos también tenían pezones después de todo Kiwie los tenia también. Ella le explico que en hombres era un vestigio de la evolución y que a diferencia de los pokemones los humanos tardaban más en ello generaciones enteras._

 _Entonces fue cuando la señora le invito a tocar sus pechos… con algo de pena ella puso su mano en los enormes pezones de ella y noto como endurecían bajo sus dedos… la sensación cálida y suave sorprendió a la morena, pero no tanto como cuando ella toco sus pechos de una manera similar a la de ella… así era como la señora pasaba a explicarle las cosas._

 _Posteriormente la señora le pidió viese su vagina o al menos lo intentase ya que un abundante vello azulado ocultaba casi en su totalidad la cerrada y oscura vagina de la señora, Mallow se impresiono de lo distinto que era respecto a la suya propia, su vagina era pequeña pero sus labios eran totalmente visibles sobre el contorno, pero los de la señora parecían estar ocultos o más bien cerrados. Ella le explico que todas las mujeres tenían diferencias en la vagina y que pronto le crecería vello en la parte e inferior de su cuerpo, que ese vello era para evitar la arena u otras cosas le irritasen y que sería solo uno de los múltiples cambios que tendría su cuerpo, del como sus caderas pronto se ensancharían y con ello su trasero sería más visible a los demás, de cómo pronto sus compañeros notarían como su pecho también se desarrollaría y atraería sus miradas, del como estarían más sensible sus pezones, y un largo etc. Que Mallow no entendía realmente._

 _Pero lo más importante fue cuando la señora poso su mano en la parte superior de la vagina de Mallow y le explico de la pequeña protuberancia que allí se ocultaba… el clítoris y de cómo era importante para una mujer._

 _Ese día la señora le enseño el cómo tocarlo y le pidió hacer lo propio con ella, por varios minutos Mallow comprendió que aquel sentimiento electrizante era algo natural y un acto que debía disfrutarse… ese día Mallow tuvo su primer orgasmo en la casa de su mejor amiga, con la madre de Lana como compañera._

 _Por supuesto que las enseñanzas de Suriei, no habían sido gratis, a la milf de grandes caderas le fascinaba la morena, era simplemente adorable la pequeña amiga de su hija mayor, y se había aprovechado de la ignorancia de Mallow sobre su cuerpo para darle un vistazo más profundo al cuerpo de la chica… en sus prácticas le había enseñado el cómo complacerse usando su propio cuerpo como ejemplo y recibiendo de Mallow tanto sexo oral como masturbaciones en su vagina y culo._

 _Aun recordaba la primera vez que toco la pequeña vagina de Mallow, está la rechazo asustada, pero, unas cuantas verdades a medias habían bastado para convencerla que como su cuerpo estaba adaptándose para la función que ella tenía como mujer: Ser una madre en el futuro. Ella debía saber más profundamente algunas cosas, ese día le enseño a Mallow a como masturbarse frenéticamente y le mostro gracias a una cámara su parte más oculta de todas; su hymen._

 _Ella decidió explicarle la importancia de este que solo debía ser entregado a su amado, sobre todo al notar que por su forma casi cerrada dolería bastante cuando tuviese su primera vez y no quiso arriesgarse a darle una mala experiencia… por lo que lamentablemente no había podido llevar las cosas más lejos esa vez, además desde la llegada del chico de pueblo paleta a la isla, había sido complicado encontrar tiempo a solas con Mallow._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Gladion no pudo evitar sentir un poco de aprecio por Ash cuando este le conto la historia de su Charizard, el chico no había tratado de endulzar los hechos, o tratado de hacerse el héroe, simplemente se había limitado a explicarle como un tonto soñador trato de defender el ideal en el que creía.

-Ya está anocheciendo, deberíamos volver a casa. – Menciono Gladion, no muy feliz por el hecho de que Ash ahora vivía con ellos. –Mi madre estará esperándonos para comer.

-Ve tú, yo quiero entrenar un poco más, es mas ¿Podrías decirle a tu madre que no tengo hambre?

Gladion solo levanto una mano mientras se despedía.

Mientras Gladion se alejaba Ash no pudo evitar que el odio que sentía por el rubio se sentía extraño, casi como si alguien lo hubiese puesto en su cabeza de forma artificial, pero ¿Eso era posible? Y de ser posible ¿Quién era capaz de realizar semejante acto y por qué?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-De muchas maneras. –Sureie se acercó a la temblorosa Mallow y comenzó con delicadas caricias. - ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Algo, pero no. - Mallow se alejó asustada de Suriei. –No quise se agresiva, solo. Yo.

-Entiendo estas asustada, los cambios en tu cuerpo aún son muy difíciles de entender, y el no tener una madre te está pasando factura, no hay problema, iré a preparar un poco de té, descansa, hablaremos un poco.

La chica suspiro mientras que nuevamente sus manos se dirigían a su intimidad, las horas que había invertido en masturbarse no habían disminuido ni un poco su deseo.

-Soy una pervertida…. ¿Ha Ash le gustaran las pervertidas? –Mallow tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no masturbarse de nuevo. –Puede que si necesite ayuda, espero que la madre de Lana sepa una forma de calmar este fuego antes de que enloquezca por completo.

La señora oía desde la puerta lo que decía la chica y sonrió para sí misma.

-Bueno a mí me fascinan sin duda las chicas así, y si quiere llegar a ser una mujer, no veo el por qué no apoyarle.

* * *

Como siempre agradezco a Kaiser por su ayuda en crear este fic.

Pásense por sus fics de lucha por ser en los cuales yo le ayudo un poco.


	5. Capitulo: 5

Capítulo 5: Mas ¿Yuri?

Ash suspiraba ya harto mientras veía a su siempre indomable charizard hacer una pose de victoria, estaba claro que el pokemon de fuego no planeaba hacerle caso. Recuerdos de sus derrotas pasadas asaltaron la cabeza del entrenador. Ash estaba harto, le pondría fin a la actitud de su pokemon, de una forma u otra.

-A ratos me pregunto porque arzeus te saque de esa roca.

Esa simple línea congelo la expresión confiada del pokemon de fuego, de igual forma que los demás pokemons presentes.

-Si mal no me equivoco te abandonaron por considerarte inútil, y que crees, ¡resulta que si tenían razón! Un pokemon que no sabe seguir ordenes como tú, ¡Es inútil para su entrenador!

Charizard escupió fuego hacia su entrenador en represalia por su declaración, pero su llamarada fue fácilmente bloqueada por un pokemon pequeño y morado llamado Poipole, quien era el único que parecía estar divertido con la situación actual.

-No me haces caso, ¡Me atacas cuando te encaro con la verdad! Ash se froto la cara mientras trataba de calmarse. - Sabes que, hasta aquí llego yo.

Antes de que un asustado Charizard pudiese objetar algo, Ash lo devolvió a su pokebola.

-Perdí mi primera liga porque te pusiste a dormir. - La rabia consumía la conciencia de Ash, al recordar todos los problemas que le había traído ese indómito pokemon. - Maldita lagartija. - Ash levanto la pokebola dispuesto a estrellarla contra el piso con tal fuerza que esta se rompería y todo el contenido quedase destruido, y por algunos segundos realmente considero que esa era la única opción. -Si no piensas hacerme caso. - Pero al final su mente logro aclararse lo suficiente como para pensar con claridad. - Espero que tu próximo entrenador sea alguien de tu agrado.

Poipole lanzo algunos gruñidos y quejas, como si quisiese ver al pokemon de fuego esparcido por el pavimento, pero Ash solo le acaricio la cabeza para calmarlo.

-Vamos a comer, tomar decisiones con el estómago vacío siempre es un error.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese regresar a la casa se encontró con Gladio quien salía completamente rojo de su casa.

\- ¿No ibas a comer?

-No hay comida en mi casa. - Gladio paso alado de Ash rojo como un tomate. - Iré a un restaurante…deberías hacer lo mismo.

Ash quizo preguntar cómo era eso de que no había comida, estaba seguro de que Lusamina, Lilie y Lana se encontraban en la casa, pero el rubio no le hizo caso. Solo y con el estómago rugiéndole por alimento, decidió hacer caso al consejo del molesto rubio y buscar comida en otra parte.

-Asumamos que Lusamine decidió cocinar, y es tan buena cocinera como lo es Misty por lo que ahora no hay nada comestible. –Ash guardo a todos sus pokemons dentro de sus pokeballs y emprendió su hambrienta travesía hacia la ciudad. –Estoy medio preocupado por Lilie y Lana.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Laboratorio del profesor Kukui era el lugar adecuado cuando se trataba de investigar los efectos relacionados con los ataques pokemons de todas las formas y tamaños posibles. Desde los molestos magikarp hasta el poderoso necrozma, no había pokemon que no hubiera sido investigado a profundidad dentro de esas cuatro paredes, ni que decir que con la tan inesperada boda entre la profesora Burnet y el profesor Kukui, las investigaciones aumentaron de forma explosiva. Tanto conocimiento contenido en sus paredes, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que tuviese una envidiosa visita no deseada.

Olivia caminaba por la playa, usaba un pequeño set de ropa, el cual consistía en telas apenas lo suficientemente grandes para mantener lo mínimo de decencia, apenas lo justo como para que ninguna oficial Jenny la detuviese. Mientras dejaba al descubierto un gran escote, que poco así para ocultar el tamaño de sus prodigiosos pechos, ni que decir que su falda apenas cubría lo esencial de su parte baja. Su atractivo sexual saltaba a la vista de cualquiera que le viese e inclusive para aquellas que tuviese alguna inclinación para con las mujeres.

Pronto la chica llego a los laboratorios, donde aporreo la puerta con su puño hasta ser recibida por la esposa del profesor Kukui.

-Entonces de verdad te casaste con Kukui. -Olivia sacude la cabeza. -A decir verdad, yo pensé que ese rarito se quedaría solo por el resto de su vida, después de todo hay varios rumores que lo hacía con los pokemons con los que investigaba.

\- ¡Mi esposo no es ningún pokefilico! -Se quejó Burnet quien estaba usando su cuerpo para impedirle a la morena entrar a la casa. - Incluso yo mismo le pedí me fuese sincera con tal cuestión y me juro nunca ha tenido ese tipo de contacto con un pokemon.

–Si tú lo dices. - Olivia levanto sus manos rindiéndose. –¿Pero tenía experiencia cuando fue su noche de bodas?

-…-La profesora desvió la mirada.

-Dejando a un lado las verdades incomodas de tu ahora marido…- Olivia se acerco para susurrarle alfo directo al oído. - ¿Acerca del favor que te pedí?

La profesora Burnet no pude evitar rascarse la cabeza debido a lo irracional que le resultaba la petición de su compañera. Incluso si ella podía considerar el laboratorio como su hogar, dejar que una chica pasara la noche sin previo aviso, incluso si fuese solo para dormir en el sofá…en especial conociendo su forma de ser.

-No logro contactar a Kukui para preguntarle, y sinceramente tengo miedo de que aún no controles tus malos hábitos al dormir.

\- ¿Qué malos hábitos? ¡nombra uno!

-Desnudarte domina... sin ir más lejos.

Olivia gruño, pero había escuchado que el profesor no estaba en casa, por lo que las cosas podían seguir avanzando. Claro que tenía que asegurarse primero.

\- ¿Acaso está ocupado por lo de la liga? – Olivia se sujeta el mentón pensativa. - ¿O es que hay otra situación que lo mantiene lejos? eh oído luego por la isla algunas cosas relacionadas con Ash y Lilie. – Sonrió, mientras abandonaba toda sutileza mientras abordaba el tema que le interesaba. -Entiendo que el pobre estaba dolido por la pérdida de su pokemon, pero perder de esa forma los estribos y atacarle a Lilie de esa forma…

-Todos reaccionamos a la perdida de forma diferente. Acaso olvidaste lo que hiciste cuando tu novio te dejo.

Olivia gruño. - Que quede claro ¡Él no me abandono, yo le deje por marica!

La profesora Burnet solo levanto los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Si tú lo dices.

\- ¿Aun extrañas vivir con Ash? –Olivia sonrió al ver como Burnet desviaba la vista. - Es extraño, pensé te era más conveniente que él no estuviese en casa. Ya sabes, para disfrutar más de las noches de pasión con tu ahora esposo, ¿O acaso hay algo más en ello, amiga?

La profesora Burnet trago saliva ante la mención de su cuasi hijo. Tal vez fue la forma en que el chico hablaba, tal vez fue un deseo persistente, o tal vez si había sido algo más, pero desde que Ash había salido de su vida, los días se sentían muy vacíos para la alvina.

Olivia empujo suavlmente a su compañera e ingreso a la casa para después sentarse descaradamente en el sillón principal.

-Dime honestamente ¿Qué le ves al hijo de Delia? -Dijo Olivia presionando nuevamente en un tema que la profesora no quería profundizar. - ¿Acaso deseas algo más de tu auto declarado hijastro, querida amiga?

La mención de la verdadera madre de Ash movió fuertemente un sentimiento dentro de la cabeza de Burnet.

-Yo… solo no creo que haya sido criado de la mejor manera, que madre en su sano juicio lo manda a explorar todo el continente a su edad-Dijo buscando no mirar directamente a su amiga.

-El viaje insular es una costumbre en Alola

\- ¡Un viaje atraes de unas 4 islas no se comparan con tener que probar suerte en más de 4 regiones diferentes!

-Él no es tu hijo. -Remarco Olivia tajantemente. - Lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

Burnet gimió incomprensibles insultos. -El chico necesita una…- Pero fue incapaz de continuar con su discurso cuando sintió que los dedos de su amiga se paseaban por su piel. - de alguien que le enseñe de la vida, de los cambios que su cuerpo está por experimentar, de…

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú eres esa persona? –Interrumpió con una sonrisa Olivia. - Ash es un chico foráneo, incluso ha atraído la mirada de varias de las féminas de estas islas. Lilie por ejemplo. Puede que incluso su inexplicable ataque sea la forma en su cuerpo nos dice que dentro de él créese un desmedido deseo por hacerla su mujer.

Burnet sintió como su corazón de detuvo momentáneamente al considerar esa opción, ¿acaso Lilie planeaba quitarle a su hijo? - …. Eso… Eso, solo fue porque no pudo controlar su dolor…

-Oh…-Las manos de Olivia comenzaron a pasearse más descaradamente sobre la Profesora Burnet, incluso aventurándose debajo de su ropa. - Me pregunto si en verdad es así.

-No…no hay duda de eso. –Respondió mientras se mordía los labios para no gemir.

-Y ¿Qué me dices entonces de la pequeña Lana?

\- ¿Qué con ella?

-Se nota como le lanza miradas a Ash, desde hace varias semanas son un poco desvergonzadas… ¿No crees que ella podría volverse una linda nuera? Su madre fue todo un fenómeno en su momento, y ya sabes lo que dicen…-Olivia le muerde cariñosamente la oreja a la profesora. -La fruta no suele caer muy lejos del árbol.

-Yo… no… lo permitiré…- Dijo resistiéndose.

Olivia metió sus manos dentro de las mojadas bragas de su compañera alvina. -Entonces que me dices de Mallow. Aunque se dice que ella ya ha tenido lo suyo con Tilo, sé de buena fuente que al nieto de Kaudan le van más los rubios.

-Que estas insinuándole a un pobre chico como Tilo.

-A el nada. Ah ti te estoy preguntando qué te parece Mallow. Yo estoy segura que podría vaciarle las bolas a tu hijo en una sola sentada.

-¡Ash no necesita de una puta! Él debe aprender a amar, a vivir en familia, el necesita… alguien como…

\- ¿Tu? – Olvia porfin había logrado encontrar las binchas del brasier de Burnet y se lo había quitado con una sonrisa. - ¿No te estas tomando esto de ser su madre sustituta muy enserio?

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Olivia sonrió, se apartó dejando a la mujer al borde del orgasmo y sin más. Kukui no estaba en casa, por lo que tendrían el lugar para ellas dos hasta mañana, quizás incluso más.

-Solo me pregunto, si no estás viendo en Ash algo más que tu hijo de repuesto. Es obvio que si sigues con Kukui en algún momento tendrás uno propio, pero talvez no quieras que él sea quien te lo de.

Olivia había estado observando la extraña forma en que la relación madre-hijo se había estado desarrollando por semanas entre Ash y Burnet, analizando esos pequeños detalles que a menudo pasan desapercibidos por todos, asegurándose de que todas sus conjeturas estuviesen bien fundadas. Todo con el fin de que esta situación continuase hasta este su inevitable final, sin interferencia alguna.

Para cuando Burnet pudo volver a sus cabales se tocó con que Olivia se estaba desnudando justo frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Tu esposo está en arceus sabe dónde, y tu cuasi hijo sigue atrapado con Lusamine, ¿Te apetece pasar una noche solo de chicas? Incluso podríamos hacerlo como en los viejos tiempos. - Dijo mientras que le mostraba su vello púbico perfectamente rasurado. - incluso me arregle aquí abajo, solo para ti.

La profesora Burnet se sintió desconectada por unos segundos, pero después acepto, cualquier cosa con tal de que Olivia se olvidase del tema de Ash. Además, no era como si ella no lo hubiese hecho antes con otra chica, en su momento ella fue una persona muy curiosa en todo lo relacionado al ámbito sexual. Cosa que se encargó de demostrarle a Kukui desde la primera noche que durmieron juntos. Lamentablemente a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se hizo evidente que su esposo estaba más centrado en el trabajo que en sus necesidades.

-Has de saber que pisaste una mina, una que no puedes desactivar. - Cuando Olivia vio la ropa caer silenciosamente a los pies de la alvina, una ola de pasión golpeo todo su cuerpo, despertando todos esos deseos que había tenido que reprimir por años. – Te voy a dejar tal y como cuando hicimos el recorrido insular.

Ante esa amenaza Olivia solo se sentó en la primera superficie plana que encontró y separo sus piernas.

-Veamos si esa lengua aun te sirve para algo más que para charlar. - Con sus dedos abrió sus oscuros labios vaginales. –Espero que hayas aprendido algo, de estársela mamando a tu marido.

Burnet se arrodillo frente a Olivia oliendo su coño, la morena estaba tan excitada que ya estaba choreando sus jugos por todo el mesón. –Lindo color aun que pensé que para estas fechas ya estaría algo más desgastado. - Sin darle tiempo a nada, metió su lengua tan profundo en Olivia como ella podía. Claramente la morena no había tenido a un hombre entre sus piernas en mucho tiempo. – Me sorprende que siga teniendo este sabor a cítricos de antaño… ¿Qué paso con ese entrenador de Kanto que te gustaba tanto?

Pero Olivia no tenía ganas de charlar ya que uso sus manos para atraer nuevamente a la profesora a su interior. - ¡Sí! ¡Mueve más esa lengua puta! - Grito mientras que presionaba más la cabeza de su amiga hacia su intimidad- ¡El gay de tu marido no sabe lo que se pierde!

Aunque Olivia gritaba en estasis, Burnet no estaba contenta, Olivia había golpeado una fibra sensible, su esposo ciertamente no sabía lo que se perdía, él nunca estaba cuando ella lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Me pregunto qué cara pondrá tu hijo cuando se entre que su madre es tan puta?-Grito nuevamente. -¿Crees que te pida que seas tú quien lo desvirgine?

O no, Burnet no iba a permitir eso, Olivia podía decir lo que quisiese de su esposo, pero su Ash era otro caso. Con fuerza introdujo una avanzada pieza de ingeniería en el desprotegido culo de Olivia. Haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-Mi turno para dar las ordenes. – Exclamo mientras que notaba como la desconcertaba Olivia tenía un orgasmo. -Espero disfrutes de esta pequeña creación mía. - Presiono un botón y pequeñas pero rítmicas descargas eléctricas comenzaron a recorrer las entrañas de la morena. -Después de todo no pienso parar hasta que las baterías se acaben.

Olivia no entendió las palabras de la profesora alvina, quien sostenía triunfantemente un control remoto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En Sinnoh, una chica llamada Dawn salió del centro comercial de Hearthome después de ir de compras, sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo, y trato de llamar a su madre para decirle que en unas horas más volvería a casa, ya que su vuelo había ido según lo previsto. Sin embargo, después de llamar repetidas veces, nadie parecía contestar en su casa, Dawn esperó al menos quince minutos para volver a llamar, pero nuevamente nadie contesto. La niña de pelo azul de repente se sintió genuinamente preocupado por su madre, por lo que cogió un taxi. Necesitaba asegurarse de que su madre se encontraba bien.

Dawn llegó rápidamente a su casa, mucho antes de lo planeado, se bajó del taxi, pago la exagerada tarifa por la carrera, e ingreso a su hogar, el cual se encontraba demasiado silencioso.

Con algo de cuidado y miedo comenzó a examinar su casa, esperando que esto no se convirtiese en una película de miedo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ingresar a la sala y encontrarse con que su madre Johanna estaba acostada desnuda en el sofá, junto con otra mujer también desnuda. Ambas mujeres estaban sudorosas, y el olor de la habitación poco hacía para ocultar la razón del porque ambas estaban en semejante estado. Por fortuna ambas mujeres estaban dormidas, así que Dawn tuvo tiempo para sentarse y respirar un poco.

-Mama… ¿Qué es todo esto? –Se aventuró a preguntar cuando sintió que ya podía afrontar la situación. –¿Quién es esa mujer? Y ¿Qué hace aquí contigo?

Dawn conocía a la mujer que estaba alado de su madre, se llamaba Lenora, era una líder de gimnasio, y usaba pokemons del tipo normal. Se suponía estaba casada, pero eso…podría cambiar muy pronto.

Johanna sintió como si todo su mundo se agitase, abrió los ojos esperando que solo fuese un sueño, pero no, allí sentada frente a ella, estaba su hija.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado Dawn. - Johanna sonrió.

Dawn asintió el saludo de su madre. –Lamento haber llegado de improvisto, pero podrías decirme ¿Qué está pasando?

Johanna quería que la tierra se la tragase, se levantó cubriendo su desnudes lo mejor que pudo, pero antes de que pudiese decir u hacer algo, el brazo de Lenora la obligo a sentarse en el sofá.

-La chica se merece la verdad, cuéntasela de una vez.

Johanna quiso protestar ¡Estaba desnuda, en medio de la sala, junto a otra mujer tamiben desnuda! Pero tras unos segundos donde nadie dijo nada. Johanna se rindió.

-Ok, Dawn. Hace tres meses, tu padre y yo tuvimos una discusión acalorada y justo después de eso, él se fue. Hace un mes, dos policías vinieron aquí y me dijeron que tu padre se había sufrido un accidente de carros, lo que lamentablemente resultó en su muerte.

-Nada de accidente, fue un suicidio. –La corrigió Leonora quien no parecía estar incomoda con su desnudes. –No es que me importe mucho. Ese hombre resulto no ser más que un gilipollas de todos modos.

Johanna sintió como su corazón se detenía, Lenora podía haberse guardado ese comentario.

-Entonces, papá falleció, ya veo ...-Dawn respiro profundamente conto hasta diez y continuo. - ¿Qué pasó después?

-Decidí ir a Unova para reunirme con gente nueva, así que fui allí y después de unas horas de caminar hacia el sur, llegué a la ciudad más hermosa del mundo, que era la ciudad de Castelia, por supuesto. Después de explorar Mucho, entré a las aguas termales y vi a Lenora sentada sola. Me acerqué a ella y me senté, luego nos presentamos y hablamos... y hablamos…y.

-Después de muchas horas de conversación, follamos dentro de las aguas termales. y para decirte la verdad, fue apasionado y divertido. -Completo nuevamente Lenora quien no parecía querer darle vueltas al asunto.

Johanna sujeto el cuello de su pareja con pánico.

\- ¿Por qué se lo dices así?

-Porque ella merece saber la verdad, y tú te estas yendo por las ramas.

-Entonces, ustedes dos...-Las interrumpió Dawn quien parecía inusualmente tranquila. - ¿Tuvieron relaciones sexuales entre sí dentro de las aguas termales?"

-Sí. –Contesto Lenora sin pelos en la lengua ante la aterrada mirada de Johanna.

-Lenora, no voy a hacer como si te conociese, pero no se supone tu estas casada.

-Tener contacto con tu madre se siente…es por mucho lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida. Las relaciones sexuales con mi ex esposo ya habían llegado a un punto donde solo no lograba sentir nada, no sé si me explico, era vacío.

Dawn sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, pero logro mantenerse tranquila de alguna forma, habían preguntas más importantes que la nueva sexualidad de su madre. ¿Ella había tenido un padre para empezar? No podía recordarlo.

Johanna no podía moverse, se sentía mal, ¿Cómo había podido ocultarle todo esto a su hija?

\- ¿Hija? ... ¿Te sientes bien?

Dawn levanto una mano para callar a su madre. - Estoy pensando.

Lenora sonrió. –Johanna quería porque no nos preparas un poco de café.

Johanna quería gritar, como podía esa loca seguir tan tranquila, ¡Estaba desnuda frente a su hija!

-Lo quieres de algo en especial querida. –Mascullo entre dientes Johanna.

-Manzanilla.

-Yo tomare de bayas madre.

Johanna se levantó sin hacer ruido, su corazón no soportaría si su hija comenzase a gritarle, por lo que decidio trabajar en él te de la forma más silenciosa posible, no quería romper la burbuja que se había formado.

Ya cuando Johanna se encontraba fuera de rango, Lenora volvió a hablar.

-Te gusta eso ¿verdad, Dawn?

Dawn no pudo decir nada, la situación le parecía irreal, pero….

-Siempre he sentido cierta atracción hacia el género femenino, pero

-También te gusta un chico.

-Sí.

-Te comprendo, nunca sentí nada tan fuerte hasta que me encontré con tu madre. Y asumo a ella le paso lo mismo conmigo…pero basta de preliminares ¿Qué piensas?

-La verdad no sé, está es la primera vez que mi madre menciona algo acerca de mi padre.

-Supongo que su relación era complicada. Te voy a dar espacio para pensar. - La líder de gimnasia de tipo normal se levantó y justo antes de que se fuese a la cocina, se dio una palmada en el trasero justo frente a Dawn. –Pero no te martilles la cabeza demasiado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Grace se encontraba muy decepcionada de su hija. Desde que la liga había acabado su hija parecía una especia de zombi, se despertaba, se arreglaba, se sentaba en el patio, y esperaba por horas a alguien que claramente nunca vendría, ¿Siquiera le había dicho su hija sus sentimientos a Ash?

Grace negó con la cabeza mientras veía a su pequeña Serena esperar sentada. Tenía que hacer algo, o ella no podría ver a sus nietos crecer. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella por su hija?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lana sentía como la tela de la ropa que Lilie le presto se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, era casi como si no tuviese nada cubriendo sus piernas. Estaba segura de que llevaba bragas, pero la tela era tan fina que podía sentir la más mínima briza.

-Esto es tan indecente. - Se quejó Lana mientras tocaba la ropa prestada.

\- ¿Por qué Indecente? - Cuestiono Lilie mientras se veía frente al espejo. –Esto se siente genial.

-No, salir con esto, en público. –Los colores suben a la cara de Lana, sería demasiado para mi corazón. – Se siente como si estuviese desnuda.

Una mirada más a su alrededor, y Lana rápidamente se quitó los pantalones cortos ceñidos y los pateó a un lado antes de saltar.

-Pero estas vestida, y no es como si fuese transparente.

Lana no pudo negarle eso a Lilie, aun así, ella no saldría con eso puesto de la habitación.

-A todo esto, cuando me vas a decir eso que se supone que solo podías contarme frente a frente Lilie.

El repentino cambio de tema, tomo desprevenida a Lilie, quien ya no se sentía tan confiada hablando con su compañera de aula.

Lilie sintió su corazón latir, podría decirle la verdad, Lana le creería o la acusaría de pasar demasiado tiempo en internet. Podía sentir como sus propias hormonas estaban en pleno apogeo.

-Es algo difícil de explicar, es….

Antes de que Lilie pudiese terminar un golpe seco llamo la atención de todos, ambas chicas guardaron silencio tratando de averiguar que pasaba, tras unos segundos pudieron escuchar voces, aparentemente su Lusamine tenía una invitada, una muy molesta invitada.

Lana se rio, y tras ponerse su traje de baño por ensima se fue a explotar.

Lilie sintió pánico de lo que pudiese encontrar, como le podría explicar a su mejor amiga que Ash tenía sexo con su madre.

Lana se rio entre dientes mientras caminaba de puntillas, seguida de cerca por Lilie quien le rogaba abandonar la búsqueda de lo que fuese estaba ocasionando esos ruidos.

-Vamos no seas tan cobarde, que es lo peor que puede pasar, recuerda que Ash está afuera, si algo pasa solo tenemos que pedir ayuda.

Lilie perdió el color de su rostro, ¿Qué pasaba si era Ash quien provocaba esos sonidos?

Ptonto ambas llegaron a la habitación de Lusamine, la cual parecía estar muy mal cerrada. Con un último esfuerzo Lilie trato de sacar a Lana de ese lugar, pero esta se negó, ella quería saber que era lo que estaba escuchando, el sonido le era demasiado familiar como para ignorarlo. Se apoyó contra la puerta apenas emparejada y débilmente empujo.

Lilie tenía miedo, la puerta se estaba abriendo, ¿Ash finalmente la haría su mujer?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El último encuentro que Serena había tenido con Ash seguía vivo en su mente. Su cerebro se negaba a olvidar el calor que había sentido en sus labios tras ese pequeño roce. El tiempo parecía pasar tan lentamente. Sus únicos pensamientos eran estaban con Ash. Casi se sentía como si todo lo demás hubiese perdido forma y significado.

Su madre le llamo desde dentro de la casa, quería que se bañase antes de comer. Serena se quedó debajo del chorro de agua caliente, sintiendo como el agua recorría toda su piel. Se sentía mal, mal, tan vacío, el duro estropajo contra su piel apenas si le provocaba alguna sensación, casi pareciese que ella no podía sentir nada con su piel expuesta. Luego pensó en Ash. Su cuerpo lanzo todo tipo de sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir como incluso su vagina palpitaba al ritmo de su nombre. ¿Qué torturas le infligiría esa noche?

Salió de la ducha, tomo especial cuidado con su maquillaje. Suavizo su tez con crema, se aplicó un delicado rubor rosa en los pómulos. El polvo de carbón que su madre guardaba tan celosamente sería un perfecto deliñado para sus ojos, destacando sus labios carnosos, rosados y brillosos. Se cepillo el pelo hasta que brilló. Luego salió del baño, si Ash la quería con ropa él podía escoger el conjunto que más le gustase, mientras caminaba libremente por los pasillos de su casa, se preguntó qué habría escogido su amado para esta noche, talvez; un sujetador de encaje y bragas negras, o quizás por fin podría probarse ese jersey azul marino que su madre le regalo. Se deslizó fácilmente por la puerta e ingreso a su cuarto, el conjunto ya estaba sobre su cama.

Regreso a la sala, observo como su madre serbia los platos diligentemente. Allí frente a ella Ash se sentó. Muy guapo. Su rostro nunca delató nada. ¿Era eso lo que le había atraído hacia él? ¿Había sido la forma en que hablaba? ¿O tal vez, fueron las palabras? No, no había habido elección real en nada. Estaban destinados a estar juntos.

En una muestra de obediencia Serena se arrodillo frente a sus pies. Él la está probando, lentamente. No importaba, eso no había cambiado la esencia de su alma, de hecho, era lo contrario, esta larga prueba le había permitido crecer de la forma que el anhelaba, convirtiéndola lentamente en una extensión de sus deseos. Serena le pertenecía, como mujer, amante, juguete sexual, puta, esclava, y mucho más. Su mayor deseo es complacerlo. Deseaba cumplir sus deseos, satisfacer sus fantasías más oscuras. Sus fantasías eran su realidad y las debía aceptar con una necesidad injustificada. Era Ash quien me llenaba, la hacía avanzar, y le da un sentido a su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan libre o segura de sí misma como en este momento donde estaba bajo su dominio. Ella era incapaz de imaginarse una vida sin el a su lado.

Sus ojos temblaron ante la idea de que el no estuviese a su lado. Ella necesidad su toque tanto como el aire que respiraba. Pero aun no era digna de eso, debía esperar, solo un poco más. Ash tenía completo control sobre ella, podía sentirlo, una palabra y ella movería mar, cielo y tierra para cumplir los deseos de su amado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Grace se froto la cara mientras veía a su hija mirar al vacío frente a ella. Claramente su hija había perdido mucha de su independencia desde que su viaje comenzó, no era como si le culpase, a ella le había pasado lo mismo a su edad, con la diferencia que ella si se había acostado con su hombre.

-Hija siéntate, tenemos que comer.

-Si madre.

Su hija seguiría esclava de su rutina a menos que lograse reencontrarse con Ash. Talvez un poco de licor en sus bebidas y un poco de afrodisiaco arreglarían las cosas, pero… mientras su hija no pudiese cerrar el círculo que la tenía atrapada, no podría ser feliz.

-Serena.

-Si madre.

-Mañana partimos para Alola.

\- ¿Porque madre?

Grace no supo que responderle, si le decía que allá era donde estaba Ash, eso definitivamente rompería la ilusión que su hija tenia de que Ash seguía a su lado, y ella no sabía que podía ocasionar eso en la debilitada psique de su hija. Así que lo mejor sería mentir.

-Ash desea ir, empaca tus cosas, salimos al amanecer.

-Por supuesto.

Serena se levantó hizo una reverencia hacia el puesto vacío enfrente y luego se fue a cumplir con su mandado.

-Hija estúpida. Si te lo hubieses follado cuando tuviste oportunidad no estarías delirando con el ahora mismo, pero no, tu tenías que jugar a santurrona… ¿Talvez debí rogarle que te vacié las bolas encima?

Grace continúo comiendo mientras pensaba en cómo controlar los desvaríos de su hija el tiempo suficiente como para que viaje.

* * *

Mi viejo foro a vuelto, y varios de los borradores que tenia también, por lo que creo que seré capas de actualizar algunas de mis historias, espero que esta noticia les alegre tanto como a mi


	6. Capitulo: 6

Capítulo 6: Revelaciones inapropiadas

May estaba que echaba humo por su cabeza, no solo se había peleado con su prometido, sino que había descubierto a su padre manoseando a la enfermera Joy de manera totalmente indecente ¡Justo alado de su querida madre! ¿Qué rayos pasaba con todos en este viaje?

\- ¿Este lugar está libre? -Se escuchó mientras que ella seguía mirando con ira el horizonte.

May regreso a ver, y se lamentó no haber traído a alguno de sus pokemons.

-Como guste enfermera…ya me iba de todas formas. –Gruño entre dientes, pero cuando se paró dispuesta a irse, una mano la detuvo y noto como la enfermera joy le miraba con gran seriedad.

-Por favor quédate. Note como me miraste hace un momento, y creo lo mejor es que yo te diga la verdad al respecto.

-Por amor a Arceus ¡No me salgas con que la mano de mi padre estaba allí por equivocación! –La recrimino con ira. - ¡Estabas temblando y sacando jugos por el cómo mi padre te estaba masturbando!

-En efecto no negare nada de eso, pero quiero que sepas que la mano de tu padre estaba allí porque justamente quería que le abriese las piernas más tarde, es su manera de informarme que pronto tendremos sexo.

May se quedó congelada mientras que unas ligeras lágrimas salían de sus ojos. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso lo está admitiendo, así como así?!" pensó con rabia May.

-May, como ya ha estarás sospechando, yo y tu padre mantenemos una relación carnal. –Joy levanto una mano antes de que May pudiese decir algo. –Pero quiero dejar en claro que, aunque no lo parezca, es un hecho el que tu madre es parte de esta relación...en otras palabras tu padre no está engañando a tu madre. –Dijo mientras que le daba una cálida sonrisa. – De hecho, ella es quien me comparte a tu padre y me permite estar en su vida.

\- ¿Mantienen una relación los tres? -Pregunto shockeada.

-Siéntate, y te contare mi historia. Una historia, que tu madre no te cuenta por miedo a que te asquee y la repudies…-Joy se froto las manos incomoda. - Creo es necesario sepas para evitar suceda un error nuevamente.

May se sentía acalorada, e histérica, pero el tono calmado de Joy, se sentía…extraño.

-Más te vale no mentirte, o te arrojare por el barandal del barco, poco me importa lo que pase después, no permitiré que destruyas la familia, no por mi sino por mi hermano.

Joy solo cabeceo y ambas mujeres se sentaron, una frente a la otra.

-Veamos ¿Por dónde quieres que le dé comienzo?

May no sabía que responder a eso, ¿Por dónde comenzar? Desde el principio le parecía una respuesta obvia, pero…

-Hazlo por donde quieras.

-Bien, entonces déjame preguntarte. ¿Sigues enamorada de ese alocado chico con el pikachu?

\- ¡ESO NO VIENE AL CASO! -Grito May completamente roja.

-De hecho, si viene al caso, y mucho, porque esa es la razón por la cual estamos en la situación en la que estamos tu madre y yo. Bien no hace falta que me respondas, solo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta, pero te pido que al final de esta discusión trates de responderme una única pregunta que voy a hacerte con la mayor sinceridad posible.

May asintió lentamente, con las mejillas aún muy rojas.

-Tu madre y yo, somos dos viejas compañeras y rivales que nos hemos conocido desde niñas y siempre nos hemos intentado superar mutuamente en todo, desde juegos, conocimientos en las aulas de clases, en batallas pokemons, y otras cosas casi desde que nos conocimos cuando asistimos a la academia, y la verdad no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella a mi lado. A ratos siento que fue tu madre lo que siempre saco lo mejor de mí, es una mujer admirable en muchos más aspectos de los que te puedas imaginar.

May estuvo a punto de protestas, ¿Si Joy apreciaba tanto a su madre porque estaba destruyendo su familia? Pero la historia continuaba.

-Fue en medio de una de nuestras interminables discusiones cuando conocimos a tu padre, no hace falta señalar que ambas quedamos prendidas de el a primera vista...y que entre nosotras luchamos de todas las maneras posibles por llamar su atención sobre la otra.

May observo como una sonrisa triste adornaba el rostro de la enfermera.

-Peleamos por años por su atención, sin éxito alguno ya que todo en su mente era llegar a cumplir su sueño de ser maestro pokemon ignorando lo que nosotras tratábamos de hacer por él, incluso llegamos a abandonar nuestros estudios para seguirlo en su viaje para convertirse en maestro pokemon, todo sin que el entendiese el trasfondo de ello...era tan dulce e inocente en esos tiempos. Hay que años aquellos, vendita juventud, vendita ignorancia. Pero, llego el momento donde…crecimos.

\- ¿Crecieron?

-Tu madre y yo comenzamos nuestro viaje, muy jóvenes, sin mentirte visitamos 3 regiones mientras seguíamos a tu padre, pero inevitablemente llego un punto en donde queríamos más que solo palabras bonitas y esas cosas.

\- ¿Sexo?

\- No, nosotras ya teníamos eso, de hecho, tu madre y yo descubrimos nuestra sexualidad entre nosotras incluso antes de hacerlo con tu padre… era tan despistado y llego un punto donde una simple no pudimos aguantarnos, así que, bueno, lo violamos… bueno fue una época confusa, debo admitir que incluso tuvimos algunos encuentros sexuales con otras personas a espaldas de tu padre, hicimos todo lo que pensábamos que posiblemente haría más fácil normalizar nuestra relación, entre nosotras el lograr tu padre nos mirase como mujeres fue una tarea titánica.

May abrió la boca, y luego la cerro, como si fuese un magicarp fuera del agua.

-Retomando. Lo que nosotras queríamos, era formar una familia. Casarnos, tener hijos, una casa, ya sabes esas cosas…a ti aun te falta al menos unos 6 años para llegar a esa etapa supongo...-Se puso pensativa. - No dudo lo que ahora desees más que nada sea que te quiten la virginidad por todos tus agujeros e experimentar más de una cosa que de seguro has visto por el pokenav.

Llegados a ese punto May levanto una mano en señal de alto, necesitaba tiempo para analizar la situación.

-Déjame ver si entiendo hasta ahora, tú y mi madre se conocen desde pequeñas. –Joy asintió en silencio. – También conocen a mi padre desde antes de que este comenzase su recorrido pokemon. –Joy volvió a asentir. – En su viaje por tres regiones…. ¿En serio solo 3?

-Sé que comparados con el chico que persigues, tres te puede parecer muy poco, pero entiende, nosotras estábamos más interesadas en ver quien se lograría ordeñar mejor a tu padre que en los combates.

May se golpeó la frente con el dorso de su mano.

\- ¿Puedo seguir? - May solo levanto una mano en señal de que continuase. – Como te decía, ambas queríamos ver con quien se casaría, y comenzamos a obligarlo a tomar una decisión, decisión que obviamente no tomaría nunca…por lo que hicimos una apuesta, no más anticonceptivos, la primera en preñarse se lo quedaría…Pero justo cuando pensé que estaba ganando, perdí.

\- ¿Perdiste? ¿Mi padre escogió a mi madre?

-Por favor, tu seguramente comprendes que tu padre sigue sin poder dar una respuesta convincente a eso. Incluso después de todos estos años. No, me refiero a que perdí en otra forma. –Joy se bajó la falda, para poder mostrarle a May una pequeña, pero muy antigua herida, justo debajo de su ombligo apenas cubierta por la lencería blanca que usaba... de tal magnitud que incluso opacaba tal conjunto. –En uno de nuestros viajes por Galar un bedrill me ataco aquí, y aunque fue un viaje de mierda hasta llegar al centro de salud más cercano, ni que decir que estuve hospitalizada por más de una semana con sangrado interno…lo peor vino después.

May trago la saliva, algo en el tono de Joy denotaba extrema tristeza.

-Veras May, si bien viajábamos juntos, y hasta cierto punto no interrumpíamos las sesiones de sexo que la otra tenía con tu padre, la verdad, es que yo siempre tuve mi vista en el premio, tu padre tendría que casarse con la primera en quedar embarazada, eso era obvio, así que solía sabotear mis condones, además de que siempre me aseguraba de que tu madre usase uno que yo había comprado con anterioridad.

May quiso replicarle algo, pero la verdad no tenía las fuerzas para eso, su mente ya estaba consumiendo todo el azúcar que tenía en su cuerpo.

-La verdad es que aunque siempre lo soñé, no soy capaz de darle a tu padre un hijo como cualquier mujer normal deberia, el picotazo de ese bedrill daño gravemente mi útero, no lo suficiente como para que pusiese en peligro mi vida, pero si lo suficiente como para joderme el futuro. El daño puede ser fatal para cualquier hijo que engendre a la menor oportunidad por lo que yo no podría darle una familia a tu padre. Pero me negaba a perder. Así que le propuse un trato a tu madre. Yo le ayudaría a convertirse en la esposa oficial, si ella me permitía ser la amante.

\- ¿Y así nomás, mi madre acepta que le hicieses NTR así sin más?

-Obviamente hay una complicada trama de engaños y medias verdades detrás, además de que tuve que aceptar ser dominada en nuestras relaciones lésbicas, soportar un enema mensual, así como uno que otro fetiche raro que tu madre quiere probar cada tanto. Pero si, al final tu madre acepta que me convirtiese en la amante de tu padre.

May quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero ni un solo sonido salía de su boca. Tras casi un minuto de absoluto silencio May logro articular unas pocas palabras.

-Tú y mi madre.

\- ¿Tenemos sexo sin tu padre de por medio? Si, al menos una vez por semana, supongo que a tu madre le gusto que la dejase KO con lengua dentro de su culo, o puede que le cogiese gusto a las tijeras que practicábamos cuando el baboso de tu padre nos ignoraba. –Joy se ríe un poco. - Quieres que te diga un secreto, siempre hice eso para estar más tiempo con tu padre sin su molesta interferencia.

May ya no sabía qué hacer, su tren de pensamientos se había descarrilado por completo.

-Ahora por favor quiero que me respondas una pregunta, no hace falta que me des la respuesta ahorita mismo, puedo esperar hasta el final de este viaje tranquilamente.

-U…una pregunta… ¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Estarías considerando compartir a ese chico del pikachu con otra mujer?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Nunca haría algo como eso con Ash, está mal, es enfermizo.

\- ¿Entonces estas dispuesta a olvidarlo?

-YO…..yo….y…o.

-May déjame resumirte tu situación, conociste a un chico, un chico genial, uno que dejaste de lado por seguir tu sueño, uno que no has podido olvidar incluso después de tantos años. Uno que es el dueño de todas tus fantasías incluso ahora que estas a punto de casarte, y no importa cuánto quieras negarlo, tendrás que escoger muy pronto entre Ash y Drew, y puede que uno ya tenga a otra chica detrás, una que escogió seguirlo sin importar que.

May levanto la cabeza lista para quejarse, pero al final no pudo hacer nada, Joy se había ido sin decir más, dejando a May completamente sola en la habitación.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lusamine se despertaba tras un acalorado reencuentro sexual con su antigua exnovia Cynthia, el sol del medio día ya había pasado y ahora una luna menguante anunciaba que era media noche.

-Así que así se sintió Cynthia cuando me fui mientras ella aún estaba dormida. - Lusamine se froto las entumecidas muñecas. –Al menos esta es mi casa, yo la deje en un motel.

Lusamine trato de levantarse, pero las piernas no le respondían, claramente Cynthia se había pasado un poco con la fusta.

-Voy a tener adoloridas las piernas toda la semana.

La rubia finalmente se levantó de la cama, y tambaleándose se dirigió al escritorio donde una foto familiar descansaba.

-Te extraño tanto querido.

Lusamine se quedó viendo la figura de su difunto esposo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿Qué había estado haciendo? Ella era una mujer mayor, presidenta de una de las compañías más importantes del mundo, ¿Por qué había estado persiguiendo como un pokemon en celo a un chico apenas mayor que su hija? ¿Por qué estaba exiliando a su hijo mayor al otro lado del mundo? Si su herida era la razón, había doctores más que capacitados de cuidarlo en su fundación.

\- ¿Por qué siento que he estado dormida todo este tiempo? La familia que me dejaste… ¡La estoy destruyendo! Querido, lo siento tanto.

Lusamine se froto la cabeza con desesperación, todo lo vivido se sentía tan irreal, ¿Por qué?

-Debo parar esto. - Saco la pintura del marco y la acerco a su pecho. - No puedo arruinar el futuro de mis hijos, no puedo dañar más nuestra ya frágil relación.

Lusamine trato de pararse, pero no podía, el cansancio era muy grande.

-No puedo continuar persiguiendo a Ash.

Lusamine tuvo que sujetarse el estómago ya que tras decir eso, imágenes muy vividas de cuando ellos dos follaban como pokemons asaltaron su mente.

-No, no, no, esto está mal, tengo que parar, aun no es tarde, tengo que cancelar el viaje de Gladio, tengo que explicarle a Ash que lo nuestro fue un error, tengo que decirle a Lilie.

Alli sus palabras murieron, ¿Qué le diría a Lilie? Su hija estaba claramente interesada en Ash, el chico que ella había asaltado en repetidas ocasiones, el chico al que le había dado su bendición de violar a su hija cuando quisiese.

\- ¡¿Qué carajos pasa conmigo?! -Lusamine se froto la cabeza con desesperación, debía hacer algo.

Pero mientras buscaba su teléfono de forma desesperada, pudo notar algo raro, algo que definitivamente no debería estar allí. El espejo de su peinadora reflejaba la luna llena.

-Porque hay una luna llena en mi espejo. –Lusamine regreso a ver a su ventana y efectivamente las cortinas estaban cerradas. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Entonces su cabeza fue agarrada con algo, algo fuerte que la levanto el piso.

Lusamine grito mientras mordía y aruñaba a su atacante, pero esto no parecía tener ningún efecto en su agresor, de repente, todo se volvió blanco.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Danw estaba sentada en su cama viendo hacia afuera por su ventana abierta, y si bien por fuera parecía que la chica simplemente estaba con la vista perdida en el firmamento, la verdad era que, por dentro, todos sus pensamientos eran un caos.

"Tengo un padre, un padre, bueno, obviamente alguien tuvo que embarazar a mi madre, pero, un padre. ¡¿Por qué lo primero que escucho de él después de todos estos años es que está muerto?!"

Dawn levanto la vista y trato de que su vista atravesase el techo para poder ver las estrellas.

"Mi madre se vuelve a casar, estoy feliz de que finalmente salga un poco de la casa, digo ella merece ser feliz, pero ¿Por qué tiene que casarse con otra mujer?, además de que estaba teniendo sexo en la sala, ¡La sala! Hay habitaciones para eso malditas pervertidas, bueno al menos eso explica porque no respondía cuando la llame, mi madre estaba… ¿Durante cuánto tiempo han estado teniendo sexo? Eh estado tratando de comunicarme con ella desde ayer"

Dawn se acostó finalmente, mientras su mano acariciaba peligrosamente la pokebola que tenía.

"Cálmate, cálmate, cuenta hasta diez, no puedes perder la paciencia, tu madre merece ser feliz, si esa tal Lenora le da esa felicidad que tanto buscaba ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarla?"

Pero el tren de pensamientos de Dawn se vio interrumpido cuando Lenora entro a su habitación.

-Tu madre pregunta si vas a cenar o no.

"Al menos se vistió" Pensó Dawn mientras veía a la milf morena.

-No tengo hambre.

Lenora se froto la cabeza antes de sentarse alado de Dawn.

-Está bien, entiendo que estés molesta. Un día regresas a tu casa tras un pesado día de concursos pokemons, y descubres que ahora tu madre tiene una relación lésbica con alguien que no conoces…en tu propia sala. -Dijo Lenora con algo de vergüenza.

Dawn no respondió a eso, pero la verdad es que si le revolvía las tripas. –Solo, me siento rara, no soy quien, para juzgar las preferencias de mi madre, mucho menos para negarle la felicidad que tú le provocas.

Lenora sonrió. - Eres muy madura para tu edad… esperaba me gritases al menos.

-Solo pienso que mi madre a estado sola por demasiado, y yo. –Dawn tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza, necesitaba pensar en sus siguientes palabras, no podía decir lo primero que le viniese a la cabeza, si no tenía cuidado con lo que decía podía terminar diciendo cosas que no debería. Cosas que después podría arrepentirse. –Yo, yo solo.

-Estas histérica, y quieres golpearme hasta que tus manos sangren ¿Verdad? –Completo Lenora quien comprendía la lucha interna de la chica.

Dawn no negó eso, ella no había dicho nada.

-Mira, sé que estas sorprendida, y sé que mi actitud al encararte mientras aún estaba desnuda puede no haber sido la mejor de las ideas, me pase la mano con las copas, pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que necesitaba algo de sexo, no te miento, no me había corrido en más de una década, la relación con mi exesposo estaba tan mal que hasta la comida había perdido su sabor.

Dawn nuevamente se quedó en silencio, lo que su madre hiciese en la intimidad de su hogar era algo que no debía importarle.

\- ¿Vas a decir algo o vas a ahogarte en tus pensamientos?

-…Estoy pensando, no quiero dejar que mi estado de ánimo me obligue a decir algo que no voy a poder borrar después.

-Eso…eso es tremendamente maduro, para alguien de tu edad. - Dijo algo sorprendida la mujer- ¿Estas segura de que tu madre no se ha equivocado en decirme tu edad?

-Gracias. Creo.

-Sé que es un poco tarde para esto, pero ¿Podría presentarme de nuevo? comencemos desde cero, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Desde cero de nuevo? -Dawn realmente no sabía si eso era posible. - Creo es un poco tarde, la primera impresión que tengo de ti es un poco difícil de borrar.

Lenora se mordió el labio, sabía que se había pasado, sabía que Johana estaba parada detrás de la puerta, y más que nada, Lenora comprendía que si la situación se ponía muy peli aguda Johana no la escogería a ella por encima de su hija. De momento la situación se había quedado en suspenso, pero el silencio Dawn no tenía que significar algo bueno.

-Bueno, plan b, ¿Por qué volviste a casa tan pronto? Tu madre me dijo que estarías fuera por al menos medio año más. Nos sorprendió mucho que regresases tan de improvisto.

El cerebro de Dawn hizo un clic casi audible, ¿Por qué había regresado antes de tiempo? Lentamente sus ojos inyectados de sangre se enfocaron en Lenora.

Lenora cerró los ojos, estaba esperando un golpe o gritos o cualquier cosa, cualquier reacción sería mejor que esa maldita ley del hielo que Dawn le estaba aplicando a ella y su madre. Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llego, de hecho, todo estaba muy silencioso, demasiado. Cuando abrió los ojos, muy cuidadosa mente, encontró que Dawn se había levantado y ahora estaba buscando algo en su mochila.

\- ¿Dawn?

La peli azul ignoro a la morena, y siguió en lo suyo, no fue hasta que logro encontrar lo que había estado buscando tanto que se dignó en regresar a ver a la intrusa.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con mi madre.

Lenora pudo escuchar como Johana quien había estado oculta detrás de la puerta corría hacia las escaleras.

-Vale, de acuerdo, te doy un poco de espacio.

Dawn por su parte ignoro el ruido que ocasiono un cuerpo al rodar por las escaleras, y salió tranquilamente de su habitación, debía charlar un poco con su madre.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lusamine se despertaba tras un acalorado reencuentro sexual con su antigua compañera Cynthia, el sol del medio día ya había pasado y ahora una luna menguante anunciaba que era media noche.

-Así que así se sintió Cynthia cuando me fue mientras ella aún estaba dormida. - Lusamine se froto las entumecidas muñecas. – Debería haberme llevado toda su ropa antes de irme… ¿No me dejo siquiera sus bragas para recordarle? Espera…quien dijo que no lo puedo hacer, je, la próxima será, puede que incluso le pase el dato a algún reportero… que sus bragas aparezcan en un periódico sería interesante.

Lusamine trato de levantarse, pero las piernas no le respondían, claramente Cynthia se había pasado un poco con la fusta.

-Está claro que la pequeña Cynthia ha ganado gran maestría con la fusta.

La rubia finalmente se levantó de la cama, y tambaleándose se dirigió al escritorio donde una foto familiar descansaba.

\- ¿Porque sigo manteniendo esto aquí?

Lusamine se quedó viendo la figura de su difunto esposo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse: "¿Por qué no me eh desecho de esta mierda todavía?" Su esposo había sido un hombre débil. ¿Por qué seguía manteniendo su recuerdo? ¿Por qué no había exiliado a Gladio todavía? Un fracaso como lo era su hijo era solo una mancha negra en su vida, una mancha que debía desaparecer.

\- ¿Sera que exiliar a Gladio es muy blando, no es mejor matarlo?

Lusamine se froto la cabeza con desesperación, todo lo vivido se sentía tan irreal, ¿Por qué?

-Debo parar esto. - Saco la pintura del marco y la rompió en cientos de pedazos. - No puedo permitir que tu recuerdo me arrastre por siempre.

Lusamine trato de pararse, pero no podía, el cansancio era muy grande.

-Cynthia sí que hizo un numerito conmigo, jajjaajaj ya verás puta. Hare que Ash te deje peor.

Lusamine se comenzó a reír mientras imaginaba las formas más crueles en las que podía someter a la entrenadora, ella obtendría su venganza, la próxima vez que se vieran ella tenía que asegurarse de que la rubia comprendiese que nadie escapaba de ella. Ella prepararía la más cruel de las humillaciones para Cynthia, ella le grabaría a la otra rubia en el alma su nombre.

-Cynthia ya veras, no voy a ser tan permisiva la próxima vez, tú no eres más que mi juguete, un juguete que uso cuando y como quiera… a todo esto ¿Dónde está Ash?

Acaso Ash había decidido usar a Lilie. Ella aun recordaba haberle dado a Ash su bendición de violar a su hija cuando quisiese. Pero la verdad ella esperaba estar allí cuando lo hiciese, ella quería escuchar a su hija gritar de dolor, suplicar su auxilio con lágrimas en sus ojos, y ver como caía en la lujuria cuando Ash implantase su semilla en lo más profundo de su matriz.

-Debo adelantar el viaje de Gladio, mañana a más tardar. -Lusamine se froto la cabeza con pereza. –Luego preparar un cuarto especial para mi hija, algo más acorde a su nueva posición en la familia.

Lusamine busco su teléfono de forma pacientemente, debía pensar el curso de sus siguientes acciones con delicadeza.

-Pero primero lo primero. – Con su teléfono en mano marco un número ya aprendido de memoria, y espero pacientemente antes de que contentase. -Wicke necesito hablar contigo a primera hora de la mañana, ya he pensado en el nuevo gran proyecto para la Fundación AEther.

Lusamine corto la llamada sin darle tiempo a su subdirectora de objetar nada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Burnet tomo un largo trago, ingiriendo lo último de líquido que le quedaba a la botella que estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos.

-Nunca deja de sorprenderme la cantidad de fetiches que nunca he experimentado. - Murmuró la profesora Burnet, mirando el vestido que portaba Olivia. -Sigo pensando que con mis años ya he experimentado todo lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecerme y zam, hay una oportunidad de oro para probar algo completamente nuevo.

-MAMMAMAAMMAMMAAMAMa- Gruño Olivia.

A primera vista, Olivia estaba cubierta de una lámina de látex negro, el latex cubría su cuerpo completamente, de pies a cabeza dejando solo un orificio para su boca. Boca que estaba constante mente abierta por un bozal.

-Sabes, solo compré esto como curiosidad, ni siquiera pensaba usarlo, bueno, talvez si pudiese convencer a Kukui de usarlo ¡Sí! Pero eso me parecía demasiado irreal, ya sabes, esto es un poco extremo no crees.

Olivia vuelve a gemir, pero es imposible entender lo que está diciendo.

-Sin embargo, ¡Creo que puedo llegar a amar este traje! Y no lo digo solo porque con el ya no puedes hablar. - Dijo la mujer morena con una sonrisa.

-Ahora, antes de que usemos esto, ¿Qué hay de algo un poco más tradicional para ponernos de humor? -Sugirió Burnet mientras comenzaba a acariciar el látex que cubría a la indefensa Olivia. Incluso si con el traje puesto no se podía percibir el color de la piel o el cabello, Olivia tenía una figura bien redondeada con algunos músculos bien marcados, dándole un atractivo muy encantador.

-Esto se ve tan bien como en ti como me lo imagine, creo que realmente lo compre pensando en nuestros encuentros pasados. - Burnet pellizca los pezones de Olivia a través del látex. – ¿Te gustaría que le aumente unos anillos aquí para cuando seamos serios?

Olivia trato de gritar una negativa, pero todo lo que salía de su boca eran gemidos incomprensibles.

Burnet frunció un poco el ceño. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que descubrió que su hijo tenía un interés ese tipo de joyas, pero ella ya había investigado todo lo que podía hacerle falta, incluso había llegado a comprar unos aros de oro para sus pezones, un bonito anillo enjoyado para su sensible clítoris, y varios anillos más pequeños para sus labios vaginales. Ella aun no sabía que tanto interés tenía su hijo en este tipo de cosas, pero lo mejor era estar preparada.

\- ¿Talvez me falto comprar una bonita cadena que uniese todo el conjunto? –Burnet se acerca al oído cubierto de Olivia. –Talvez la compre para la próxima vez.

Burnet sostuvo a Olivia quien se convulsiono en miedo.

-Ya, ya, ya, tranquila, puede que te duela un poco al principio, pero te aseguro que cuando te acostumbres serán como una extensión de tu propio cuerpo. Amaras la forma en que se mueven con tus movimientos, como se rozan contra tu piel, cómo se presionan debajo de tu ropa. Sera cómo un recordatorio contante de cuan relacionado está el placer y el dolor en cada momento de vigilia de tu día.

Burnet hizo el primer movimiento sobre una aterrada e inmovilizada Olivia. La atrapó en un beso, deslizando su lengua dentro de la indefensa boca de Olivia, mientras que usaba su mano para abrir un nuevo agujero en el látex, uno que dejaba al descubierto el delicado clítoris de Olivia.

Olivia grito en impotencia y miedo cuando sintió como la delgada capa de látex que protegía su coño, era removida.

-Sera solo un pequeño pinchazo aquí.

Ese ligero pellizco fue suficiente para darle a Olivia el empujón final, ella gimió suavemente cuando sus entrañas se sacudieron violentamente, mientras el placer y miedo la invadieron por completo.

Rompiendo el beso, Burnet levantó sus dedos. -No esperaba eso. -Se inclinó y puso su boca sobre el pezón que sobresalía dolorosamente en el látex. –Esto te está gustando más de lo que anticipe. - Deslizó dos dedos en el coño de olivia.

Cuando Olivia sintió los dientes de Burnet, sintió miedo, trato de usar sus manos para alejar a su atacante, pero estas estaban completamente inmovilizadas en su espalda.

Burnet sintiendo el miedo de su compañera aceleró un poco sus dedos para endulzar su condición, aunque no lo suficiente para hacerla alcanzar el clímax.

-Estoy segura que tus hijos disfrutaran inmensamente de estos deliciosos tumultos, cuando tengan leche claro está. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

Una nueva idea había llegado a la mente de Burnet, leche materna. Recientemente ella había obtenido un objeto que le aseguraba a una mujer primeriza un abundante flujo de leche materna, bueno en realidad se lo había conseguido Kukui cuando ella le había convencido de que tenían que tener una carta guardada en caso de que ella no pudiese producir leche cuando el momento llegase.

-Dime Olivia, ¿Has escuchado de las propiedades milagrosas que tiene el veneno en los picos de un corzola azul, en las mujeres que no pueden dar de lactar?

Olivia volvió a gemir lastimeramente.

-Convencí a Kukui de que me consiguiese unos cuantos, ya sabes lo que dicen, una mujer tiene que estar preparada. Pero la verdad es que todavía no tengo la oportunidad de probarlos, dime, ¿Me harías ese gran favor? mejor amiga.

Los gritos de Olivia continuaron, pero Burnet los ignoro completamente.

-Supongo que tienes razón, es un poco pronto.

Burnet saco un vibrador pequeño y se lo metió lentamente a Olivia en su coño.

-Después de todo, tu eres muy, como se dicen…una solterona.

Burnet sonrió mientras Olivia gritaba de nuevo, en esta ocasión se notaba que estaba enfadada.

Olivia se quedó sin aliento mientras sentía que un nuevo juguete entraba en escena, en esta ocasión eran unas pequeñas esferas, y estaban atacándola en su culo.

La esclavitud no era nada nuevo para Olivia, en su Juventud había probado de todo y con todos, pero esto no era nada como estar atado. Intentar mover un dedo era imposible, ya que el látex se hundía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si una segunda piel la cubriese, pegándola a su lugar.

-Te vez hermosa Olivia.

El zumbido entre sus piernas parecía ser cada vez más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba. Su cuerpo luchó para retorcerse, para arquear su espalda, para responder de la manera en que el cuerpo de una mujer debía hacerlo cuando un gran placer la invadía, pero el látex la mantenía completamente inmóvil, negándole incluso una pequeña contracción de placer.

-Pero no te voy a dejar terminar Olivia.

Olivia grito cuando la vibración dentro de su coño termino abruptamente.

-Vienes a mi casa sin invitación, invades mi privacidad, te burlas de mi marido, de nuestra intimidad…bueno supongo que puedo perdonar eso, yo y Kukui no estamos bien en eso términos todavía, lo que si no puedo perdonarte es que te insinuases a mi pequeño. Eso sí que no, te pasaste con tus comentarios Olivia, y me voy a asegurar que lo pagues por ellos, por cada uno de ellos.

Olivia trago saliva, esto claramente se había salido de control, tratar de gritar por perdón o ayuda era inútil, con resignación acepto su cruel destino, pero. El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

Olivia nunca se sintió tan feliz de escuchar ese maldito tono de Ho oh que el Profesor Kukui le había puesto a su timbre.

-Diantres…espérame aquí Olivia, y no hagas ruido.

Olivia quiso gritarle algo: "Como si pudiese con esto enzima" pero lo único que pudo fue lanzar débiles gemidos sin sentido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ash se sentía un poco tonto por tener que tocar el timbre del laboratorio donde antes solía vivir, pero lamentablemente había salido de la casa de Lusamine sin dinero o llaves, por lo que ahora estaba perdido al otro lado de la isla, además de que estaba hambriento.

-Ash mi pequeño, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Burnet había abierto la puerta con todas las intenciones de golpear a quien sea que la estuviese molestando, pero su mal genio se desvaneció apenas vio a su pequeño.

-Yo lo siento, me distraje un poco en el restaurante de Mallow, y bueno creo que perdí la noción del tiempo. ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? No quiero caminar hasta la casa de Lusamine.

-Claro mi niño, esta es tu casa. - Burnet se apartó y dejo que Ash entrase. - Déjame te preparo un café, de seguro también tiene hambre.

Ash solo se froto la cabeza mientras se reía tontamente.

Burnet sonrió y se dirigió hacia la concina olvidándose completamente de todo lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su niño llegase.

Ash entro y se sentó en la sala, necesitaba relajarse un poco, la conversación que había estado manteniendo con Mallow toda la tarde le daba vueltas a la cabeza cual Snorlax hambriento.

Cerro sus ojos y cuando se disponía a dormirse un poco, su pie se topó con algo. En el piso de la sala había unas ropas tiradas, Ash no podía reconocer de quien eran, pero claramente eran unos: shorts cortos, una papera, ¡¿unas pantimedias?!

Burnet regresaba con los bocadillos que había preparado para Ash cuando noto como su hijo levantaba del piso la ropa que Olivia había vestido cuando llego aquí. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haberlas quitado antes, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue lo mucho que su pequeño parecía estar interesado en las pantimedias semitransparentes de Olivia ¿acaso ya estaba en esa edad? Que rápido crecen los jóvenes. –Talvez ya es hora de tener una pequeña charla.

Burnet regreso a la cocina y saco una botella con un jugo especial de vallas que ella había estado fermentando especialmente para la ocasión.

-Ash querido, la comida.

Burnet canto el nombre de su hijo mientras colocaba la bien surtida bandeja de comida enfrente de su hijo.

Ash rápidamente había lanzado las curiosas bragas fuera del rango de visión de su madre…la profesora Burnet no era su madre ¿Verdad?

La profesora solo sonrió ante las acciones de su hijo. - Olivia vino a bañarse, al parecer dejo su ropa tirara por todas partes.

-Olivia, siempre ha sido, un poco…desordenada.

\- ¿Un poco querido?

-Bueno, mucho.

Burnet solo se rio mientras llenaba el vaso de su hijo cada vez que este se acababa, si ella quería tener una charla con su hijo de la forma más honesta posible, tenía que quitarle un poco sus defensas primero.

-Hijo, a ti ¿Qué te interesa de las mujeres? -Pregunto Burnet una vez supo que su hijo había tomado al menos la mitad del preparado especial.

-Yo…este, bueno, no sé, caderas creo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas madre?

-Curiosidad querido…-Burnet sonríe mientras ella toma un poco del preparado especial, necesitaba soltarse un poco la lengua. –Pero eso no es lo que quería decir, lo que quería decir, es más, a que te gustaría hacerle a una chica.

-Yo bueno, este, no lo había pensado.

Burnet bujo un poco, ¿Su hijo no se sentía en confianza? bueno, eso podía solucionarse.

-Mira déjame yo comienzo diciéndote uno de mis fetiches y luego tú me dices uno de los tuyos… ¿Te parece?

-Creo.

-A mí me llaman la atención los pircings.- Burnet sonrió al notar el pequeño salto que su hijo dio al mencionar los pirgings.- Ya sabes esa idea del dolor y el placer que tienen, así como el simbolismo de un objeto extraño abrazando tu piel en áreas tan sensibles. Es. Como te lo digo. Excitante.

Burnet había comenzado con uno que sabía que su hijo tenía, así él podía entrar en confianza sin tener que sentirse cohibido por nada.

-Que dices hijo, te toca.

Ash trago saliva, podía sentir como su cuerpo entero estuviese en llamas.

-Bueno, la verdad, he leído un poco de eso, yo no creo podría usar uno, pero la idea de ponérselo a alguien. –En la mente de Ash apareció Lusamine con un par de aros en los pezones. – Creo…creo…creo que sería genial.

Tras terminar esa frase Ash se tomó todo lo que quedaba del batido de vallas, ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor en la casa?

-Entonces hijo ¿Te gustaría experimentar como es ponerle un arete allí a una chica?

Burnet sonrió mientras recordaba que Olivia seguía paralizada debajo, talvez podría usarla para afianzar un poco más la relación que tenía con su hijo.

Ash cayó en el sofá, incapaz de sentarse firme.

-Sí, me fascinaría, madre, pero quien, ¿Tu?

-Si así lo quieres, podemos hacerlo. –Burnet estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa, pero noto que su hijo se había quedado dormido. –Bueno dejémoslo para otra ocasión querido.

Burnet sonrió mientras cobijaba a su hijo con una manta, Ash estaba demasiado cansado. Era hora de dormir. Ya mañana seria otro día.

* * *

Mi viejo foro a vuelto, y varios de los borradores que tenia también, por lo que creo que seré capas de actualizar algunas de mis historias, espero que esta noticia les alegre tanto como a mi


	7. Capitulo: 7

Capítulo 7: Reencuentros

Wicke siempre había sido una devota y leal empleada de Lusamine, la había seguido ciegamente en todas sus investigaciones desde hacía ya varios años, y le conocía mucho más que cualquier otro empleado, en más de un sentido de la palabra, ella nunca le había cuestionado por su falta de empatía o interés por la vida de otro ser vivo. Tal era su devoción por Lusamine, que a Wicke podría aceptar ser violada e impregnada por un pokémon salvaje si así ella se lo ordenase. Todo sea por la gloria de su amada ama.

Pero no más, sentía que debía hacer algo al respecto, por lo que esta les había informado en la última reunión, había quedado claro que Lusamine quería cruzar un límite peligroso.

Wicke no cuestiono a Lusamine cuando esta; para sorpresa de sus más cercanos colaboradores había declarado que se casaría con el compañero de su hija, un tal Ash proveniente de algún pueblucho que ella no podía recordar el nombre. De hecho, le pareció un poco gracioso, ¿El chico daría la talla? Ojalá, en todo caso, ella se aseguraría de tratarle bien, muy, muy, pero muy bien.

Tampoco cambio su devoción, cuando expreso su deseo de deshacerse de su hijo Gladio de una vez por todas. Le daba un poco de lastima por el rubio, pero en todos los años que le había servido Gladion no había demostrado ser un digno sucesor, el chico claramente no estaba consciente de lo que su posición representaba. Un heredero varón que era incapaz de ni siquiera de reconocer cuando una empleada se le está incitando, era claramente alguien que mejor apartar "Adiós y no vuelvas" había sido su único pensamiento respecto a tal noticia.

Lamentablemente su tercera y última declaración, había demostrado que la salud mental de Lusamine podía haber sido afectada por el incidente de las ultrabestias. Razón por la cual se había negado tajantemente a transmitir sus órdenes, y cuando quedo claro que Lusamine no retrocedería en su forma de pensar, ella salió de forma apresurada dejando a su superior con las palabras en su boca ante tal acto.

Pero eso no era la razón por la que se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del Paraíso AEther en este momento, la razón era otra, una que realmente preocupaba a Wicke. Después de que ella salió de la sala de reuniones tras haber discutido con Lusamine, algo había abandonado la sala con ella, Wicke no sabía que era, pero la implacable persecución a la que se le estaba sometiendo, comenzaba a asustarle. ¿Debía pararse y encarar a su perseguidor?

Wicke sintió que tratar de perder a su perseguidor era imposible, por eso decidió detenerse en un pasillo en específico, si bien ella no podía perder a quien la perseguía, dependiendo de su situación, ella podía usar su conocimiento superior de la infraestructura de la instalación para obtener una ventaja.

Con algo de miedo se colocó justo alado de una alarma de incendios, si era atacada podía usar el sistema anti incendios y las puertas de emergencia para defenderse, no era como si esperase un ataque armado, su perseguidor no había mostrado indicios en querer matarla o incapacitarla.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Grito Wicke cuando sintió que su perseguidor estaba lo suficientemente cerca. -Reconozco que eres bueno para esconderte, pero no eres muy bueno en ocultar el sonido que provocan tus pasos.

Wicke esperaba una respuesta, cualquier cosa, en su lugar solo hubo silencio, lentamente su cerebro comenzó a unir cabos ¿Lusamine realmente había enviado a alguien solo a perseguirla? Ellas habían peleado, pero Lusamine no necesitaba hacer uso de métodos tan tontos, incluso enfadada, ella era incapaz de traicionarla, algo no estaba bien.

Fue entonces que Wicke noto que algo estaba mal, una especie de luna aparecía en una de las paredes ventanas.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Wicke dio un paso, curiosa por el curioso evento, y fue atacada, algo le agarro fuertemente la cabeza, levantándola.

Wicke taro de gritar, y pelear, pero le era imposible, quien sea su captor, era demasiado fuerte y resistente como para poder ofrecer resistencia.

Presa del pánico cuando sintió como su conciencia se perdía, activo el sistema anti incendios. Las luces se apagaron, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, y los extintores de emergencia soltaron grandes cantidades de agua sobre ella. Esto pareció asustar a su captor, ya que la soltó.

Wicke cayo de al menos un metro de altura. Aun así, no perdió la compostura y trato de identificar a su atacante, no podría esconderse tan fácilmente, con toda esa agua precipitándose desde el techo, sin embargo, Wicke fue incapaz de ver a su atacante, ¿Acaso estaba usando un equipo de refracción de luz? Bueno eso explicaba porque no podía verlo a pesar de poder oírlo.

-Maldita sea.

Wicke maldijo mientras corría hacia una puerta metálica que se estaba cerrando, aunque ya no era joven, su cuerpo aún conservaba mucho de sus años más locos. Logro pasar justo debajo de la puerta segundos antes de que esta cerrase herméticamente el pasillo donde estaba.

-Bien, eso fue peligroso, un segundo más y tendrían que sacarme de allí con una espátula.

Wicke se apoyó en una de las paredes, tratando de recuperar el aliento, lo que sea que le había atacado no había sido capaz de cruzar la puerta, y aunque tenía serias dudas si era humano, eso no importaba ahora, era obvio que lo que sea que le perseguía la quería muerta.

-En unos 5 minutos debe llegar el equipo de….

Wicke fue incapaz de completar su frase cuando un nada agradable sonido alerto a la subdirectora. Su atacante estaba intentando abrir la puerta anti incendios. El mecanismo automático de cerrado evitaba que esta se levantase, pero, lentamente estaba comenzando a ceder.

-Esto no es bueno.

Wicke retrocedió, su plan principal de escape estaba inutilizado, Wicke estaba atrapada, en esta habitación no había otra salida más que la puerta que en este momento su atacante estaba tratando de abrir por cualquier medio.

Algunos tornillos cedieron y un desagradable chirrido de mental doblándose le sucedieron.

-La puerta no aguantara hasta que el equipo llegue.

Atrapada entre la espalda y la pared, Wicke hizo lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento, sujeto su ordenador personal, necesitaba realizar una última transmisión.

-No sé si seas un enviado de Lusamine para silenciarme, o alguna otra cosa peor, pero no voy a dejarte ganar sin más. -Wicke digito la dirección de la última persona a la que ella querría entregarle algún tipo de información, y luego presiono el botón enviar. –Está hecho.

Wicke se sentó derrotada mientras la puerta cedía finalmente, y su atacante entraba al cuarto ¿El agua afectaba sus habilidades camaleónicas de alguna forma? Bueno, eso no importaba, en los ojos de su atacante podía ver una inmensa rabia. Talvez esa sería su última visión del mundo.

-Bueno ya me imaginaba que no serias humano, pero la verdad, es que eres muy linda.

Todo lo que Wicke pudo percibir después de eso, fue un infinito blanco.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Burnet caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina, y aunque en apariencia solo estaba preparando el desayuno como la madre anegada que era, en su mente era otra historia, después de todo: ¡Anoche le había ofrecido a su hijo sus pechos para que este les colocase unos pirsings!

Burnet trato de calmarse, y culpo a la bebida por su falta de moral, pero la verdad era otra. Si Ash le preguntaba por la oferta de anoche ¿Qué debía responder? La respuesta obvia era una rotunda negación, pero ¿Eso no afectaría negativamente al crecimiento de su hijo? Y la verdad la idea de llevar una marca de su hijo debajo de la ropa, le erizaba la piel, ¿Se estaba volviendo ella una pervertida?

Burnet bajo la cabeza y se imaginó lo que sería tener uno de esos anillos de oro (¡Anillos que ella había comprado pensando en los gustos de su hijo!) colgando de su sensible pezón. La simple idea hacia que Burnet se mojase entera. En especial si después Ash terminaba usandola como si no fuese más que una prostituta barata

-Tranquilízate Burnet, eres una adulta, el incesto está mal. -Burnet levanta la cabeza para observar como su hijo dormía a pierna suelta sobre el sofá. –Mal, mal esta que semejante pedazo de carne este enfrente mío y yo este a dieta… Debería darle pronto una hermanita a mi Ash… Kukui no está en casa últimamente, y yo estoy tan necesitada, sin un hombre en la casa que me cuide, esto, esto no es mi culpa…Kukui me está descuidando, yo tengo necesidades….

Justo antes de que la profesora Burnet perdiese los pocos frenos mentales que aun tenia, al tocar la piel desnuda de su hijo, el sonido de un celular le saco de su transe.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cynthia suspiraba mientras se levantaba de la cama, la verdad era que no había podido dormir nada en toda la noche, las palabras de Lusamine seguían acosándola.

-Una competencia justa, una liga donde no se pueda hacer trampas. -Repitió robóticamente Cynthia mientras sonreía. -No puedo negar que suena muy interesante, demasiado para ser solo un simple proyecto, de seguro ya tienes algo preparado ¿Verdad?

Y aunque era importante, lo que realmente la dejaba sin sueño, era el tema de la nueva boda de Lusamine.

-No voy a ser el aperitivo antes de la boda. -Cynthia golpeo sus puños. -No te voy a dejar hacerlo de nuevo.

Cynthia se levantó, aunque aún no conocía al supuesto prometido de Lusamine, la rubia ya tenía claro que lo odiaba, y debía encargarse de el de la forma más brutal y rápida posible.

\- ¿Pero que se supone que puedo hacer? -Se preguntaba Cynthia mientras checaba sus contactos. -No creo tener algún conocido con ¿…? ¡Ash prometió ayudarme si yo le servía!

Finalmente, Cynthia había podido comenzar a planificar su jugada.

-Si Lusamine cree que voy a sentarme en el banquillo de nuevo, está tomando mucho vino. -Cynthia sonrió mientras comenzaba a anotar en una hoja de papel todos los conocidos que podían ayudarle. -Talvez no tenga el poder económico para hacerte peso Lusamine, pero hasta yo se lo difícil que es rastrear a una persona perdida en las montañas.

El plan comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza, Cynthia tenía muchos conocidos que darían su vida por pasar una noche más con ella, si bien ella había prometido serle fiel a Ash mientras estuviese en Alola, habían varios huecos legales de los que podría aprovecharse.

-Estoy segura que a Ash no le molestara un buen espectáculo lésbico. - Cynthia sonrió desquiciadamente. –Muy bien mientras aún estoy caliente, repasemos los pasos y quienes lo harán, pero antes.

Los dedos de Cynthia teclearon rápidamente un número.

-Rápido, rápido, contesta.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ash abría lentamente sus ojos, su cabeza le dolía como si una manada de taurus le hubiesen pasado por encima, por lo que el que su madre le estuviese gritando a un teléfono tan temprano en la mañana, no le ayudaba realmente.

-Mama, por favor no grites tan alto. - Trato de quejarse Ash, pero estaba claro que sus palabras no fueron escuchadas. – Ahí mi cabeza.

 **"Luces como si necesitases un poco de ayuda"**

Ash tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza para no gritar, ¿Acababa de escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza?

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

 **"Los humanos lo llaman co….ha, la verdad no sé cómo lo llamen, nosotros lo llamamos lazo"**

Ash solo pudo una especie de ente invisible flotaba frente a él. Claro que su cerebro hizo una rápida conexión con sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Latias? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **"Que feliz me siento al comprobar que no te has olvidado de mí"** Frente a Ash una cabeza roja apareció **"Pese a que nuestro tiempo juntos fue tan breve, sabía que no te olvidarías de mí, te e extrañado mucho. Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte"**

Ash sonrió y trato de sujetar esa cabeza que parecía flotar en el aire.

-Podrías aparecer entera, te ves muy rara así.

 **"Talvez en otro momento, esa mujer me da un poco de miedo"**

Ash dio la vuelta para observar mejor, y no pudo evitar reírse, su madre parecía querer meterse por el teléfono y matar a quien sea que estuviese de otro lado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Puedes usar el movimiento pulso cura?

 **"Si, es uno de los primeros movimientos que mi madre me enseño ¿Por?"**

-Mi cabeza me está matando, ¿Podrías ayudarme?

 **"No estoy muy segura de que tenga efectos en humanos, pero vale, dame un segundo"**

Ash observo como la cabeza de Latias desaparecía, luego observo como una pequeña cantidad de luz se reunía en las manos de un ente que parecía transparente, para después ser lanzada en una ola de energía curadora que cubrió toda la casa.

-Pues la verdad, eso sí que se sintió muy bien. -Ash se levantó, ya sin el extraño dolor de cabeza que le había estado molestando por las ultimas semanas. –Hay que bien se siente mi cabeza.

-Ash querido ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ash no supo cómo responder a eso, Latias estaba en modo invisible a su lado, pero la verdad no creía que la profesora Burnet le creyese.

-Creo que ha sido el pulso cura de un pokemon, supongo que lo habrá usado por aquí cerca.

-Debe haber tenido un poder enorme, parece que cubrió toda la casa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kaudan era uno de los kahuna que protegían la región de Alola junto Denio, Hapu, Olivia, y el profesor Kukui. Y esa era la razón por la cual esta apresurada reunión se había sido organizada, lamentablemente el kahuna Olivia no había sido localizada.

-Opino, que lo mejor es que comencemos esta reunión, incluso si Olivia no esté presente. -Comento Kukui tras colgar su teléfono, Olivia seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Todos los presentes asintieron a la sugerencia de Kukui, sabían lo urgente que era la reunión, y el que Olivia no pudiese haber sido localizada, tras 3 horas de intensa búsqueda simplemente reafirmaba lo complicado de la situación a la que se enfrentaban.

-Supongo que todos saben por qué estamos aquí, pero hare un rápido repaso por si alguno si alguno de los presentes no está al tanto de la situación en el archipiélago en este momento. - Kukui levanto una carpeta azul. - En las últimas dos semanas; han desaparecido un total de 134 personas, varias instalaciones de investigación han sido atacadas, todavía no tenemos un reporte detallado de que fue robado, pero está claro que es algo que sus dueños no quieren que se sepa que estaba allí en primer lugar. - Kukui se quedó callado y cedió la palabra a Denio quien levanto la mano pidiendo la palabra.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que tanta gente haya desaparecido y recién estemos teniendo esta reunión ahora?!-Recrimino por tan alarmante noticia.- ¡Debimos habernos enterado a la primera persona desaparecida, no cuando rebasaron las cien!

Kaudan fue quien tomó la palabra para responder esa pregunta.

-No estamos seguros de que tipo de métodos usaron, pero las familias, así como los vecinos de las personas desaparecidas, no parecen recordar nada de los desaparecidos, y en los casos que sí recuerdan, dicen que esa persona se fue por propia voluntad.

Kukui levantó la mano, él tenía algo que añadir algo a esa declaración.

-Hay algo que me gustaría añadir. -Kukui saco algunas hojas de su carpeta y se las paso a los presentes. – Aunque no es algo confirmado, creemos que se usó algún tipo de ataque psíquico para alterar la memoria de todos los cercanos a los desaparecidos. Aunque la verdad es que no tenemos nada confirmado.

\- ¿Cuál es el estado de salud de los familiares de los desaparecidos? - Pregunto Hapu con algo de preocupación. - ¿Muestran alguna lesión o algo que nos de alguna pista?

-Según los informes no parecen estar afectados negativamente. –Respondió Kaudan mientras checaba la información que tenía en su mano. -Pero la verdad no creo que esto sea tan simple.

Todos los presentes asintieron, un familiar no puede desaparecer sin más, y no dejar heridas detrás.

-De momento quiero dejar ese tema de lado. –Kukui declaro, cuando sintió que todos comenzaban a perder la fe. -Ya que aún no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que sigan vivos. ¡No hemos podido encontrar ningún cuerpo en todo este tiempo!

Kaudan apretó su mano con fuera, tratando de abrazar esa posibilidad con todas sus fuerzas, el mar era un lugar profundo y oscuro, pero… ¡No!, él ¡no! tenía que pensar en eso, él debía convencerse que esta situación aún podía resolverse de forma que todos serian felices al final.

-De regreso a lo que sabemos…la verdad es que no podemos decir que sabemos algo. -Denio suspiro, mientras revisaba los datos que Kukui le había pasado. -No podemos confiar en los testimonios de los afectados, no podemos confiar en que no hay más afectados, la oficial Jenny sigue investigando, pero las investigaciones no creo que avancen rápido, la policía tendrá que confirmar persona a persona con el último censo de las islas.

\- ¿Hay algún patrón en las personas desaparecidas? – Pregunto Hapu.

\- Parece ser que todos los desaparecidos de los informes, son hombres, pero la verdad aun es información que necesitamos confirmar.

\- ¿Alguien me puede decir cómo es que nadie noto que en una casa solo había niños, y sus padres no aparecían?

Kakui levanto una página, la cual aún no había terminado de leer. –Tenemos informes de que algunas familias afectadas se unieron a otras, por lo que la situación está muy poco clara.

Todos los kahuna se rascaron la cabeza, con la desaparición de Olivia era muy posible que la información que tenían en este momento no fuese exacta.

\- ¿Cómo debemos actuar entonces? Digo, ya que en esta importante reunión solo estamos nosotros, es algo un poco raro.

Kukui asintió, la verdad el profesor no entendía porque Kaudan solo los había llamado a ellos.

Kundan por su parte dio un paso al frente. –La razón es; que debemos mantener esto en el mayor secreto posible. –Kudan levanto la mano cuando sintió que sus compañeros estaban por replicarle. - Por favor, dejadme terminar. -Kundan saco una tarjeta de memoria, que el Kahuna había estado escondiendo todo este tiempo. -Por lo que he podido investigar por mi cuenta, parece ser que las ultrabestias están involucradas. Por lo tanto, no podemos descartar que esto sea otro problema causado por el paraíso AEther.

\- ¿Nuevamente esa rubia loca? - Fue la exclamación unánime de los presentes.

Kahuna asintió a la declaración de todos sus compañeros.-Es por eso que debemos actuar con precaución, el último incidente puso en una posición muy precaria a Lusamine.

-Comprendo. –Kukui levanto su pokenav. - Escuche que varios accionistas están cuestionando su papel como presidenta del paraíso AEther.

-Exacto, no sabemos qué acciones tomara si se ve acorralada.

Hapu agrego con algo de resentimiento en su voz. –O si ve su fortuna afectada.

Denio se rasco la cabeza con desesperación. - En otras palabras ¿Crees que estamos tratando con una bestia acorralada, que hará lo que sea para mantener su posición?

-Seguramente.

Kukui no compartía la última declaración de Kudan, pero era la que más sentido tenia.

-Entonces, estás diciendo que si Lusamine está involucrada. -Kukui trato de hacer un enfoque en el nombre, para dejar en claro que Lusamine aún no estaba confirmada como autora de este desastre. -No hará nada con los secuestrados, mientras no note que la estamos investigando.

-Pero eso no significa que si nos descubre…los civiles. -Hapu fue incapaz de completar su línea, la idea le parecía horrible. –Debemos comenzar de inmediato.

Denio fue el único que se negó, golpeando fuertemente la mesa para llamar la atención. - Aun no sabemos si Lusamine está involucrada, hasta donde sabemos los portales por donde las ultrabestias entran a nuestro mundo fueron cerrados todos, además de que se decomisó toda la investigación del paraíso AEther. Otros grupos pueden estar intentar usar ese incidente como cortina.

Nuevamente el silencio invadió a los presentes.

-Es como Denio dice, aun no tenemos nada confirmado; el enemigo o la cantidad de afectados nos es desconocida, por eso debemos actuar con precaución. Nos separaremos y trataremos de averiguar todo lo que podamos por nuestra cuenta. Ya le he pedido a los oficiales que no informen de esta situación a la población, al menos hasta que tengamos claro que está pasando. - Kudan movió la cabeza y respiro, necesitaba que todos los presenten entendieran sus siguientes palabras. - Sé que es imposible que esto no se filtre tarde o temprano, por eso les pido que tengan cuidado sobre a quién le cuentan que cosa, la vida de muchas personas está colgando de un delgado hilo, así que les pido que no le cuenten de esto a sus conocidos y familiares. Mientras menos sepan de esta situación, menos alertaremos a nuestro enemigo.

Todos los presentes asintieron. Ellos eran los Kahuna elegidos, ellos protegerían la paz de su hogar, ellos no fallarían.

Justo antes de que Kukui diese su opinión, su pokenav sonó.

-Discúlpenme un segundo, olvide…ponerlo en silencio.

Kudan vio como la cara de Kukui perdía su color.

\- ¿Ocurre algo profesor?

Kukui al verse incapaz de explicar la situación solo levanto su pokenav para que todos pudiesen ver el mensaje que le había llegado.

-Un desconocido acaba de enviarme este mensaje.

En el pokenav del profesor se podía leer lo siguiente.

"La presidenta Lusamine planea comenzar a experimentar con humanos, la orden se dará a conocer en las instalaciones del paraíso AEther mañana al medio día, adjunto mapa de las instalaciones"

-Vaya, justo cuando estábamos discutiendo sobre Lusamine, no sé tú, pero me parece mucha coincidencia.

-Huele a trampa, no importa por donde lo veas, el tiempo es demasiado exacto.

-Aun así, es la mejor pista que tenemos en este momento. - Kudan gruñe molesto. - Debemos investigar.

\- ¡HAI!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ash caminaba alegremente, pese a que estaba cargando un pokemon invisible en su espalda, Ash se sentía muy feliz por algún motivo que no podía explicar.

 **"Pareces muy contento, ¿Por qué?"**

-Lo siento Latias, yo tampoco me explico bien que es lo que me pasa, desde hace unas 2 semanas he tenido un inmenso dolor de cabeza, uno que solo paraba cuando. - Ash se sonrojo un poco, continuar su explicación era un poco incómodo. –Dejémoslo en que no paraba.

 **"Comprendo, creo"**

-Latias, por cierto, sé que puede sonar un poco…desagradecido de mi parte, pero ¿Por qué estás tan lejos de casa? No se supone eras el guardián de la Ciudad Altomare, creo recordar que Bianca me lo dijo.

 **"Estoy en búsqueda de mi hermano, escapo de nuevo, y está eludiendo sus deberes como guardián"**

Ash sonrió de lado, aun tenia malos recuerdos de su derrota en la liga de Sinnoh a manos de Tobias y latios. –Aunque espero lo encuentres antes de que me encuentre yo con él. Eso no deja al orbe de Rocío bondad sin un guardián, no creo que Bianca pueda protegerlo sola. –Nuevamente malos recuerdos invaden a Ash, aun recordaba esa nada agradable carrera nocturna por los canales de Altomare mientras un inmenso aerodactyl les perseguía a él y a Latias.

 **"No tienes que preocuparte, no permitiré que mi hermano se interponga en tu camino de nuevo"**

-Por favor no leas mis pensamientos, me da un poco de vergüenza.

 **"Lo siento, lo hice sin pensar, pero no miento, mi hermano deberá pagar, el aún guarda una deuda no pagada, en su lugar…-** Ash casi podía sentir como la furia de latias se filtraba por la conexión psíquica que compartían- **...Pagara por su trasgresión contra tu persona, lo juro"**

\- ¡Por favor cálmate latías! - Ash se sintió inmensamente tonto al tratar de calmar a un pokemon que no podía ver, solo agradecía que la playa por la que estaba caminando estuviese vacía. –Fue un combate justo.

Latias parecía querer decir algo, Ash podía sentir algunas palabras flotando en su cabeza, claro que no podía entenderlas.

-En todo caso no me has respondido, que pasa con Altomare, ahora sin su última guardiana me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a la ciudad.

 **"La ciudad no está desprotegida, mis hijos la cuidan"**

-Así te tienes hijos, rayos, es un poco tarde, pero felicidades. - Ash tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no gritar cuando sintió como las palabras de latias ingresaban en su cabeza sin orden ni control. -Cálmate no te entiendo.

Latias se levantó, voló un par de vueltas alrededor de Ash, antes de volver a apoyarse en su espalda.

 **"Lo siento, es solo, que no quería contártelo así, es algo complicado"**

-Está bien. -Ash por fin logro divisar la casa de Lusamine. -Por fin, una ducha.

 **"Si querías llegar allí rápido, pude haberte llevado"**

-Gracias por la oferta, pero quería caminar, tenía que pensar.

 **"¿Pensar? ¿Pensar en qué?"**

-En las últimas semanas. - Ash se sujeta la cabeza. –Las últimas semanas se sienten tan irreales, es casi, como si de un sueño. No espero que me comprendas, pero he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso.

 **"Estoy en tu cabeza, si me dejas, puedo verlo, sentirlo, escucharlo, saborearlo"**

-Por favor no hagas eso. -Rogo Ash asustado. –Es. Me moriría de vergüenza, por favor déjalo así.

 **"Si tú lo dices"** Latias coloco su cabeza sobre la de Ash y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar su cabello. **"Pregunta de una vez, no me hagas leer tu mente"**

-Creo que de todas formas lo estás haciendo. ¿Hay algún sentido en que te hable? Digo, puedes leer mis pensamientos sin necesidad que los forme en palabras ¿Verdad?

 **"Me gusta escuchar tu voz, me calma inmensamente"**

Ash solo sonrió, se sentía extrañamente alagado por esa declaración. - ¿Quién es el padre de tus hijos?

 **"Latios"**

Ash nuevamente tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cabeza con dolor, latias estaba increíblemente enfadada por algo.

-Pero, no se supone él es tu hermano.

 **"A los nosotros los pokemons no nos es importante eso, las hembras solo buscamos a un macho poderoso" A** sh sintió como si Latias se desinflase en su espalda. **"Bueno, la verdad me gustaría decir eso, pero en mi caso es diferente, soy una guardiana, así que tengo que mantener mi línea de sangre"**

-Guao….espera eso significa que todos los pokemons legendarios tienen crías en algún momento.

 **"No, No todos los legendarios tienen que reproducirse"**

 **-** Diferente tipos de Legendarios, podrías explicarme. –Ash estaba emocionado, sin lugar a dudas acababa de descubrir algo muy interesante.

 **"Dame un segundo, ¿Cómo te lo explico?"**

Ash podía sentir como imágenes se estaba filtrando en su cabeza, era muy impresionante, el conocía a alguno de los pokemons que se veían allí.

 **"Digamos que hay una división entre legendarios, están aquellos que viven eternamente, y aquellos que no"**

Ash podía ver a Kyogre como ejemplo para lo primero y a Manaphy como ejemplo de lo segundo.

-Impresionante, espera ¿Eso significa que Groudon ha estado vivo desde siempre?

 **"Él es la encarnación de la llama y la tierra, ha existido desde que la tierra es tierra"**

-Genial, cuéntame más.

 **"No creo sea prudente, a nosotros los seres con vidas limitadas nos está prohibido ahondar en el abismo de la eternidad, es muy peligroso"**

Ash se decepciono, pero estaba bien, no era como si el pudiese apreciar cuan valiosa era esa información en un principio, él no era un científico.

-Es una lástima, me gustaría saber más.

 **"El conocimiento es un arma peligrosa"**

Latias se sintió obscenamente complacida con la línea de pensamiento de Ash, si este atenuase su curiosidad, acabaría sufriendo un desequilibrio mental, uno que ella necesitaría reemplazar mucho antes de lo planeado. Después de todo las respuestas llegarían a el más temprano que tarde.

-Entonces, parecías molestas por el hecho de que latios fuese el padre de tus hijos, ¿Por qué?

La pregunta cogió a latias con la guardia baja, ella realmente había esperado que Ash ya se hubiese olvidado de eso.

 **"Vago, mal educado, no deja de irse y dejarme todo el trabajo, ¿Tengo que seguir?"**

-No, supongo ya te entiendo. ¿Y cómo son tus hijos?

 **"Uno es un latios y otra es una latias"** Respondió latias sin emoción alguna. **"Supongo que podría decir que son un poco más responsables porque Bianca los crio, pero nada más"**

-Eso suena aburrido, esperaba algo más.

Latias podía sentir la curiosidad de Ash, pero ella no tenía las respuestas que él quería, sus hijos eran la siguiente generación de guardianes, tan simple y complicado como suena no había mucho más que ella pudiese decirle. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto.

 **"Tengo una tercera hija, ella, ella es…rara"**

\- ¿Rara? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

 **"Se supone que para cada latios hay una latias, siempre dos, así fue mis padres, así fue mis abuelos, así ha sido por generaciones, pero yo di a luz a tres crías, hay una latias que sobra"**

-Ya veo, y ¿Qué piensa latios de eso?

 **"Se lo preguntare cuando lo vea, el muy…"** Ash no pudo entender lo siguiente, aunque asumía que era un insulto que no tenía traducción al leguaje humano. **"Se fue antes de que pusiese los huevos, así que he tenido que criarlos sola, si no fuese por la ayuda de Bianca ya me habría vuelto loca"**

Ash solo sonrió de forma irónica, a latios realmente ya le tocaba una paliza.

-Bueno, llegamos. - Ash se paró frente a la puerta sin saber que hacer o decir. - Este….

 **"Vas a entrar a bañarte ¿Sí o no?"**

-Sí, pero, ¿Qué hago contigo?

 **"¿Tienes miedo por lo que podría pensar tu hembra de mí?"**

-Lusamine no es mi paraje, ella es. - Ash se quedó sin poder decir nada, ¿Qué tipo de relación mantenía el con la rubia científica? No, más importante ¿En que había estado pensando al acostase con esa loca? ¡Le doblaba la edad!

 **"¿Estas bien?"**

-Sí, solo, me siento raro. -Ash se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta, sentía como si su cerebro se fuese a sobre calentar, todo se sentía tan irreal en ese momento. –Me duele la cabeza.

Latias se sintió realmente preocupada, sangre comenzaba a salir por; los ojos, oídos, y nariz de Ash. ¡Algo muy malo le estaba pasando! sus pensamientos habían dejado de ser congruentes, ahora solo eran un conjunto de instintos y gruñidos incongruentes.

 **"Muy bien ya basta"**

Una extraña luz cubrió a Ash, y este cayo inconsciente.

Ash no toco el piso, en su lugar latias lo levanto, ya que no podría entrar por la puerta principal cargando a un inconsciente chico sin llamar la atención, decidió dar la vuelta, ella ingresaría por una de las ventanas laterales, esperaba poder llegar a la habitación en la que se supone Ash dormía, pero, cualquiera donde pudiese acostar su carga servía igual de bien, puntos extra si estaba vacía.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Todos estaban relajados cuando llegó la tormenta, pero una vez que llegó, bueno, no fue agradable. El crucero en el que viajaba May al archipiélago Alola, era grande, agradable y muy bien equipado, quien fuese que había organizado tamaño evento en un archipiélago paradisiaco debía tener dinero para dar y regalar. Pero no por eso era aprueba de tormentas.

Cuando la inmensa nave comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro sin parar, y los tornillos comenzaron a chillar por efecto de la fuerza que los mantenía en su lugar, ya no fue divertido estar en el mar. La nave se había topado en medio del mar con una tormenta que no había sido detectada en ningún lugar.

May estaba segura de que no era una tormenta normal, el clima había cambiado demasiado en muy poco tiempo, casi como cuando el equipo aqua había tratado de capturar a Kyogre. Ella realmente esperaba que esa colosal bestia no estuviese implicada, la idea de morir en medio del mar sin haber aclarado sus sentimientos, no le era agradable.

La tormenta continuo por algunas horas, horas donde May se replanteo por completo su vida. Ella tenía su vista clavada en el segundo lugar de este concurso, no era que quisiese conformarse, pero el segundo lugar le parecía por mucho el mejor premio de la lista, ¡Una pequeña casa en el archipiélago! Había tanto que ella podría hacer con eso.

La vivienda en si era pequeña, no era un hogar, pero una propiedad era una propiedad, viajar por el mundo era genial, pero a ratos uno solo quiere acostarse en un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar. Se imaginó las vacaciones familiares, los asados en la playa, su familia unida.

May pudo ver como varios de los estantes de su cuarto caían al piso producto del interminable vaivén de las olas. Tenía miedo de que este fuese su último viaje, había visto suficientes películas de naufragios como para saber que el sonido metálico que escuchaba debajo de ella no era algo bueno.

Pero ella no se dejaría vencer, de nuevo cerro sus ojos y trato de imaginarse de nuevo en su apacible cabaña playera, los paseos por la playa, las competencias de nado, los castillos de arena que haría con su hermano.

Su familia toda junto, este fue un pensamiento extraño, aunque May no quería admitirlo, era posible que la enfermera Joy no estuviese mintiendo, aún no había hablado con su madre, pero si había logrado afinar el oído lo suficiente como para notar como su madre disfrutaba inmensamente de la compañía de Joy cuando su padre y hermano estaban tomando el sol.

Sus pensamientos la traicionaron, y de nuevo la llevaron a terreno pantanoso, ¿Qué le diría ella a Ash cuando se encontrasen? ¿Por qué lo había citado en primer lugar? May abrazo la almohada. Necesitaba pensar en algo positivo, concentrarse en algo que la tranquilizase, en vez de eso estaba siendo tragada por las dudas.

May escucho como alguien gritaba. - ¡Este Es el momento vamos a buscar un restaurante! Alguna comida decente suena excelente en este momento.

¿Cómo rayos alguien podía pensar en comida en este momento? Ella estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no regresar media libra de camarones que había comido en el desayuno.

-De seguro a Ash tampoco le importaría el clima, ya es más de medio día, es hora de almorzar.

May quiso tragarse esas palabras, uso toda su fuerza mental para ignorarlas, pero no podía, por más que lo negase, su corazón estaba a cien millas de distancia.

-Supongo, no puedo negarlo más. –May analizo el anillo que su prometido le había dado. –Solo eres un reemplazo.

La tormenta comenzó a ceder, la normalidad regresaba al barco, pero dentro de May se había desatado un Tsunami incluso peor que el que el crucero había cruzado, estaba enamorada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Honestamente esto era lo más humillante que le había tocado vivir a Jessie, ¿Cómo un miembro del orgulloso y muy exitoso Team Rocket se había reducido a tener que vender su propio cuerpo? ¡Era absurdo! Pero inevitable, Ella, James, y miau, habían perseguido por años a un peculiar pickachu, amasando una inmensa deuda, deuda que ahora que la maldita rata amarilla había muerto, era impagable.

-Maldito mocoso entrometido, porque no moriste tú en vez de tu roedor súper desarrollado. -Maldijo Jessie mientras recordaba los momentos finales del maldito pickachu. –Maldito monstruo raro, si al menos pudiésemos haber conseguido el cadáver de esa rata, podríamos haber logrado pagar un poco de la deuda.

Pero lo pasado, pasado. El pickachu que se habían ensañado en capturar por todos estos años ahora era comida para Guzzlord. Mientras la joven y hermosa Jessie, tenía que vestir un bikini de cuerdas, el cual era tan delgado que ni siquiera podía cubrir sus pezones, para pagar su deuda.

-Te vez hermosa en ese traje Jessie, seguramente serás una celebridad esta noche. -Hablo una persona que Jessie no conocía, pero intuía que era el jefe. - Hay casa llena esta noche.

Dos personas entraron y comenzaron a maquillar a Jessie, el maquillaje no era la gran cosa, pero dejaba en claro que en este momento ella no era más que una puta. Esto la molestaba inmensamente, pero no podía hacer nada. Luego le pusieron unas medias en red, un papel en su frente con el precio que tendría su cuerpo en la subasta, y finalmente salió de la habitación.

Afuera encontró una larga fila de hombres y mujeres que al igual que ella, habían quedado en números rojos con las personas equivocadas. No sintió pena, ¿Por qué debería? Todos deben afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones en algún momento, ella misma estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Discretamente retiro el papel de su frente y observo el numero allí gravado, era mucho.

Fue entonces cuando la vio, cinco personas más al frente estaba alguien quien definitivamente no debería estar allí.

-Disculpa, ¿Ella también será vendida? -Pregunto Jessie a uno de los múltiples guardias que se aseguraban que nadie escapase.

-Por supuesto puta, por algo está en la fila.

Jessie sintió una pequeña luz al final del túnel, talvez los guardias no sabían, pero esa chica tenía un inmenso valor.

-¿Podrías llevarme con tu jefe un segundo? Creo que tengo una propuesta que hacerle.

-Y que podría una mujer sin una pinche moneda ofrecerle a alguien.

Jessie sonrió, sintiéndose en total control de la situación.

-Dos millones de pokedolares.

El guardia parpadeo un par de veces sin creérselo. –Estas mintiendo, no me sorprende que estés aquí.

-No miento, la chica de allí vale mucho para las personas indicadas, y da la casualidad de que yo tengo el numero de una de ellas.

El guardia se lo pensó, era mentira obviamente, debía ignorar a esa puta y continuar con su patrulla, pero, y si no era mentira. La chica que supuestamente valía dos millones ya había sido rechazada dos veces, una tercera y lo que le esperaba no sería algo agradable.

-Bien, sígueme, pero más te vale que digas la verdad, o hare que un Pokémon te jodas hasta la inconciencia.

Jessie no podía creer que lo hubiera convencido. La suerte parecía no haberse olvidado de ella por completo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Honestamente, eres una mala madre Delia, tu hijo está apunto de participar en otra liga pokemon, y tú en vez de estarlo apoyándolo estas aquí chupándome la polla. - Se burló el profesor Oak, de la mujer que estaba entre sus piernas.

-Es imposible que mi hijo gané mucha relevancia en una liga sin un patrocinador externo, creí que ya sabias eso Oak querido. -Contesto Delia sin distraerse de su tarea con el miembro de Oak. - Y mi Ash no es muy fotogénico.

Oak asintió ante esa verdad, la liga pokemon estaba demasiado burocratizada estos días. –Es verdad, pero aun así llego a la final en la anterior.

Deslia tuvo que detenerse por un segundo, eso era verdad, su hijo contra todo pronóstico había llegado muy en su última liga pokemon, y lo había hecho solo, sin ayuda.

-Supongo que, a diferencia de su padre, mi Ash tiene talento para entrenador pokemon. –Declaro Delia antes de volver a bajar sus labios hasta la base de la polla de Oak.

Oak también asintió con eso, Ash había crecido mucho en muy poco tiempo, talvez ya era hora de mostrarle como era el mundo de los adultos.

\- ¿Qué crees diga Ash cuando sepa que te la clavo en el culo Delia?

Delia gruño ante esa provocación, Oak estaba llevando este juego de roles a terreno peligroso.

-Primero que nada, no me coges el culo, te lo he dicho algunas veces, pero tú sigues diciendo que es asqueroso. Segundo, ¿Qué va a decir? Él no es mi padre, soy una mujer mayor, y estoy soltera. -Delia desliza sus dientes sobre el miembro de Oak. - A la siguiente mención de mi hijo te llevaras una marca de mis dientes dibujada aquí, ¿Entiendes?

Oak solo se rio, y dejo de probar suerte, Delia ciertamente era una mujer de temer. Aun así, había un tema que no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que haya una chica linda que le haga tulun tulun a tu hijo en alola?

-Chomp

La única respuesta que Oak recibió fue una fuerte mordida por parte de Delia, la cual marco gran parte de su glande.

* * *

Mi viejo foro a vuelto, y varios de los borradores que tenia también, por lo que creo que seré capas de actualizar algunas de mis historias, espero que esta noticia les alegre tanto como a mi


End file.
